


An Everchanging Sonata

by ExodusDei



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Albert Wesker Lives, Alternate Universe, Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance | BSAA, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExodusDei/pseuds/ExodusDei
Summary: Although no longer human, Albert Wesker retained his sanity. Working with the former S.T.A.R.S. members they founded the B.S.A.A. and along with William Birkin´s help are now working to bring down Umbrella and anyone else who might try to replace the pharmaceutical giant. Wesker never regretted protecting Chris that night at the mansion, even at the cost of his own humanity, though at times he finds himself questioning their relationship, especially after a drunken kiss. When he finds himself raising his 10 year old son he never knew existed Wesker realizes that he needs more than a little help. Mainly because Jake is not like the other children and Wesker soon learns that there is more to the boy than meets the eye. Then again, Jakeishis son, so it was to be expected.





	1. Changes

The news never stopped reporting on Umbrella these days. A new outbreak that would make the news and new evidence that would point to the source being the pharmaceutical giant. A new monster report that they would distance themselves from before pushing another miracle cure. New excuses each time for why their name featured so often, why the stocks were falling, why, why, why... New promises that would never be kept and only hid the dark and disturbing practices. New lies to appease the public for a while longer. New bullshit to feed them until they began to grow suspicious and impatient once more. 

He had enough of this nonsense, but it never stopped. And the B.S.A.A. was having their hands full as it was. Barely established and already they had enough backing to operate for a few years. So many companies were eager to show how they were different from Umbrella, how they supported the good fight against this viral legacy they kept spreading and the paperwork just kept piling up. To the point where even he felt annoyed.

Although at first he argued that someone like him being among the founders would only cause problems down the line, he had been overruled quickly. Two years of working together, without him being in charge as they were used to, and already the former S.T.A.R.S. members were taking charge more often than now. And frankly, he was impressed. Rightfully so.

Jill did not bother being gentle with the reporters when the truth about one of the B.S.A.A. founders came out, making sure they all knew that he was also the one behind the vaccines and serums that protected them. Supported by the evidence from William Birkin, they turned what Umbrella tried to force on them around and delivered another blow. After the man lost his wife and nearly his daughter as well, Birkin was even more determined to bring Umbrella down. They all were.

It has been over four years since he had lost his humanity, but at the same time he knew it saved his life. And the life of Chris Redfield as well. No matter how often he thought about it, Wesker would make the same choice. Take the serum Birkin crated and trust the man´s genius. And it worked in his favour. But he knew that he would never be the same. Then again, he had never been entirely human anyway.

Wesker was a perfectionist from the start and wanted to do everything on his own until he hit that dead end and it was Redfield who came up with a solution. Finding him in his S.T.A.R.S. office late at night the young man pried until Wesker snapped and that was his first mistake. Or blessing in disguise. Redfield always knew how to get under his skin somehow, in the two years they spent working together disobeying and following his instinct more often than not. Getting between him and the Tyrant at the cursed mansion was a simple decision. He would protect his best man. His team. Finish what Spencer began years ago. He had nothing to lose.

Except for patience, as the paperwork seemed never-ending. Applications, reports, files on Umbrella and black market deals. His coffee had gone cold, but he still drank it and it was already after work hours. Might as well head home, get some sleep and continue tomorrow. Turning off his computer he sat there for a moment, finishing the cold coffee and rose to wash the mug. He hated leaving a mess behind. It would only take a moment.

"Wesker? Still working?" Looking to Chris he nodded. Perhaps the last person he expected to see this late. Then again, after S.T.A.R.S. were disbanded, the man matured somewhat more than others. "You´ve been staying late a lot, you know. That cannot be good for you."

"I don´t recall needing your permission." Sometimes he missed being his superior.

"Concern doesn´t need permissions. Hey, wanna grab a drink and relax? There´s a nice bar not far from here." They walked the same path to the kitchen area and while Wesker washed his mug, Chris tossed away a bunch of paper plates and plastic forks.

"As tempting as the offer is, I have to-"

"You have to relax once in a while. Even Birkin said you look tense." The head researcher was talking too much in Wesker´s opinion. Then again, he planned to have a drink after work at home. 

"As long as it is not some disgusting pub like last time." He ignored the victorious grin on the younger man´s face and dried the mug off, putting it away. "Let me go grab my coat and I will meet you outside." 

"Great! Just leave your car here. I know you don´t live far anyway and can walk in the morning." Chris was way too happy about the prospect of drinking and Wesker didn´t understand why. 

But it would feel good to unwind. Company, loud as it may be, was a welcome addition. Retrieving his jacket he made sure he had everything and slid the dark shades on. Lately his irritation over the simplest matters was causing his eyes to change from the usual blue into the cat-like pupils of gold and red irises. Chris was the one to point it out during a training session. The man has been watching him somewhat more closely since the Tyrant incident.

The fact that Wesker could not properly reason why he had risked his life to protect him made things awkward for a short while, but greater matters soon took over and it was forgotten. Wesker simply felt protective of Chris and Jill. And that did not change even now. Glancing at the old S.T.A.R.S. photo he had in the office he smiled briefly. Life was not so bad after all.

"Ready?" Chris knocked on his door and Wesker nodded, locking up and even though he was reluctant to leave his car there, he was not a fan of drinking and driving. At least the weather was holding up nicely. He always liked Autumn. Stepping outside the building he sighed and walked beside the younger man in silence, letting Chris lead them to the bar he had in mind.

"Not bad." Wesker commented. Dark wood, music was not too loud and the floor was not sticky. The faint smell of smoke in the air was bearable.

"See? Told ya! You should listen to me more often. Hey, there they are!" A pull on his arm took Wesker to one of the larger tables where Jill and Barry were already seated along with a young woman Wesker recognized as Claire Redfield, talking excitedly to Birkin who grinned the moment he saw his old friend.

"Wesker! Great to see you. Though I don´t know how Chris managed to tear you away from work, I´m glad he did. I was just telling Claire how Sherry´s learned to drive and now wants to go for a motorcycle license." Drive? Last time he recalled the girl was... she was old enough to drive now? Ah, right Sixteen was the legal age in the United States. "What do you think?"

"She´s a responsible young woman and I am sure she can handle a scooter. Nice to see you as well." Wesker sat down in the empty chair beside Barry while Chris sat next to his sister. The Redfields together made a nice picture.

"See? I told you. I can give her lessons when we meet up." Claire seemed satisfied, grabbing her beer from the table. Come to think of it, she was of legal drinking age. Time went by so quickly.

"I´m glad I won´t have to worry about that for a few more years. Moira is more into fashion than driving." Barry laughed and looked to Wesker. They were the same age, yet Barry had a family, two daughters, something Wesker could never relate to. Chris raised his sister, sacrificing his own education to be able to provide for them via the Air Force. Birkin was always a man of science, until he met a woman who shared the passions. Jill... was the only one who could possibly understand Wesker.

When the waitress came by, Wesker opted for beer since this might take a while, raising a brow when Claire excitedly ordered a round of shots, earning herself a glare from her brother who followed Wesker´s example. "Don´t go overboard... I don´t want to see my little sister drunk."

"I´m not a kid anymore, Chris. Besides, I´m staying with Jill and we´re having a girl night later, so she will make sure everything´s fine." She patted his shoulder and Wesker had his doubts Jill would be on time tomorrow. Or anyone here. But they deserved to relax. And maybe he did as well.

\---

"You sure? I can take him home. Kathy wouldn´t mind giving him a lift." Barry waved goodbye to Jill and Claire as they left in a taxi. Birkin left earlier since he did not want to leave Sherry alone at home so late. And Chris was hanging off of Wesker´s shoulder, happily babbling about more shots.

"I´m sure. I don´t mind taking care of this one and in case he gets sick I doubt your wife would appreciate a dirty car. I will handle Chris." Wesker adjusted the man briefly, hoping he would at least shut up soon. "And your ride is here. Take care, Burton."

"You too, Captain. Poor Chris." Even after years, the man enjoyed teasing him about it. Wesker did not mind walking home since he did live close, but he hadn´t thought of dragging Chris along. Taking the man to his place and then going back home seemed like a waste of time. No, taking him to his place made more sense.

The trek there took only about ten minutes, mostly because Chris was dragging his feet, though he fell silent after a minute and silence reigned. It was not until they stepped out of the elevator, when Wesker lead him to the door of his apartment, that he started talking again.

"You work too hard. Need to relax more with us like this. Was fun, right? And the drinks are so good!" Leading the man inside he was impressed when Chris managed to kick off his sneakers, barely stumbling, but the jacket was worse. "Hm, your place is so fancy and cool. Just like you, Wesker."

"Why do you think so?" First things first, he should get some water into the man. Come to think of it, the last person to have used the guestroom was Birkin a few months ago. Though he kept the place clean out of habit... "Drink this."

"What is it?" Seeing Chris stare at the bottle of water it seemed to take the man a while and soon he drained half of it. "Ugh, I´m gonna piss myself."

"I would rather you don´t. The floors would stain and I have no desire to do your laundry, Chris. Just use the bathroom like a sane person." Directing the man to it was rather easy at least. Meanwhile he found a clean towel for the man to use and went over his schedule for tomorrow. 

"You wear them even inside?" Leaning against the doorway before walking up to him, Chris swayed for a moment, regaining his footing quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Wesker tossed the towel at the man, pleased to see him catch it and dry his hands. At least even drunk, his reactions were satisfactory. As were his manners.

"Your shades. You wore them all the time before as our Captain and even now..." The man stepped close to him, staring into his eyes even through the shades

"You know why I wear them, Chris." He had been there. 

"Yea..." The mood changed so quickly he did not have time to notice anything odd as Chris reached out and snatched the shades off his nose, staring into his eyes now. "Blue. Should be an icy-cold blue, but it´s not. Kinda warm actually. And when they change they make you look dangerous and passionate."

"Chris, what in the world are you talking about?" The man was making no sense. Not even drunken sense.

"I like your eyes, Wesker." The younger man was too close, smiling that lazy, drunken smile and reached out again, grabbing the front of Wesker´s shirt, pulling him down and he let him, perhaps stunned by the boldness he displayed or shocked. 

Being kissed was not something he expected. Or how warm it felt. But he didn´t get to analyze the kiss for now when Chris pulled away with the same drunken smile. "I think I really like you."

"Go to bed, Christopher. That´s an order." He saw the smile vanish and Chris pulled away, the stern tone probably reaching him. "You won´t recall any of this in the morning."

"I will." The younger man tried to argue with him, but yawned halfway through and Wesker gently nudged him towards the guestroom. He planned on helping Chris undress for a comfortable rest, but now he just left the man to his own devices.

Chris´ kiss made him feel most odd. Not bad, but not good either, confused over the reasoning behind it that made no sense to the man. Washing up he stared at his reflection. Blue eyes. There was another person who called them warm before. But she was gone from his life. He hadn´t thought about his first love in years...

When he walked by the guestroom next, he found Chris asleep, hugging onto a pillow and curled up. Well, might well help him rest properly, Wesker thought, removing the man´s hoodie with little difficulty and neatly folded it on top of a dresser. Though he refrained from touching his jeans and just tucked him in. He might have missed out on raising someone else, but taking care of his two team members throughout the years was equally valuable to him.

The kiss was still on his mind when he went to bed a while later. He knew that Chris would not remember it. But he would. Perhaps time would let him forget. For now he just hoped that the man wouldn´t get sick during the night. The headache he would suffer in the morning would be punishment enough.

\---

If he recalled correctly, Chris always drank his coffee with milk making up a third of the drink. Probably to cool it down quicker, even though it made no sense to Wesker. The guestroom door still hasn´t opened and he had to wake him up soon, lest they be late for work. He had already showered and shaved, fixing his hair properly and dressed in clean clothes. His demure wardrobe made the choice easy, anyway.

The smell of coffee and breakfast, classic English, as he enjoyed, seemed to do the trick, luring Chris out of the room and even Wesker had to admit that he looked about as bad as he felt. Hair messy and clothes wrinkled and somewhat pale from the headache he was no doubt suffering. "Go and wash up first. I found you a spare toothbrush. You are not leaving without making yourself presentable, Chris."

"Ugh... fine... you´re as bossy as you were as my Captain..." Chris complained with a hint of amusement, dragging himself to the bathroom and soon Wesker heard the diligent sound of teeth being brushed. Good. And he had been right.

_Chris forgot all about the kiss._

It was better this way. Wesker didn´t mind and it was better for their relationship as well. Setting two plates on the table he waited for Chris to join him, the man soon walking out, hair somewhat neater and face more alert. 

"Didn´t know you cooked. Or at least, this well. Maybe I should get drunk more often like that." Chris smiled as he sat down and reached for the mug of beige coffee. "Jokes aside... sorry. I was just happy that we all got to get together like that and I guess I overdid it. Thanks for taking care of my ass."

Ignoring the oblivious innuendo, Wesker only nodded and sat down as well. "You were rather determined to prevent Claire from drinking the shots and took them yourself. Which is impressive in itself, but next time, let the girl learn from her own mistakes. She is an adult, like you."

"I guess you´re right. What´s the time? Are we-"

"No, we´re not late for work. I would not allow that. Now eat. Since I left my car at work, we will be walking." At least now the man obeyed without trying to argue about it. Breakfast was a calm affair as they watched the morning news and not long after, when Chris insisted on doing the dishes, they were ready to leave. They got more coffee on the way as well, though Wesker was not used to the large-chain drinks, Chris assured him it was great. The oddly styled mermaid in the front made no sense to the blond man.

"Thanks again. I think I´ll go see if Jill has any painkillers. Coffee´s helping, but I have training later and need to focus. See you at the shooting range?"

"Of course. I hope you have gotten better." Wesker smirked as the other left and unlocked his office, aware that he had to continue where he had left off last night. Focusing might require some actual effort today.

Barely an hour in, the phone on his desk rang and though he was tempted to ignore it, he knew better. "Yes?" Keeping it by his ear with his shoulder he continued typing away.

"Mr. Wesker. I have two people here from... Child Services, who came to talk to you."

"There has to be a mistake. Send them away. I have nothing to do with children." If this was another organization or some school trip that wanted a tour, they had to talk to someone else.

"No, sir, they asked for you specifically. This is about... excuse me, what was the name?... Eastern Slav Republic? Oh, Edonia! Sir, they are from the branch in East Europe." Wesker froze, hands hovering above the keyboard. Edonia?

"Send them up." He hung up that very second. This made no sense at all. The only person he knew from that country had left his side ten years ago. Standing up when a knock came two minutes later, Wesker frowned. "Enter."

"Mr. Albert Wesker, I presume?" The woman´s serious expression matched his own and he nodded, accepting her extended hand, than the man´s who followed her. "As you were told, we are from East European branch of Social Services branch that deals with orphaned children-"

"Allow me to interrupt you. If this is about donations or something regarding a tour of the B.S.A.A. facility, please talk to the secretary about such matters and she can direct you-"

"No, this is about your _son_." Wesker was rendered speechless. Something that didn´t happen often at all. 

"I beg your pardon, I must have misheard you."

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Wesker. If we may?" He motioned for them to take a seat and felt relieved to be able to do the same as well as she took a file out of her briefcase, showing him a familiar photo. "The young woman, Ms. Muller, came to us a while ago. She wasn´t in the best state health-wise and unfortunately passed away a few days ago. In her own words, the only one she trusted to take care of her son was his father." Another photo was set on the desk and he stared at the young boy. Six at most, glaring into the camera with intense blue eyes, his red hair matching his mother´s as he held her hand.

"As you can see, the resemblance is there, although I assume a paternity test will be required. The boy is in our custody for now, but losing his mother and his home is hard on him. He hadn´t exactly lived in luxury and America is confusing him, but in Edonia he would have ended up on the streets. The photo is older, of course, as they had no means to take a new one. Shall you agree to a paternity test-"

"What´s his name." The glaring eyes were the same he often had in photos forced to take with the other Wesker Children. Eventually, it was only him and Alex who remained. But the glare never changed.

_"Jake Muller."_

_1 week later-_

He hadn´t slept. How could he? He had called Birkin the second the two left after he set up a meeting and explained in as few words as he could. Wesker always assumed he was sterile. He had been told so plenty of times after all. But Birkin confirmed that he was, not 'shooting blanks' as he eloquently put it. And then demanded an explanation that Wesker reluctantly gave. The paternity test only confirmed what he felt he already knew. Jake Muller, the young boy in the photo was his son.

Now he was sitting in a rather bland office, waiting for the man the woman worked with to bring the boy. He was ten years old, motherless and in a foreign country. Did he even speak English? Did he know about Wesker? Why he wasn´t there for a decade? So many things were running through his mind and he knew he should have thought about his longer, sought advice from someone who had more experience, be it Birkin or Burton, but it was too late.

The door opened and the man walked in, behind him a young boy following. Already taller than in the photo, his hair was buzzed down and the glare in his eyes never left. His clothes looked worn, but not dirty, so that was a good thing. But something about his expression bothered Wesker.

"Jake, this is your father. Mr. Albert Wesker. Say hello."

"Good morning." Perfect English. Wesker was surprised. "Can I go back to Edonia now? I met him, so you should be satisfied." This surprised him even more.

"Jake we explained to you that won´t happen. Your father agreed to take you in without question. It is a new situation for both of you as neither knew the other existed, but things like this happen."

"No one asked me what I want. Why should someone else decide for me?" Wesker watched the boy in stunned silence and a part of him wanted to agree. Having your own future decided for you, being given no options, no choice at all, was awful.

"There are many reasons, Jake. One of the major ones being that you are underage and he is your only living relative and your father."

"I don´t need someone to take care of me! I will be fine on my own!" The boy´s outburst was unexpected and Wesker frowned. On his own? How long has his mother been ill? 

"Jake." Wesker knelt down so they were on the same level and stared at the boy. His son. Looking into the blue eyes he himself sported was the strangest feeling. "I know you don´t want to stay with me. To you, I am a stranger. And the only people I ever took care of were my colleagues. But I am your father, which I only found out a week ago. If I had known from the start, things would be different. But I promise I will take care of you." He had to talk to Burton and ask for his help. The same with Birkin.

"... _Mother_ never spoke badly of you or said why she left..."

"I am sure she had her reasons and I cannot blame her for that or for not telling me of her ailment or your existence. This is as new for me as it is for you, but I can already see that you are far more mature than your peers. I think we´ll manage once we both get used to this new, permanent situation." He didn´t know how to talk to a child, but he knew how to speak to someone mature enough to understand.

"For now, I think it will do if you call me Wesker. If that changes for you over time, I will be happy. If not, as long as you are content I´ll be as well." The boy nodded after a moment, then looked to the woman who seemed relieved. "Does this mean I don´t have to stay here?"

"Yes, you´ll go with Mr. Wesker to your new home. That´s why we asked you to pack your belongings. Well now, if all is settled, I think we are done here. Don´t worry, Jake. America is not as intimidating as it looks." The woman had no idea what she was talking about, but Wesker didn´t correct her. Seeing the backpack Jake had he had to wonder if that was everything he had, but there was no other piece of luggage. Ten years...

"Shall we then? My car is parked outside." There was hesitance in Jake´s face, but the boy soon nodded, following the tall man, not once looking back. 

The sleek black car waited outside and he saw Jake stop when he came close, staring at the vehicle in disbelief. "That´s... your car? Where do you work?"

"I´m a B.S.A.A. SOA and one of the founders." Seeing the confused expression he smiled and unlocked the door, holding it open for the boy, waiting until he slowly got in. "B.S.A.A. stands for Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. We are people who fight against bioterrorism."

"Umbrella Corporation and people like that?" Startled, Wesker nodded, worried that someone so young knew about the existence and deeds of Umbrella.

"Indeed. Though... there are more things that I will explain later. Maybe when you are older." The boy was mature enough, sure, but explaining his history with Umbrella might take a while. Along with his current nature thanks to Birkin´s serum.

"SOA... Special Operations Agent."

"You know many things. I was surprised to hear that you speak English to well." Wesker got in the car and trying to lead by example, buckled his seatbelt, Jake doing the same after a moment.

"English... Edonian, Russian, German and some French and Spanish. I read a lot. There wasn´t much to do back ho-... back in Edonia." And the boy was only ten years old? Wesker was truly impressed. 

"Then you shall have no trouble understanding in school." Though he had yet to find one that would be suitable. How did one go about finding a good school? Another thing he had to ask the two who had experience with this kind of thing. "Ah-" When his phone began to ring, Wesker flipped it open and sighed. "I have to take this, sorry." He gave Jake an apologetic smile and picked up.

"Jill?... I´m actually busy at the moment... can´t it wait?... I see. Very well, I shall be there shortly, but... never mind, I will explain later." Wesker glared at the phone and set it beside him. "It looks like work got in the way, but at least I can show you around my workplace and the people I have to deal with on a daily basis."

"What... is that a cell phone? I thought those were bigger." 

"Technology is advancing every month, especially here in America. We should get you one of these as well since it is the best way to contact me at work." Another thing to remember later. "I have tried my best at fixing up the guestroom to be suitable for a child, but I have no experience with interior decorating. There are many things to take care of still, but we´ll manage as long as we take things step by step."

"My room? A phone?" He saw Jake frown as he stopped at a red light. "I don´t need any of that. Or... school. That´s boring anyway. Can I just find a job?" Wesker shuddered to think about the way Jake grew up in Edonia, what he had seen.

"No, Jake, you can get a part time job when you are older, but school is important. And you are a smart boy, so I know you will do well. As for the room, yes, you need one. As your... father, it is my duty to take care of you and provide for you."

"You sound like you´re trying too hard, Wesker." That was the first time he heard the boy say his name and he wondered about the truth of his words. Maybe he was, but after ten years, he felt like he had every right to do so.

"That may be. But there are basic things I believe a child should not be without." Like a mother, but he already failed in that aspect. It wasn´t too late though. Pulling into the parking lot, into the spot with his nameplate, Wesker stepped out and Jake followed his example. "You can leave your backpack here, I promise nothing will happen to it."

"You work here, then?" The boy stared at the tall building, the B.S.A.A. letters emblazoned on the front staring at them. "The person who called you... Jill... is she a friend?"

"A very good friend. Jill Valentine and I worked together for about six years now. Same goes for Chris Redfield. You might meet them today." Wesker looked at him, wondering if the boy wanted to hold his hand, but Jake seemed content to keep his hands in his pockets and wordlessly followed him inside. "I received a call about an emergency meeting, that´s why we had to go here first. After this, we are going to your new home and can start making a list of things we need to get you. This way." Wesker lead him to the elevator and the boy just nodded.

Was he overwhelmed? There have been no outburst, no crying. Nothing that would suggest his emotional state. When the elevator stopped at the appropriate floor he didn´t need to look to see the boy follow him closely, easily keeping up with his strides. Though after a moment he did slow down.

"Wesker! Ada dropped by with some new intel and-hey, who´s that?" Jill was already on her way to the meeting, file in hand and shortly after her Chris stepped out of his office, hair as messy as always. The man only needed to look at Jake once before his eyes widened and Wesker knew that he figured it out.

"Jill, Chris, this is Jake Muller." The boy nodded softly as Jill gave the man a questioning look, Chris just staring at him.  
"He´s _my son_."


	2. Step by Step

"Your... son?" Jill was the first to speak up, looking from Wesker to the boy and back to Wesker. "As in, your own?"

"Yes, Jill, my own son." Wesker sighed, irritated over being asked such a ridiculous question and in front of Jake no less. The boy did not seem concerned however, just looked from one person to another.

"When did that happen?" Meeting momentarily forgotten, Jill walked over and knelt down to look at Jake before holding her hand out. "Hi! I´m Jill Valentine, but just call me Jill."

"Jake." The boy took her hand, not at all intimidated. 

"Some ten years ago, perhaps eleven since Jake´s mother and I have been together. Look, I will explain all this later. This meeting better not take long." Looking at Jake he frowned. What should he do with the boy? He could just leave him in his office, but that seemed unsafe for a boy like him.

"You know, Sherry is here and Birkin will be at the meeting. Maybe she could keep an eye on Jake while we´re in the meeting as well." Jill stood up again, looking at the stunned Chris who had yet to introduce himself. "I´ll go and ask him. Why don´t you show him your office in the meantime? I will postpone the meeting for a few minutes." Already she was running off.

"She seems... energetic." Jake commented softly as he watched her go. "I can just wait in the lobby, I don´t mind."

"But I am sure your father does. Sherry is a bit older than you, but she´s a nice girl and knows her way around. By the way, I´m Chris."

"Redfield, right? Wesker mentioned you." Chris raised a brow and nodded after a moment while Wesker felt even more worried. So many things to think about and he needed to ask Birkin a few questions about raising children. Burton as well. But they both raised daughters... and he had a son. Would it be that different?

"Yea, that would be me. Heh, I remember when my sister, Claire, was this small. Feels like ages ago... it actually was." Right, he nearly forgot that Chris raised his little sister. Maybe he could be of help as well. In fact, he definitely would be. Wesker´s experience with children was non-existent.

"That over there is Wesker´s office. And right over there is mine. I will just assume that you will be hanging out at the B.S.A.A. from time to time, so just drop by anytime you want." Chris smiled, but the expression seemed a bit forget to Wesker. Jake remained silent, watching the man, then gave a faint nod.

"Thank you, Chris. Jake hasn´t been in America for too long and this is new to both of us. Even you have more experience with children than I do." Wesker felt no shame admitting that, aware that his own childhood, if it could even be called that, did not apply to this or any other situation. "While Jill collect Birkin and his daughter, I might as well show you my office, though I doubt there will be anything interesting for a child."

"That´s alright." Jake seemed almost passive, accepting what was happening without any complaint. And that worried Wesker. A child should be more vocal about what they wanted. Or perhaps not? He knew nothing about the way Jake grew up, what he had gone through, what he lived like. All he knew so far was that he liked to read.

His office looked professional and immaculate and he liked it that way. Everything had a place on the large desk and the heavy shelves lining one wall were full of books or files he kept on hand. The only item that was personal was the old S.T.A.R.S. photograph he had framed. "I guess children enjoy television." That might work.

"I don´t watch TV. It´s fine. I don´t need a babysitter or someone to entertain me. I can just wait here." Jake insisted on this and Wesker found that odd. Kneeling down again he stared at the boy.

"But you don´t have to. Jake, I would like you to get used to not only my co-workers, but also the building as a whole. There are places where you might get lost if you were to wander off alone, even if you say you wouldn´t. I know what boredom feels like. I´m sorry that the meeting came up and I will deal with it quickly."

"... okay."

"Are you hungry? There´s a café and a canteen. And Chris knows the location of all the vending machines in the building." The boy shook his head and Wesker knew he was lying. "Well, the meeting might take a while, no matter how hard I will urge them to finish, so tell Sherry, alright?"

"Tell me what? Hi! Oh, is that him? He looks just like you, only cuter!" Wesker stood up when Sherry stepped into the room, the girl obviously excited to meet Jake. She really did look like a teenager now. Strange to imagine the things she had gone through. "Hey, I´m Sherry. The nerdy guy in the white lab coat is my dad, William Birkin. He and Wesker have been friends before I was even born."

"..." Jake did not answer, just stared at the girl. The silence that filled the room when she did not get a word from him was heavy and Wesker was starting to get worried.

"There´s a lot of stuff to do at the B.S.A.A., though some areas are off limits even to people who work there. Oh, Jill said to give you this." Without asking she slid a lanyard with a card holder over his head that had his name in bold blue letters printed and right below 'Wesker´s son'. "I have one just like that, see?" She held up her own, only that her name was in deep green, 'Birkin´s daughter' right below. "They could put more work into them, but who knows, maybe we can decorate them with markers or something."

"You... talk a lot." Chris turned around to laugh while Wesker held back a smile. She did, a part of her charm perhaps.

"And you talk too little, so I will talk for both of us until you get used to it." Jake tugged on the lanyard around his neck and sighed, seemingly accepting his fate for the moment. "Just give me a call when the meeting´s over and we´ll meet you guys here. Alright, first, let me show you where Jill´s office is because at least she knows how to decorate. Oh, she has a few photos from your dad looking younger when he worked for S.T.A.R.S.! I have to ask her to show them to you. Wanna grab a snack?" Her voice drifted off as she continued talking, Jake just silently following a step behind until they rounded the corner and vanished.

"Wesker... you alright?" Chris sounded genuinely concerned and while he appreciated the sentiment, he didn´t know how to answer.

"I don´t know. A week ago I didn´t even know I fathered a child and now he´s going to live with me."

"Wanna talk about it?" There it was, the odd tone that Chris had since he first spoke after meeting Jake and Wesker had no idea what it was about. Looking at the younger man he could not figure him out at all.

"Perhaps later. I want the meeting to be over with so I can take Jake home and... slowly introduce him to his new life. Pick a school, get him new clothes, how to stay safe. I need to find a doctor he can visit when he gets sick and a dentist, see if he is vaccinated and if he´s allergic to anything, what food he-"

"Wesker! Slow down!" Chris grabbed his shoulder, forcing Wesker to meet the concerned gaze. Chris´ eyes always had a habit to change from hazel to a light shade of blue, or even darker chocolate. "Look, I know this is new and overwhelming, but don´t make this harder on yourself, alright? First just think about Jake and what he feels like. A foreign place, a man he never met who is his father, surrounded by strange people with even stranger work... things like doctors and schools can wait."

"You are right... of course." Wesker gave a faint nod and for now just focused on the meeting. Birkin was already waiting and had many questions just from the look on his face. But there was no time. 

New information on Umbrella presented itself, their downfall imminent and seeing the corporation cling to the last threads of existence made Wesker smile. So many lives ruined and ended because of that damn thing. And to think he and Birkin worked for them without knowing. It still made him feel sick. It was not long before evidence of a new B.O.W. was shown on the screen and his eyes narrowed as he surveyed the creature. Inferior to the one who briefly killed him, but even more lethal as far as ability went, he could tell. It wouldn´t be easy taking it out, but considering only one was in existence, the odds were in their favour.

The meeting took almost an hour and after that he walked with Birkin as the man messaged Sherry. "So, you´re a father now, huh? How does it feel?" Wesker, unsure of what answer was expected of him, could only shrug.

"I don´t know." Probably not the answer Birkin expected, judging by his expression, but the man happily patted his back after a moment.

"You´ll figure it out, don´t worry. I guess it´s all new to you both, but give me a call anytime you need help. Jake and Sherry are down in the training rooms, probably watching the teams or something. I guess that kind of thing is interesting to Jake. Shows that he´s your kid after all." Birkin laughed again as they headed to the elevator.

"William, what kind of food do small children like that enjoy?" That seemed like an appropriate question to ask. 

"Kids? Probably pizza, cheeseburgers, fast food and snacks. Getting a vegetable in the kid might be hard. Or not, I don´t know. Maybe refrain from going all high-cuisine on him. I know that Sherry always hated fish as a kid, but in the last year she started to like sushi. So tastes change over time. Just make sure he drinks his milk to grow tall and strong, just like daddy." The last word left a weird taste in Wesker´s mouth. 

Almost too eagerly he stepped out of the elevator and went to the locker rooms, not seeing Sherry or Jake anywhere. This was the men´s side... which side have they gone through? But he heard noises from the training room and they didn´t sound like something he heard before. Frowning he looked at Birkin who just shrugged. "She said they were here and having fun." Fun? What was considered fun for a ten year old boy?

"What is going on here?" He saw Sherry, cheering from a small circle of grown men who were also cheering and after a moment he realized they were calling Jake´s name. The boy´s jacket and lanyard were on a bench and he stood in the circle, facing a man who towered over him with ease.

"You have to see this! It´s amazing!" Sherry pulled Wesker over and the men quickly stepped aside to give him space. "Jake´s a really good fighter! Watch! Oh, don´t worry. Those are rubber knives used for training... though he said they could use a real one. Weird, huh? Kinda cocky for a kid." Sherry grinned, cheering Jake on again and Wesker´s attention was on his son.

He recognized the man as one of the new team they established to help in affected areas. So far few met his standards and this was one of them. Why was this man fighting his son? And why did Jake look so calm? Wesker wanted to step in when the man finally moved forward, slashing at the boy and only ended up slashing at thin air as Jake ducked, forcing his whole body weight against his leg, knocking he man off balance. The moment he fell, Jake was on his arm, grabbing the knife, twisting around as he straddled his chest and pressed the rubber edge to his neck. "I win. Again."

"Damn! How many is this?"

"Seven! He´s incredible! And so young!" Everyone sounded impressed, even pleased, but Wesker was frowning. This kind of skill wasn´t something a child should possess.

"Jake. Come on, we´re leaving. Say goodbye to everyone. Sherry, thank you for watching him. Birkin, I will call if I have any questions. You lot resume your training or I will have Jill come down to deal with you. Now." That was enough to send the men scrambling to properly resume their training practice.

Watching the young boy retrieve his things he saw the brief smile he had fade back into the neutral expression he had before. Jake enjoyed that fight and probably the others, but Wesker was only more concerned now. They walked in silence, Jake following without even looking at him, eyes downcast until they reached the car.

"You´re upset with me for fighting." Blunt and to the point. Wesker appreciated that from adults, but his son? It left him confused about how he should feel.

"Not for fighting... at least not majorly so. But the skill level was not something I would expect from a child. Where did you learn that?" Driving out of the parking lot he looked at Jake, deciding that getting him some new clothes should be the first thing to do. Winter was not exactly close, but it did get cold in the evening.

"Edonia. There was a guy who used to be a mercenary... he taught me in exchange for mum teaching his daughter piano. Mum thought it was a useful thing to know so she let me." A mercenary taught him this kind of thing? Now Wesker was even more worried. What other things has Jake been taught over the span of ten years? 

"Very well, I guess it is a useful skill to have, but don´t go around showing it off to other kids at school. Others may not take lightly to that." He had to look into schools soon. The ones he found so far didn´t meet his standards.

"I won´t. I´m sorry..."

"Don´t be. I admit that I am impressed that a boy your age managed to overpower a grown man who had trained for longer. At least they will work harder from now on. And I guess..." Wesker sighed, stopping at a red light as they neared the city centre. "From time to time, if they ask for a rematch, as long as you are careful and someone, either me, Jill or Chris, is there to supervise, you can do it again." Jake looked up at last, surprised and Wesker gave him what he hoped was a warm smile. 

"Really?" The hopeful tone in his voice was all Wesker needed to hear.

"Yes. But enough of that. Your backpack... I assume that´s everything you have with you, correct?" Jake nodded. "Then next thing on the list is to get you some new clothing. I´m not used to what is considered stylish or modern, so we might need assistance with that, but I want your opinion on what you like or dislike as well. You are the one who has to feel good in what you wear as well as comfortable. Understood?"

"Yes, but I really don´t need any new clothes. I have a change of clothes... the bar of soap mum used to always get me, my toothbrush and a photo and book. I´m fine." That didn´t sound like anything at all to Wesker and he realized the difference of what Jake was used to and what would change quickly.

"I know that is how you feel, Jake, so we´ll only get a few things. Don´t worry. I hate to say this, but money is no issue." The boy frowned, probably not comfortable with the idea, but still nodded. The remainder of the car ride was silent until Wesker pulled over and got out. A clothing store targeted at children and young adults. Seemed suitable enough. Hopefully this wouldn´t take too long.

\---

Two hours later and Albert Wesker realized he hated shopping with a burning passion. The sales assistant was helpful, almost too eager to style the boy and after she realized that Jake had an inkling towards darker colours, she seemed to gather every item in the store that fit the description. There were three floors to it as well. Boys´, Girls´ and undergarments and shoes. At least they didn´t need to wander too far, but it was exhausting. The only good point was the lack of other customers since it was the middle of the day.

"That still looks like way too much." Jake tried to protest so many times to the clothes, frowning at his own reflection, but whenever he stepped out of the changing room with a neutral face, Wesker knew he liked it. Now they had everything he could need. Shoes, socks, underwear, pyjamas, although those took a long time since everything was ridiculously childish to both of them, and normal everyday clothes. The bags fit nicely into the car and Wesker realized it was past lunch already. The boy had to be hungry.

"Shall we stop somewhere to eat?" There was a small Italian place not far from them. Kids liked pizza, Birkin told him, but they should have other foods as well. But Jake just shook his head. 

"I´m fine."

"Jake." The boy looked up at him, eyes determined and his stubbornness showing. Wesker knelt down so he could look him straight in the eyes. "I don´t know how you grew up and I regret that I was not there for you and your mother. But I promise I will take care of you. I promise you will never go hungry or be cold, that I will not let anyone hurt you. So when you need something, tell me. When you are hungry, tell me, even if it is just a snack you want. I cannot read minds and my own childhood was not exactly normal either, so I don´t know anything about children. But I want to learn." For a while he didn´t say a word, just stared at him with those large blue eyes and then slowly, Jake gave a nod.

"I guess... I am kinda hungry." Success! And not a small one, either. Wesker nodded and stood up again.

Getting Jake to communicate not only his needs, but also his wants, would take more than one talking to and he was ready for that. In the restaurant he let the boy choose what he wanted and to fill the silence told him all the B.S.A.A. did, how they worked against the bad guys, though after a while he dropped the childish lingo. Jake was smarter than the average kid his age and didn´t seem to appreciate being talked down to.

In the grocery store later, Wesker went down his usual route, getting what he knew was running out and kept an eye on Jake who stuck close. The boy´s gaze lingered briefly on the fruit display and before he could pretend not to, Wesker asked him to grab whatever he wanted. The one single apple the boy held up made him smile. "There are different types. Sweet and sour ones, some tart ones, why not grab one of each so you can figure out which one you like best? Might as well get other fruit, too."

For once, Jake didn´t argue, selecting the apples himself. Oddly enough, candy or chips didn´t interest him at all. And once more Wesker was faced with a dilemma. Force the boy to try new things that he probably had to go without or let him go at his own pace? Candy was not healthy, but he was a child. Even something like this was just ridiculously complicated and he was close to calling Birkin when he just decided to pick some things he saw Chris enjoy before. Chocolate mostly.

"I think this is everything we need for a while." Jake unloaded the cart onto the belt with practiced ease, putting the heavy things first without being asked to and bagged them all up properly as well. He acted more like an adult than a child and while impressed, Wesker disliked that his son had a large part of his childhood stolen.

And to think they had yet to get home.

"Your new home is on the top floor, so it is more practical to use the elevator rather than the stairs. And I know it will be a while before you will consider it your home as well, so for now don´t worry about it. But I insist that you have your own room. Especially growing up it is important that you have your own space, Jake."

"Okay... what time do you wake up? For work, I mean." Wesker pulled into the underground parking lot and stepped out, gathering the grocery bags in one arm with ease. He could feel Jake´s stare, but thought nothing of it.

"Usually around seven in the morning and by eight I am at work. Why?"

"Just asking... you´re pretty strong." Wesker froze as he looked at the armful of bags. The weight was nothing to him, but a normal man should not be able to lift them so easily. "Is that because of the serum from Doctor Birkin?"

"How do you-... Sherry." Jake nodded and then smirked. "She really does talk a lot. Yes, indeed it is. The serum saved my life in the face of a B.O.W., that-"

"Bio-Organic Weapon." Jake filled in, putting his backpack on and picked up the remaining bags in the back before Wesker could. "There was talk about them being sold in Edonia as well. They want to use them as means to overthrow the government..."

"That´s... actually interesting information. I will look into that soon. But yes, a B.O.W. attacked Chris and I wanted to save him. It was a simple decision to make. Are you upset because I haven´t told you before?" Walking to the elevator he called it down, locking the car.

"Not really. You wanted to protect him and you did. That´s pretty impressive. Most people would not care about another person like that. And the serum apparently made you stronger and faster." Jake followed him into the elevator once the door opened and Wesker felt a smile tug on his lips. The boy was much smarter than a child his age had any right to be. "Is that why your eyes glow?"

"When... did you notice that?" He would need to be more careful in the future.

"After the mock fight with the guy in the training room. You were glaring and for a moment they red and... looked kinda like a cat´s. It looked kinda cool..." Jake looked away, staring at the floor of the elevator.

"But scary?" Jake nodded. "They change with strong emotion, as I have found, and usually I wear dark shades to hide them as it makes even people who know uncomfortable. I had hoped to avoid that with you, but I can start wearing them if you wish." The elevator stopped and Wesker stepped out, his son following. "This is the apartment. There are only two on this floor, so it is easy to remember."

"Okay." Jake nodded, frowning now, as though he was steadying himself for what he was about to see. Wesker could only sigh as he unlocked the door and lead him inside. It didn´t look like a real home, he would admit that. Jake took his shoes off without being told to and once Wesker saw that he was waiting for something, lead the boy to the living room. 

"You can set everything on the couch while I show you around."

"Alright... this place really is big. And you live here alone?" Jake set the bags on the couch, then set his backpack down. Just seeing how many things they bought and how many still had to be made Wesker sigh. Boys Jake´s age grew out of clothes quickly, especially once they would hit puberty.

"I did. Until now. The guestroom has only been used a handful of times, but now I hope you will accept it as your room. Of course, feel free to decorate it as you wish." Probably with posters or... whatever boys his age liked. Showing him around made sense, though Wesker asked him not to play around in his home office, aware that it wasn´t necessary. Come to think of it, he should get Jake a computer so he could use it for homework assignments or video games. Kids his age should enjoy that, but the more he learned about his son, the more he realized Jake was not like them.

"I don´t entertain guests often. Most of the time Jill shows up as she pleases, you will recognize the doorbell without question. Sometimes Barry Burton, another old colleague and former S.T.A.R.S. member whom you will meet later. Come to think of it... he has a daughter your age. Moira." Which meant she went to a school somewhere. A school Jake could attend! 

"And Chris?"

"... he visits from time to time. Usually when his sister, Claire, is in town. Why don´t you bring the clothes into your room for now, maybe put them away if you want, while I put the groceries away?" The last time Chris visited, the man kissed him and in the morning forgot about it, the drunken stupor taking the moment away as it faded. That was not something he wanted Jake to know about.

"Alright."

"And if you want... you could tell me about Edonia. Your mother... your life." Wesker threaded carefully, putting the milk in the fridge, arranging the fruits on a decorative platter. He wouldn´t blame the boy if he would refuse. How could he? He was basically a stranger asking about his whole life. A stranger Jake would live with at least until he was eighteen. Who knew what the boy would want to do by then?

"Okay... I think I can do that." Wesker felt relieved and finished putting the groceries away, needing a moment to find a place for the candy. He never kept those things at his place. For now, the shelf where he kept the coffee would do. Later he would show Jake where everything was.

For now he made some tea, though after a moment decided that Jake might prefer juice and poured a tall glass. The school Barry´s daughter went to might just be what he was looking for. There was barely any noise coming from the boy´s room and after a while, Wesker grew concerned. He hesitated, knocking briefly before entering the dimly lit room, spotting the boy immediately. 

The curtains were drawn and the bags were still mostly full. Jake just sat on the bed, his shoulders shaking as he stared at something in his hands. And as Wesker stepped close, he recognized the photo of the boy and his mother he had been shown before. Wet drops fell onto the boy´s worn jeans as he sniffled.

And for the first time in his life, Wesker had no idea what to do. 

He had faced zombies, corruption, a living weapon, the ones who made him into what he was today, but never had he faced a crying child that was his own. Words failed him as Jake sobbed and then slowly looked at him, eyes puffy and red and swimming with more tears that never seemed to stop streaming down his cheeks.

For how long had the boy put up a brave face? Even now he was trying to fight the tears. And after a few more seconds, Wesker realized that maybe words were not important in moments like this. Sitting beside the boy he paused for a moment, then hugged Jake close and a moment later the boy´s hand gripped onto his shirt as he cried. And Wesker let him, not saying a word, just rocked the crying boy in his arms for as long as he needed.

Time passed without him noticing, but when Jake grew still, Wesker pulled away. His shirt was soaked with tears, but he didn´t care. He found his son had cried himself to sleep and it saddened him, but he understood. He himself had done that once or twice. Gently he moved him onto the bed, taking off his jacket and set it on the back of a chair, then placed the photo on the nightstand so he could see it when he would wake up. Tucking him in before he straightened, Wesker finally became aware of something important.

His life had changed forever and it scared him like no Tyrant ever could.


	3. A school good enough for my son

With Jake asleep, Wesker sat in the living room, sipping the tea he made and just stared at nothing. Not even a full day and already he felt worried about the boy. Jake´s childhood was so different from what other children went through. The fact that he did not ask for anything, even when he was hungry, that he thought one change of clothes was enough. How he took down a grown man with such ease... it worried Wesker and rightfully so. Sighing, the man leaned back. He needed help. Birkin, Burton, even Chris Redfield went through this, but they all raised girls in a relatively normal way.

Maybe he was overdoing it. The clothes made sense to buy. Basic toiletries for a child... what exactly did a child need? Probably no shaving kit or cologne. Jake´s hair was cut short, so he probably didn´t care for combs much. Wesker received only a thin file on the boy, nothing that would say anything about his vaccinations or previous illnesses or doctor visits and he doubted the expertise of a normal physician. No, Birkin would need to step in. 

At least he was healthy. And strong. Although upset, Wesker was proud that his son managed to overpower the soldier. From what he heard, he had a winning streak going as well. Impressive. Jake´s dislike of going to school caused more wrinkles to appear on his forehead as he considered the options. The fact that Burton´s oldest was a year older than Jake and the man was very peculiar about his two daughters made him wonder about the school she went to.

Might as well call him now that Jake was asleep. Stepping out onto the balcony, not wanting to wake the boy up by talking, Wesker stared out into the city for a while. It was different from Edonia in so many ways. The boy´s life has been uprooted from what he knew for a decade and now he was forced to adjust and grow up in a whole different world. Wesker wanted to make sure he wanted for nothing, but even now he felt like he forced those things on Jake.

Maybe the next step would be to get a nice picture frame for the photo the boy had. The edges were worn already. Yes, that seemed like a good idea. Dialling Burton´s number he leaned against the railing and waited for the man to pick up.

"Hello, Burton. I am sure you heard already from Jill or Birkin."

"Right about that. So, what´s the kid like? A mini-Wesker?" He heard the amusement in the man´s voice.

"I don´t know what to tell you to be honest. The boy is... distant, which is understandable considering his mother died recently and he is forced to live in another country with a man whom he never met." It sounded worse when he said it out loud like this. "He doesn´t ask for anything, speaks like an adult and can take down a grown man with ease."

"Yea... Birkin told me about that. Sounds impressive, but it makes me wonder what else the kid knows. Anyway, I told Moira about it and she sounds excited. She thinks your son is a little blond version of you with the shades and black clothes... please tell me he isn´t."

"I see nothing wrong with my style, but no. He´s actually a redhead, keeps his hair buzzed down, but does seem to like darker clothes. No shades. He doesn´t need them. Actually, Moira is the reason I called."

"Moira? Why her?"

"She´s a year older than Jake and I know how protective a father you are. I´m still looking for a school for the boy. So far, none have met my standards and I know you are content with the one you found for her."

"Yea, but that´s a middle school and she just started in August. If Jake is younger, he should be in elementary, right? Does he speak English?" More than that, Wesker thought with a smile.

"English, Edonian, Russian, German and apparently some Spanish and French. He speaks more eloquently English than a few native speakers I know. But elementary seems... redundant. Getting him used to one school, only to move on to another the year after?" Already he was going through so many changes. Wesker wanted to avoid any more of the drastic ones for now.

"I see what you mean. I´ll send you the address of the school so call and ask, alright? Honestly, Moira is happy there. Been barely two months, but the teachers are apparently good and the kids there nice, even the older ones. If you want, we can set up a playdate or something for the kids." He heard the man laugh at the other end and then a girl´s voice ask whom he was talking to. "Wesker. Wanna say hi?"

"Please don´t-..." Too late, the phone rustling before he heard an excited girl´s voice.

"When can I meet him? We´re the same age, right? My school is great and I bet he would like it there! Oh, hi, Mr. Wesker!" Such a lively child, she was.

"Hello, Moira. I´m glad to hear you enjoy the school. Yes, Jake is one year younger than you, so I think it would be appropriate for him to attend middle school instead of elementary. We shall see how things go." At least with Moira there, Jake would have someone to talk to.

"That sounds great. I´m giving dad the phone back. Bye!"

"Bye, Moira." The phone rustled again and he was relieved. Talking to children was far more complicated than he ever assumed. The brief times he interacted with either Moira or a young Sherry were nothing compared to his own son. Yet Jake already seemed far more mature. "Very well then, send me the school address and phone in a message, if you would, I should go check up on Jake."

"What´s the kid doing? Playing?"

"No... he cried himself to sleep in my arms while staring at a photograph of his mother."

"Well, damn. Must be hard on the kid. Guess I will talk to Moira and Polly about some things before they meet with the boy. Good luck, Wesker. You have no idea how much you will need it. Just remember. It´s your son, just a child. No matter how grown up he may seem or act."

"I will keep that in mind. Thank you, Barry."

"Anytime." The call ended and not a minute after he received the information regarding the middle school Moira attended. Red Mountain Middle School. Always such odd names, but he did not question it. First things first.

Checking up on Jake as he went back inside he was relieved to find the boy still asleep. He left the door partially open and went to his office. Turning the computer on he waited, staring at the photo on his desk. Jake and his mother. He had a copy of the one the boy had. She looked as stunning as when they first met. Vibrant and full of life, but at the same time paler. She already had to have been sick at that point. If she had sought him out, contacted him even once, Wesker would have taken care of her and Jake. He never got to find out why she left, either.

He set the photo aside for now and began an online search on the school, reading every bit of articles. Sports and academic achievements for a middle school were rather impressive. Not a bad word anywhere, either. He spent a good hour searching for any information that might be discouraging, but found himself liking the school more and more. It was not far, either, but a school bus was too much. No, he would drive Jake to school.

Grabbing his phone he dialled the number on the school´s website. Of course, it was up to Jake if he would end up liking it there, but that meant actually asking the boy to voice his opinion and that was still something Wesker was working on.

"Good afternoon. My name´s Doctor Albert Wesker and I wanted to inquire about late sign-ups for the Red Mountain Middle School... yes, I will hold." The secretary seemed overly excited. And Wesker knew that throwing in his title helped. At least it was useful for something. Another woman picked up, introducing herself as the headmistress of the school. 

"Yes, my son is new to America and I have been looking for a suitable school for him. Yours was recommended to me by a colleague and old friend... he´s ten and speaks perfect English, among other languages, of course... Albert Wesker... Yes, the one and the same... the circumstances were somewhat unusual. For the both of us. His mother passed away and I only recently found out I have a son... of course. Tomorrow should work... it all depends on how Jake will like the school... Barry Burton. His daughter Moira Burton started attending this summer and has been delighted. It is their recommendation that I rely on... tomorrow, nine in the morning... No, it is no trouble. Thank you. I´m looking forward to it." 

That went rather well. The woman was pleasant and there was no judgement in her voice, merely interest. So far, things were going rather well. Or at least he liked to think that way. And since he would not be going to work tomorrow, might as well catch up on it right now. He had nothing better to do while Jake slept. Yes, dealing with the paperwork he took home made sense for now.

Ten minutes into paperwork he was looking up tips on raising a young boy as a single father.

\---

"Wesker?" The small voice calling out his name snapped him out of his deep search. He had several pages of information saved, but they all ended with the same thing. Time and experience. Everyone was an expert when it came to their own children, but that was it. Standing up he grunted, stretching briefly, feeling stiff from the damn chair and walked out. Jake was awake and looked confused.

"I´m here. I was in the office doing research." Now that just sounded ridiculous. Without thinking he retrieved a fresh glass of orange juice for the boy and handed it to him.

"Research? On what?" Still sleepy, the boy just took the glass, slowly sipping while Wesker contemplated lying.

"On... raising a child... as a single father. I am sure you figured out my lack of experience regarding this matter." Or his inability to talk to a child like it was a child and not just a miniature adult. Barry´s words came back to him and Wesker sighed. It had gotten late while Jake slept.

"Just... be like you always are. Don´t adjust because I´m here. It´s not like... it´s not like you want me here, so when I can I will leave and-"

"Jake, don´t ever say something so ridiculous and stupid again." Wesker sounded as upset as he was. "I want you here. And not just for some ridiculous time limit the laws have thought up. I want you here because you are my son." With a sigh he shook his head, gently leading the boy to the couch and sat there, waiting until Jake sat down as well, his eyes downcast once more. "I am your father. Just because neither of us knew the other exists until a week ago, it doesn´t change a thing for me. I am your father and I will take care of you because I want to, not because I feel obligated. I need you to understand that you are wanted here, Jake. Not tolerated, wanted. And I will keep repeating it until you get it." Which might be more than once, he presumed.

The boy just nodded, looking at him after a moment. "You have your own life though. Your job is... difficult, from what I saw and know. And you are busy fighting bioterrorism." 

"That might be, but so are others and if they can manage having a child or even more and do their job, then so can I." And he was determined to prove that to Jake more than anyone. "Anyway, I called an old friend whose daughter is attending a middle school not far from here. The school itself looks rather appropriate and might be suitable for you. Tomorrow morning we´re going to visit and you can decide if you like it, alright?"

"Okay..." Jake sounded anything, but pleased, the prospect of a new school probably annoying the boy, but there was no way around it.

"Usually, a boy your age would attend the last year of elementary, but I think you are more than intelligent to skip ahead to middle school. It is not uncommon for children to skip a year or two in their academics. Now, perhaps we should start making a proper list of things you need. It is one thing to make one without you here and another to consider what all will be needed."

"Sounds like too much work... but okay." Jake sipped the juice, staring at the glass for a moment. "America is really different from Edonia. Back there... it´s not that uncommon for a kid to have a job. Even a small one like filling shelves in a store or picking vegetables, things like that." 

"And you had a job as well, I presume?" 

"Yea... a few. Most of the time it was gathering apples in an orchard. People in Edonia love spirits and many make them from apples or plums, even pears and cherries. The man often gave me extra fruit to take home, too. I think that was one of the better jobs I had. Most were just... gathering information. People often got shot so they employed kids who could hide easily and be silent." He shrugged, thinking it was nothing while Wesker was even more determined to look into Edonia and the dealings going on.

"Mum taught piano whenever she could. She was really great! And even rich people wanted her to teach their kids but the last two years she wasn´t able to travel well and medicine was expensive. She still taught, but from our apartment. The old piano worked perfectly. I wonder... what happened to it. Probably thrown out with the rest of the things." A piano. Of course she would have one. It suited her so well, too.

"Did she teach you to play?" Wesker was genuinely curious and seeing Jake´s soft nod made him smile. "Maybe one day, when you feel like it, you could show me. There´s a lounge at the B.S.A.A. that has a piano, though I don´t think I have ever seen anyone play it. Now that I think of it... I doubt it has been tuned." Something to tell Jill about later. For now, Wesker stood up, looking at the clock.

"It´s dinner time. How about you go and put the clothes away, maybe think of what you want to wear tomorrow, and I make something to eat. Are you... in the mood for anything in particular?" Kids liked fastfood according to Birkin, and Barry said that he should not talk to Jake like an adult. But the boy was more of a grown-up than some of the actual adults he met.

"Anything´s fine." Jake shrugged, staring at the man and Wesker raised a brow at him. When he sighed, he saw the boy think about the options. "I guess... I don´t really like mushrooms. They taste weird and look kinda gross." Step by step.

"Understood. I admit not being especially fond of them myself, but for me it is parsley that I despise. I am afraid that green herb is not present in our kitchen." He heard a soft, laugh-like sound come from Jake and the boy was trying really hard to pretend he was not smiling. Wesker was satisfied with that response and opened the fridge. Chicken breast seemed like a good idea.

Cooking for someone other than himself, especially a child, was a strange feeling. But at least he knew what he was doing. He heard the ruffling of paper bags as Jake probably started putting away the new clothes. Tomorrow he would propose buying a nice picture frame for the photo and maybe he would get two. One for himself as well.

Dinner did not take long to make and he set the table as he was used to. Eating meals with someone was a new experience for Wesker, not counting the times Jill and Chris and even Birkin decided to invade his office during lunch. Grabbing a notebook and a pen he set them down to make a list of what else they would need to get. School supplies, mostly.

When Jake joined him for dinner, the boy asked him more about how he became the way he was and though reluctant, Wesker told him the truth. How he worked for Umbrella, how he found out what they were doing and began the crusade against them. How he protected Chris when the Tyrant threatened to kill him. And the power he gained from that, even at the cost of his human nature.

"You don´t look like a _demon_..." Jake´s words made him smile.

"Thank you. I prefer to think of myself as enhanced. My job is dangerous, but this should help in the long run. Now, let´s start working on the list of school supplies you will need. Along with anything else. And I still insist on a cell phone." He heard Jake sigh, but the boy did not argue this time and soon they had a page full of things, most of them added by Wesker, but Jake seemed to like a few ideas.

When the boy yawned, it was past ten in the evening and Wesker decided it was time to send the boy to bed. They had another interesting day tomorrow. 

\---

"And remember. Your opinion matters the most. You would be the one attending the school." Wesker saw the boy nod, a frown on his forehead before he relaxed. Dressed in new clothes he didn´t look much different than yesterday. But he was strangely calm, more worried about Wesker missing work to deal with this than anything else, the man reassuring him that it was fine. As one of the founders, he could take the liberty of missing a day or two, or even a week. He always caught up on work at home.

Parking in the visitor lot, Wesker stepped out, sliding the shades into his breast pocket. The school looked rather pleasant, modern, surrounded by trees, their leaves turning red. Red Mountain. It made sense now that he saw it. The weather was in their favour as well and he heard the sound of a class outside playing soccer or some other game, a ball being kicked the most distinguishable sound. He had never been a fan of sports when it came to chasing a ball.

"Shall we?"

"Okay. Looks nice. There´s no trash around." For a child to notice something like that... most odd. Wesker just nodded, walking with Jake inside the building and to the neatly dressed woman who awaited them.

"Doctor Wesker, I presume? And you must be Jake. Please, this way. We´ll talk for a while and then take a small tour of the school itself." Wesker shook her hand and followed, already analyzing the building. A proper layout, a large atrium with maps to show where everything was. And it was equally clean as outside. The plants were alive instead of dry or fake.

"Our school has a tradition of allowing younger students in provided their academics allow them to pursue an education without falling back in their studies. Along with extended programs that let the students pick at will what they want to fill free time with, although none are obligatory. The children attending are still growing and we raise and educate them to become wholesome teens and young adults before they enter a high school of their choosing, though our sister school is more often than not the primary choice." She lead them to her office, the outside wall lines with certificates and diplomas.

"Please have a seat. Now, Doctor Wesker, if I may talk to Jake first?" She waited for them to sit down before taking a seat herself and the man nodded only once Jake did. "Excellent. Jake, I know you are from Edonia, but I want to personally assure you that our school cares about the person you are, not where you came from. Both the academic personnel and the students. Your father assured me that there is no language barrier."

"No, madam. I speak English and... a few others."

"Wonderful. Are you interested in anything beyond the basic academics? Art, sports, science, something like that?" Wesker saw Jake frown and he knew the boy enjoyed the training session at the B.S.A.A. so perhaps martial arts, but could a school offer a course suitable for a boy who could take down a grown man? No, probably not. Maybe the piano would be of interest to him...

"I don´t know. In Edonia we didn´t have anything like that..."

"That´s alright. It is never too late to decide to join a club you might enjoy. Doctor Wesker, Jake, would you care for a little tour of our school? Classes are in session so students won´t be in the hallways and you don´t need to worry about being overwhelmed." 

"That sounds pleasant. What do you think Jake."

"Okay... sounds good I guess." The boy nodded and stood up, Wesker following as the woman lead them into the hallway and explained which classes took place where. The science department, as she called it, was rather advanced for a school like this and Wesker surveyed one of the empty classrooms with interest. Nothing was left out or unattended, everything in order and clean. The library was giant, which seemed to shock Jake as he entered and stared at the tall shelves. 

"Aside from academics, we also have literature of interest, from poetry to the newest releases, of course. We encourage the students to read in their free time as well. Many students of course prefer comic books, but as long as they are reading, we allow for that as well. Next, our computer rooms. While we provide computers for students to work on in the library, we have a separate class for programming since a few students expressed interest in that." 

It really looked like a great school. Posters for various clubs seeking new members, from sports to interest clubs like photography, were all over. But not even a piece of gum on the floor or any scuffed lockers. Wesker liked it more and more, but the decision was up to Jake in the end.

When the bell rang, it was a moment before students began to leave the classrooms, many of the politely greeting the woman and Wesker, eyeing the tall man with suspicion before seeing Jake. The boy didn´t seem to care, listening to her explain about how long classes took and how the cafeteria worked to provide healthy and substantial meals when Wesker heard a familiar voice.

"Mr. Wesker! You´re here!" Moira did not hesitate to separate from her friends and run up to the man, excited, her short hair falling into her face that she brushed aside. "So? Did you decide yet? Hello Mrs. Reid! Oh, you must be Jake. Hi, I´m Moira! Our dads have been friends and colleagues for ages." Jake just stared at her, startled and perhaps vaguely interested. This was the first person his age he met since he came to America, Wesker presumed, and it had to be the energetic young girl.

"Hello, Moira. I hope you paid attention in class. We have been taking a tour of the school for now, but it is up to Jake to decide. Personally, I rather like what I have seen so far."

"It looks nice. I like the library." Wesker smiled at the boy and looked to Moira again. 

"I could show him around! It´s different when someone like me shows you around than an adult, right? Can I? I have study hall next anyway."

"As long as you have all your homework done, Ms. Burton." The woman sounded amused and Wesker knelt down to look at Jake. Leaving him alone in a school full of people he didn´t know, children of various ages, all older than him. He appeared rather disinterested, but Wesker could be wrong.

"What do you say? Moira probably knows the place better since she started this year. And the point of view of a student is different from that of a parent, that is for sure. Would you like her to show you around?" Jake frowned, considering the option before looking to the eager Moira and very slowly nodded. "Alright then. Half an hour should be plenty, since I am sure she wants to revise for her next class as well. Moira, I trust you to bring Jake back to the headmistress´ office in exactly thirty minutes."

"Will do! Come on, let me introduce you first!" She took his hand and Jake let her, glancing at Wesker as she dragged him to a gaggle of girls.

"Children... are strange." Wesker commented softly, earning himself a chuckle from the woman.

"Indeed they are. Jake is no exception to that. Very well, let us go over the details. I think we can assume by now that he would enjoy studying here." Wesker followed her, glancing back at Jake who was not being lead by a group of young girls around the school. He felt worried. His son on his own like this... "There is no need to be concerned. We take pride in our students and their friendly and welcoming nature."

Wesker didn´t feel any calmer, but he focused on the matter at hand. The school curriculum, classes Jake would take, things he might need to study to catch up. It all seemed like a lot for a child, but he knew that someone like Jake could handle it. Exactly thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door and someone entered.

"We´re back! I think Jake likes it here. He doesn´t talk much, but that´s fine. Anyway, I hope I´ll see you later. Bye Mrs. Reid. Mr. Wesker! Bye Jake!" She waved as Jake entered the office and closed the door, sighing.

"She talks a lot. Like Sherry. But... it wasn´t bad. The school is nice." He walked over to his father and the man smiled. "I think... I want to go here."

"I´m glad you decided. We have just about finished here. Mrs. Reid gave me a list of things to go through later. For now, let us buy the things you will need for school and see about the class schedule. I take it... you would start tomorrow? Or maybe the day after would be better?" Should he give Jake more time to adjust? He seemed to be doing rather well for now.

"Tomorrow is good. At least I wouldn´t miss more classes, right? Though I hope I don´t need many things..." Jake looked at Wesker with a frown, then at the woman since she would probably know best.

"All books you will need for some classes will be given to you, don´t worry. You´ll just need things like notebooks and pencils, the usual, I would say. Would you like the bus schedule?"

"Actually, I think I will just bring Jake to school in the morning since it´s on the same route I would take to work." A small fib from Wesker´s side, since it would take a few minutes longer, but he really didn´t mind. Lately he had so many things on his mind though, he could use the drive between Jake´s new school and the headquarters to think.

Saying goodbye to the headmistress as she escorted them out, Wesker let Jake carry the file with all the information a new student had to know, along with a map of the area and teacher names and the various clubs the school offered. The ride back to the city centre did not take long at all and already the boy was reading through the school rules, nodding to himself from time to time, then moved on to memorizing teacher names.

"Jake, about yesterday..." Wesker hesitated for a moment unsure how to mention this before just going for it. "I think we should get a picture frame for the photo of you and your mother." There. That wasn´t so bad. Looking at the boy he saw Jake stare with wide blue eyes, apparently startled by the idea before he smiled like Wesker hadn´t seen yet and nodding most eagerly.

"Yea!" That smile was disarming. Wesker smiled back and soon pulled into a parking lot outside a shopping mall. He never liked these places, crowded and loud and full of... people. But everything they would need was there in one spot. Along with a cellular phone provider. First things first.

"There´s a frame shop on the second floor, close to a school supply store. Shall we then?" Observing the map inside he looked at Jake, the boy looking eager to get the picture frame and Wesker lead them straight to the store. The variety was great, but he could not imagine the boy going for something gaudy or plastic. And he was right.

The boy quickly found a nice wooden piece made of rosewood and pointed it out to Wesker. "I think that would look wonderful. Would you mind if I would get the same for the photo I have for my desk?"

"You... have one? I mean sure, you can do whatever you want, right?" But Jake was smiling still, perhaps even liking the idea and Wesker picked the two picture frames, making sure they were the correct size as he brought them up to the counter and saw Jake frown again. "I don´t... have any money."

"Jake, I told you, it is no issue. You are my son and I will take care of you. Although this reminds me, we should speak about allowance later." He didn´t want the boy to consider looking for a job when there was no need to. "A weekly sum I will give you to buy whatever you want or save up for something else. How much is appropriate for a young boy..." Another thing he should ask Burton about.

Paying for the frames he handed the bag to Jake since he knew how careful he would be with them. And he was right, his son protective of the bag, avoiding walking close to anything, even though they were neatly wrapped. "Now for the school supplies. I am glad we have a list."

That took much less time than shopping for clothes, although he could not agree with the bright and neon colours. Jake didn´t seem exactly happy about them either, still going for the darker shades and Wesker let him, just happy to see initiative from the boy´s side. Though he took to carrying those purchases since they were rather heavy. "Next up, a cell phone."

At least Jake didn´t argue as they entered the store. New types were coming out practically every month now and as soon as a representative showed him the best models, Wesker turned to Jake, aware that the boy would most likely say whatever was the cheapest would work. "I think having the same model as my own will do nicely." Jake just nodded and when they walked out, his eyes remained downcast. The smile he had on his face when they bought the picture frame was gone and Wesker almost regretted buying the phone.

"You know, it won´t be just my number in there. You can have Moira´s and Sherry´s. And probably Jill´s and Chris´ would be useful. A phone is not a toy and can save information that you would need later. Even take photos, although the quality is debatable." Wesker reached out and lightly touched the top of Jake´s head. "I know these are so many changes for you, but I assure you, everything will be fine over time. Would you like to stop at the B.S.A.A. headquarters and say hello to everyone?"

Jake appeared to consider it and then nodded. "Yea. I want to remember where everything is so I don´t get lost on my own." What a smart boy he was. Wesker was proud that he though ahead like this and smiled as they walked back out and to the car. By now it was a whole day since Jake fully entered his life and they made some big steps, important changes, but things were working out rather well.

Wesker had no doubts that everything would be fine. He could do this and _not_ fuck up.


	4. Small Secrets

Wesker was far more nervous than Jake about his first day of school. The boy was actually too calm to his liking, neither excited nor anxious, calmly making sure he had everything in order in his backpack. His father asked if he wanted a new one, but the boy refused, liking the one he had. And it was in pretty good condition, all things considered. It did not take a genius to figure out why the boy liked it. He seemed pretty fond of the newly framed photo sitting on the nightstand in his room, but that was it as far as decorations went. All in due time, Wesker thought.

After dinner he called Barry again, asking for advice regarding school lunches, whether to make something or rely on the ones provided. At least one of them had experience with this and Barry provided the answer he sought quickly.

"Just don´t worry about it. Jake got a plastic card with all the papers, right? All he has to do is pick what he wants, they scan the card and you´ll pay at the end of the month. Moira´s been doing it and loves it. Apparently they have pizza days, so I can´t blame her. She´s been talking nonstop about Jake since she came home, too." Although Barry could not see, Wesker nodded, feeling relieved.

"What about allowance? Children this age receive money as far as I know, on a weekly basis to save up for... what children like, I guess." What would Jake save up for? Probably... nothing at all, just put it away. He used to save up for medicine. To think that money was never a problem for Wesker made him feel somewhat sick.

"I give Moira ten dollars a week and she can earn more by doing chores around the house. Clean the litter box, wash the dishes and put them away, that kind of thing. Polly gets seven and can equally earn more." That sounded about normal. Again, Wesker nodded, looking over the list of things he had noted down over the past two days.

"Thank you. Let me know if you ever need me to pick up Moira from school as I will be doing that with Jake from now on. Stop by at the B.S.A.A. later. We have another mission coming up. Something with Russia." The man on the other end sighed in response, apparently annoyed by such news since it meant he would be taken away from home. Perhaps over time they might move the headquarters to Europe or create another major branch there to make things easier. For now, the B.S.A.A. had branched out into Far East and Africa, staring a Europe branch in London within the next few months. Good enough

"Alright, I´ll be there. And thanks. I´ll have her wait for Jake tomorrow since they get along. Let´s hope she won´t talk his ear off. Ah, gotta go. Kathy´s calling me. See you later, Wesker."

"Goodbye, Barry." At least Jake had one friend at the school already. Tomorrow was the big day.

\---

Wesker saw a few cars already slowing, parents dropping off their kids for school. Though his car stood out, he did not care, calmly waiting until he could open the door. "Now, remember to call me if anything happens. And I do mean anything, understood? Other than that, remember what we spoke about and ask Moira if you need help. She may talk a lot, but most kids do and they will be curious, Jake."

"I know. I´ll be fine. No fighting, no phone in class and volume off, no talking about B.S.A.A. or your job and try to have fun." Jake smiled at him, stepping out of the car, but Wesker saw how he had to force the smile just a little bit more. "And meet you after classes are over here. I remember everything, don´t worry."

"Of course I worry. I´m your father Jake. Ah, there´s Moira. Very well, time for me to leave." Jake waved goodbye to him, slowly walking to the excited girl and Wesker watched him leave until he was inside the building. He felt... strange. Proud and sad. What a confusing feeling it was.

He picked up some coffee on his way to work, wondering how Jake´s day was going. But he had to focus as well and as soon as he sat in his office, Wesker forced himself to stare at the computer screen and go over the last reports. Information provided made more sense this time. Russia, Caucasus mountains... it sounded oddly familiar the more he went over this information.

"Sergei... you always were a fool to believe in that old man." Reading the Cyrillic alphabet took some effort as he was not that versed in languages with different writing systems, but he recognized the letters. But this meant things were bad. Really bad. Umbrella was still involved, at least the remnants of those who still believed in the company, in the shadow of a man who pulled the strings on everything and let others hang. Wesker nearly became one of them.

Spencer had another thing coming once he would find the man.

A knock on the door disrupted his negative and rather sadistic thoughts and Wesker looked up as Chris entered, an awkward smile on his face and for a second he recalled the smile he had on his face when he kissed him. "Hey, how´s it going? Everything alright with Jake?"

"It´s his first day of school in America. He´s attending the same middle school as Moira, Burton´s eldest. Come on, sit." Wesker was thankful for the distraction and watched Chris hesitantly take a seat in the chair opposite his desk. How long has it been since they sat like this as Captain and Pointman? "Something on your mind?"

"I just... I never thought that you would have a kid, that´s all. Not that it is a bad thing or anything." Chris quickly added the last bit, but Wesker knew what he meant. He was far from being a parental type. 

"I´m learning. There are quite a few guides online regarding parenting, though some contradict each other. So far, my greatest problem is knowing that both Birkin and Burton have raised daughters. Even you raised your sister, but I have a son. Who grew up... under very different circumstances." Too different perhaps, but he´s adapting well." Wesker frowned for a moment, staring at Chris, the man´s eyes on him. He had been working out over the past couple of years, getting stronger and his stamina improved drastically.

"You´ll make a great dad, just take it easy. Don´t force either of you into something that doesn´t feel right. He may be young, but somehow... he´s more mature than kids his age. Hell, than teenagers. Just don´t compare him to others and you´ll be fine. Well, anyway, I should get back to work. Just wanted to see how you are holding up." Chris began to rise from the chair

"Please stay." Wesker spoke without thinking and stared at Chris until the man sat back down and sighed. "Jake will be at the B.S.A.A. from time to time. I don´t want to leave him alone at home and here it is safe. And I think it will do him good to understand what is happening. He already knows what I do, what the B.S.A.A. does, but I want him to get along with the people I consider my friends." Staring at Chris he saw the man smiled and nod after a moment.

"Sounds good. I wouldn´t mind hanging out with the kid more. And don´t worry. We´ll keep an eye on him with Jill when you get busy. He may be a kid, but he´s your kid, right?" Chris gave him a most charming smile and one more, Wesker recalled the brief kiss.

He never considered such things before. Of course, he noticed the man before. His body, how trained he was, how posture when he held a gun, when he moved, when he stretched in that awful office chair. He was also aware of how focused his eyes could be when dealing with a moving target, or when trying to land a paper plane folded from a messed up report in a trash can, the tip of his tongue sticking out. And how messy his hair was, no matter how he tried to tame it, often running his fingers through it for no reason. Wesker noticed many things about Chris, including the way he was staring at him right now.

Maybe he noticed too many things. Wesker always saw Chris as someone whom he could not work without. An integral part of S.T.A.R.S. and of the B.S.A.A and that would never change. Chris was the reason why he took the serum, taking the chance that it would not affect him at all or simply kill him. He had always been fond of the man and slowly he began to wonder just how far this fondness reached.

"Well... anyway, I should get back to work now. I guess... I´ll see you around." Chris stood up, quicker this time moving to the door.

But Wesker was quicker. Before the younger man could open the door he pressed him against it and the moment Chris turned around to question him, he kissed the other man. 

It was neither passionate not particularly intense. Just a simple press of lips against lips. And it made Wesker forget all the worries he had regarding the B.S.A.A. or his son. He didn´t pull away after a second either, just held Chris there, blue eyes staring into a warm hazel. And Wesker noticed how he didn´t pull away, either.

It felt... warm. And gentle. And Wesker really enjoyed the feeling. Slowly he pulled away, staring at Chris as the man watched him with a rather cute, if confused expression, lips parted in wonder as he tried to ask something. In the end, no question came. "I-I have to go now."

"Of course." Wesker didn´t stop him this time and watched Chris leave, silently closing the door. Most calmly, the blond man made his way back to the desk and sat down, intending on finishing his second morning coffee, cold as it was, and focus on work.  
A full minute passed before the fact that he kissed Chris Redfield hit him.

\---

"How was your first day? Anything interesting happen? Made any friends?" Picking up Jake from school was a much-needed distraction to Wesker. He had spent all morning obsessing over the kiss, then afternoon worrying about what he had done and what would happen next. He should be focusing on making things better instead seemed to be adding to his worries.

"It was alright. Classes are nothing special... pretty boring actually. I know most of the things from books I read, so at least I won´t have to study as much, right?" Jake appeared to enjoy that idea and it made sense to Wesker not to bother with something he already knew. As long as his homework was done properly. "I actually have most classes with Moira. She´s nice. Smart, too. Her friends are... alright I guess. Nobody asked me any weird questions though. Even when they knew I´m from Edonia."

Hearing that was a relief and Wesker smiled, looking to the boy. A successful first day! "What about you? Were you at work?"

"Yes. More information about what is happening in the world, paperwork, the usual. It isn´t all exciting missions and catching badguys." Stopping at a red light he leaned back for a moment, seeing the boy stare at him.

"Did you work alone or with Chris and Jill?" The mention of the man´s name made him freeze and he looked forward quickly, avoiding looking at his son for now.

"Chris stopped by briefly... but he was busy so he didn´t stay long. Asked how you´re doing, so next time you visit the B.S.A.A. you can go say hello." Why had he kissed the man? It made no sense, yet at the same time he had no regrets. How could he? He had been thinking about the kiss since it happened and even his own son could not fully distract him from that.

"Sounds good. Do you like them?" Jake was asking quit a few questions today. And while Wesker wasn´t complaining, he did wonder what brought it on.

"We have been... colleagues, longer than friends, but yes, I do like them. They are invaluable to me." That was true. He always thought of them like that.

"I´m glad." Jake gave him a soft smile and Wesker just wondered what he thought of the two, but that had to wait another time. Time to head home and see what kind of homework he had been given, make dinner, plans for tomorrow, that kind of thing. 

\---

A first successful day of school quickly turned into a week in the blink of an eye. Wesker wasn´t sure how exactly the time passed so quickly, but it did. Jake enjoyed the classes and smiled a bit more as well. The boy was slowly getting used to having a new home. But more than that, Wesker was glad to see him accept having things. Even though the phone still made him somewhat uneasy.

He found out that Jake had excellent cursive handwriting, that apparently being the norm in Edonia and Eastern Europe as a whole. He had no problem with numbers, even larger ones, physics and maths being almost boring to the boy. Languages, of course, were a breeze, though he heard he didn´t talk much unless called upon in class. And while a part of Wesker felt bad for asking Moira through Barry, he wanted to know.

Weekend was a calm affair for both of them. Wesker took work home with him instead of going to the office as he usually would, but still spent most time with Jake anyway. Because when he did try to work, he could only think of the kiss with Chris and how he wanted to do it again. 

The man had been avoiding him, perhaps unintentionally so, but Wesker noticed how he seemed busy. The way his step hastened as they met in the hallway and how he seemed to always make sure to be around others when Wesker showed up. But he felt the confused stare all the same. At least this gave him enough time to think of an explanation, because as of yet, he had nothing.

Now he picked up Jake from school again, the boy smiling as he waved at a group of other children, Moira among them, then leaned back. "Are we going to the B.S.A.A. like you said this morning?"

"Indeed. I have unfinished reports and I would rather not bring work home with me when I want to spend time with you. At least you can use the time to do your homework." And Wesker knew this wouldn't be the last time it would happen.

"Will I see Jill and Chris?" The man´s name still made Wesker feel strange. Although he did recognize the feeling as being sad.

"Possibly. You can go to either office and knock to see if they are inside. I am sure they would enjoy talking to you." Just like he would enjoy talking to Chris, if the man would let him. Wesker pulled into his parking space and stepped out, Jake quickly following, staring up at the building.

"The B.S.A.A. does a lot of good things... but dangerous ones, too, right?" Wesker told him, without including too much detail, about a few of the missions the B.S.A.A. have been involved in, or her founders before it existed in name. Jake seemed to enjoy listening to those stories.

"Somebody has to protect the world. And we are doing rather well for now." Hopefully the moment Umbrella would be down it would be over, but that was merely wishful thinking. For now he lead Jake to his office, wondering what place could be suitable for him to study in. There was the lounge that was usually empty, only used for big gatherings or the occasional celebration. Jake might like it there.

"Would you like to say hello to Jill or Chris first?" She kept asking about Jake a lot, when he would come visit again, how she made new nametags for him and Sherry. Come to think of it, the was the only one without any expertise when it came to raising children. 

"Can I? I only saw them for a moment before and if they are working... I don´t want to interrupt." Thoughtful, but the obvious eagerness to see the two was visible in his eyes. 

"I am sure they would not mind. If anything, they would be happy for the interruption. Come, let´s see if Chris is in his office since his is closer." Forcing himself to push the kiss into the back of his mind for now he focused on the important matters. Jake, the B.S.A.A. and the kiss-... fuck.

He walked with Jake through the hallways, pointing out things that might serve as points he could remember the route by and soon they stood in front of Chris´ office. Wesker knocked, opening the door, but found the room empty. "He might be with Jill. They usually hang out in her office for some reason."

"You don´t?"

"Not... that often, no." At least Jake didn´t ask why, because Wesker had no answer. Closing the door again he lead Jake to the woman´s office. "Go ahead and knock." Encouraging the boy he watched Jake hesitate before raising his hand, knocking three times before Jill called for them to enter.

"Jake! Oh, you look so cute! How was school?" Jill leaned over her desk, smiling at the boy and when Wesker entered behind his son, he saw Chris sitting there in a chair, the man tense the moment he saw him. Twice now they have kissed and didn´t address the issue once. Was he upset?

"It´s alright. Wesker has work to do and said I could do my homework here somewhere." The man saw her wonder about the use of his name from the boy, but thankfully, she ignored it.

"Wanna do it here? Oh, I could help you! Chris too!" But Jake just shook his head, probably aware that he would get nothing done if he would stay in her office.

"We just came to say hello, right?" He looked up at Wesker and the man looked away from Chris, nodding softly. He would talk to him later. Had to. Things couldn´t go on like this. It would affect their work and personal relationship, whatever its current state was.

"The lounge might be appropriate. It is quiet and well-lit. And as far as I know you have things to work on as well, Jill." The woman gave a nod and then sighed, hanging her head. 

"Something´s going on in Russia, but we still don´t have enough info. Okay then. It was great to see you Jake. Feel free to stop by whenever you want, okay? I guess I should get back to work before Wesker goes into Captain mode." 

"I have no idea what you mean." Oh, Wesker knew well what she meant by that and once more looked at Chris who hasn´t said a word. "Chris, when you have time, stop by my office. There´s something I want to talk to you about." Chris tensed, nodding briefly as he stood up, saying goodbye to Jake as he said something about finishing up a report.

"I´m going to show Jake the way to the lounge then." Wesker closed the office door as they stepped out and glanced around, but Chris was nowhere to be seen. 

"Is he upset with you?" Jake´s voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he began to lead him to the lounge. The boy was observant, perhaps too much so, but Wesker doubted that he should tell him what happened. Lying was not an option either.

"Possibly I overstepped a boundary, but don´t worry. I´ll deal with it. I have known Chris for a long time after all." He became an inhuman creature for the man and already he started to wonder if back then, his subconscious felt affection towards the man. It would certainly make sense. "I´ll make sure things go back to normal."

"Do you like him?" Jake´s eyes were on him as Wesker opened the lounge door. It was empty, as he assumed it would and would make the perfect place for the boy to study. 

"Of course. Chris is a dear friend of mine." Letting Jake pick a table he watched as he set out his books and a notebook, eyes already darting to the piano that stood on a small podium. Wesker could not recall even one time anyway played it, but apparently it was important to have one to class up the place.

"That´s not... what I meant, but okay. As long as you two get along again." What did the boy mean? Staring at his son, Wesker ignored the nagging feeling that the boy might know more than he let on and just nodded. 

"There´s a vending machine in the hallway if you want a snack. I think I can safely assume you have not spent any of your allowance yet." The boy shook his head and Wesker just smiled, setting a few dollars on the table. "That´s alright. It´s important for children to enjoy simple things in life as well. If you finish early, just come to my office and we can leave."

"Okay. Make sure to talk to Chris, alright?" The boy fixed him with a stare he knew too well and after a moment, Wesker nodded. The boy was one of the most interesting people he had ever met.

The hallways were empty as he walked back to his office, the walls of the B.S.A.A. silent. It was growing so quickly, so many people wanting to be associated with the fight against the terrorism that was destroying the world. It was hard to keep up with everything. The fact that they were not alone helped. And Wesker knew he needed the others. As loathe as he was to admit that, he needed Chris and Jill, even Barry and William were important, vital assets.

And he could not afford to lose even one of them.

It has only been half an hour when a faint knock came, far from the ones he recognized, but as he called for the person to enter it made sense. Chris barely looked at him, staring at the carpet in the room. He seemed tense for some reason and it was easy to know why. Wesker saw the somewhat dark circles beneath his eyes and the way his muscles tensed as he moved.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" As if he didn´t know already, keeping a chair between them as Wesker stood up.

"The kiss, of course." Blunt as always, seeing no reason to hide, Wesker walked around his desk and stared at the man. Chris´ head snapped up and he stared at him, eyes wide and mouth open as he tried to think of something to say.

"Look, it was just a one-time thing and-"

"You kissed me before. When you were drunk and slept over at my place two weeks ago." It was mesmerizing to see colour slowly creep into the man´s face. Chris might be an adult, but to Wesker he was still rather cute like this. "Or have you forgotten about it?"

"I thought you did since you never said... anything."

"I was under the assumption you would forget since you were inebriated, but considering how avoidant you were after that, I figured you remembered it." Wesker stared at him for a moment, still not moving closer as Chris gripped the backrest of the chair, the leather giving a creak of protest for a moment.

"Is that why you kissed me?" The big question. And he had spent way too much time pondering how to answer that. 

"I kissed you... because I like you." And this was what he came up with. "I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you. And because I like you." That was the simple truth of the matter. What exactly it meant he didn´t know. But Wesker was fully aware that given the chance, he would kiss him again.

"It´s not that simple!" The way Chris raised his voice all of sudden was startling and he stared at the man in surprise. "You have a son! You´re not... you´re not gay!" That was what bothered Chris? Of all the things, this was it?

"I am aware of Jake´s existence, yes. I am also aware that his mother was a woman and that you are a man. That does not mean I am exclusively attracted to one gender over the other."

"Jesus Chris, Wesker, stop talking like that! You´re not making any sense!" Chris gripped the chair again, the leather creaking as he stared at it and Wesker saw the way his arms shook.

"Very well then. To put it simply, man or woman does not matter to me. I was with Jake´s mother for a reason and that being that I liked her. And I kissed you because I like you, Chris. The fact that you are a man and she was a woman mean nothing to me." He could not put it more simply than this. Staring at the man, Wesker slowly stepped closer. And when Chris didn´t move away he took another step.

"You´re making it sound way too simple." Wesker took his hand, forcing it away from the abused chair and the motion caused the man to finally look at him. Chris looked like he was about to cry, but glared at him all the same. 

"Because to me, it is that simple. And seeing as you are the one who kissed me first, I will assume that you might have feelings for me as well." There was that blush again, barely gone and already tinting his cheeks once more. He was right. 

"But you have a son." 

"Jake´s existence and presence in my life does not change how I feel towards you or anyone else, Chris." Even if things would be more complicated own the line, right now he didn´t care. There were too many other matters to deal with before they could possibly take things easy for a while. "I like you, Chris. Or has anything changed for you since you found out about Jake being my son?"

"...not really... maybe I even started... to admire you more. For stepping up and taking care of him. Ten years is a long time..." Finally Chris smiled, that soft, gentle smile and it took Wesker´s breath away. "You´ll be a great father."

He didn´t bother thinking even once about it as he leaned in and kissed him again and this time, he felt the younger man´s lips move gently against his own, the hand that gripped the leather backrest now grasping onto his shoulder. Wesker´s free arm quickly found a place to rest around Chris´ waist and when the man didn´t protest, he gently deepened the kiss. Though he lacked experience, it wasn´t that difficult to figure out. And with Chris, he was more than eager to practice more.

The sudden loud knock made Chris push away from him with a start, eyes wide and cheeks pink. A really lovely look. Wesker was determined to send whoever knocked away, unless it was Jake, but when he opened the door and found himself staring at Jill he was torn as to what to do. Thankfully, she took care of that.

"Here you are! Come on, you have to see this!" With a brisk step she began walking away from the door then looked over her shoulder. "Come on! Hurry! It´s Jake!" That was all Wesker had to hear before following her, Chris on his heels.

"What happened? Where is he?"

"Still in the lounge. The security guard came to get me about the boy doing something, but this is amazing." She lead them to the security room full of monitors and pointed to the one for the lounge. Jake was out of his seat, checking by the door before running to the piano. "Listen!" She hit the sound button and Wesker heard the boy hit a few keys, then climb a chair to reach into the piano and do something, then hit the same key. "He´s tuning it! The kid is turning a fucking grand piano!"

"I thought he was doing something bad, but he was being careful so it was weird and when I saw Ms. Valentine I decided to ask her opinion first." The security guard stood by the door, watching the screen in wonder. "The piano hasn´t been touched since the lounge has been set up. He was frowning when he tried to play it." 

"He tried to play?" Wesker looked from the man back to the screen, watching Jake tune the piano bit by bit. "The sound is distorted... I want to hear it clearly."

"Wait! You could startle him. He´s probably checking the door to see if anyone is coming." Jill stopped Wesker before he could storm off and the man frowned. Chris stepped closer to the console, tweaking the buttons, adjusting a few settings as Wesker watched him, then switched something. 

"There... should be better now. Just needed a little adjustment here and there." They watched Jake try the piano again and the sound was vivid and clear. Wesker stared at the young man whom he kissed only moments ago and he could do it all over again, but Chris just glanced at him before looking away. At least he didn´t leave or hide behind Jill.

"Looks like he´s done tuning it... can he play?" Jill looked at Wesker and he recalled how Jake merely nodded when he asked if his mother taught him to play. A simple tune would have been enough, but when the boy sat down he realized there were no notes at all. "Can he play-oh!"

They all fell silent when the first tunes came. It took only a moment to recognize the song. Chopin´s Nocturne filled the lounge, the sound reaching them with ease and Wesker was stunned. This was not a piece that a child should be able to play with such ease, especially without notes. He thought the boy could play a tune or two, but this?

"He´s... amazing." That was Chris´ voice speaking, barely a whisper as he watched Jake play. They stood there, listening, watching, until the song was over and Jake once more ran to the door, then back to the piano. "He´s worried to get caught..."

"I´ll make sure he knows he can play the piano whenever he pleases." Jake once more began to play, the soft, demure tune of the Moonlight Sonata moving Wesker to tears. Nobody spoke a word as the boy played, then stopped two minutes in, eyes wide as he closed the cover and ran back to his chair as though nothing happened. 

"I think it´s time... to go home. Maybe tomorrow he would like to do his homework at the B.S.A.A. again." Wesker smiled for a moment. 

"I will make sure the lounge will be kept empty for you, sir." The security guard wiped the tears from his eyes and cleared his throat, resuming his duties as the three left. 

"That was amazing. But Wesker... don´t go running off to buy him a piano, alright? He would probably not take that well, all things considered. Just... give it time." Jill patted the man´s shoulder and he had to wonder if she attempted to read his mind. Already he was considering it. There was space at the apartment for three pianos.

"He can come here and play whenever he wants. Even on weekends. It will be nice to have him around. Though next time I would like to sit and listen... maybe one day." Chris´ proposal made more sense and Wesker just nodded after a moment. 

"I´ll see you tomorrow then?" His eyes were on the younger man as he spoke and he wanted an answer. Of course, Chris knew what it was about. They still had to talk about some things, figure out what any of this meant, but Wesker refused to let him run away. So when Chris nodded and smiled, the blond man smiled back. "Wonderful. I´m going to get Jake now so we can head home."

He would talk to him about playing the piano and being allowed to do that, check his homework assignments, and maybe... no. Talking to the boy about Chris could wait until he was older. For now, Wesker wanted to see where things would go.


	5. Ivory affection

First week turned into first month rather quickly. In the blink of an eye it got colder, then a few weeks later the first snow fell and a day after Wesker insisted they had to get proper winter clothes for Jake. The boy tried to protest, actually reasoning with him that since he would probably start growing soon, it would be a waste of money. So in the end, Wesker gave in to a compromise. Jake would pick the store for them to shop at and the clothes would end up donated once he would grow out of them. The boy kept shocking him more and more with how reasonable and adult he was.

The first time Jake made breakfast was a surprise to Wesker. The boy even made coffee, leaving enough space for him to add sugar or milk and commented on how he wasn´t sure how the man drank it and that he would know for next time. And he did. He also insisted on helping with cleaning and laundry. His room was always impeccable, though he hadn´t done much in ways of decorating it. He had a B.S.A.A. logo poster on the wall, carefully attached. Books began filling the shelves, most of which Wesker bought for him when Jake expressed the slightest interest. More often than not, through Jill and Chris.

The boy spent a lot of time with the two at the B.S.A.A., especially enjoying the weekends he got to visit. After talking with Wesker and Chris, he was allowed to participate in the training as well and Chris always made sure to report his progress. It was only after a few weeks that he made sure Jake had his own locker as well. The actual B.S.A.A. operatives did not mind at all that a young boy was training alongside of them, though no new challenges came just yet.

The lounge quickly became his favourite room. Rarely he played with someone else there and even then it could only be his father or Chris and Jill. The piano was finally getting the use it deserved and Wesker could not be more proud. Everything was going along smoothly. His greatest dilemma at the moment were Christmas presents, shopping for a child something new, but he already knew that Jake was not like other children. More mature than some adults, intelligent and observant, he stood out even among his peers.

The school reports were impressive as well. Wesker made the right choice after all. The boy was doing well, in spite of not needing to study as much, and he enjoyed school. Even made more friends as time passed, though more often than not he preferred to spend time alone. 

It was easy to think of Jake as his son now. It was his relationship with Chris that was more complicated.

The kisses continued mostly stolen behind closed office doors where no one could see, but that was it. There were no romantic dates or declarations of love and no further touching either. It was slow, snail-paced at best, but neither seemed to mind. The continuous reports from Russia kept them busy after all and there was no time to explore the nature of their relationship any further than this. But they were working as well as before, able to talk without any awkward pauses and from time to time, there was a secretive smile on Chris´ face that only Wesker saw.

Things were going exceptionally well as far as Wesker was concerned.

Things were usually calmer on a Saturday at the B.S.A.A., but with Christmas coming up, Jill decided that there had to be a party, even if a small one. The lounge would be the best place for that kind of thing and now she was moving along on a ladder in spite of Wesker warning her that she was going to fall and Jake was contently improving the annoying Christmas carols Wesker hated into piano pieces. The boy had such talent. It made the man wonder what he would like to be when he would grow up.

But there was more than enough time to think about that. As of right now, the possibilities were endless. Wesker turned back to the large Christmas tree he had been tasked with decorating, glaring at it as though it offended him. Wesker never did this before and as far as decorations went, the baubles made no sense. But he went with it, because he wanted to set a good example for Jake. He did order a Christmas tree for their home as well and asked Jill to buy some decorations. The boxes were now stacked in his office. Why did the lights alone come tangled?

"Wesker, if you stare any longer at it, the tree will burst into flames! Come on, just hang them wherever and have fun!" Jill called, moving along on the ladder to hang more lights and some weird herb from the ceiling. Not one Wesker recognized, so he paid it no attention. The B.S.A.A. had its own greenhouse where they grew the herbs necessary to make tablets and the formula for the special First Aid Sprays that became a staple of any equipment.

"I am trying to figure out which would be the best arrangement." He countered, holding a red bauble, still unsure where to start or end. Bottom to top? Or the other way around? Maybe just place them in rows... at least the lights were already on the tree, Chris having taken care of that before running off to train, already aware of how Jill got when it came to decorating.

"Need help with that? At this rate, it won´t be ready by Valentine´s Day." Claire´s voice from the door made him sigh and nod.

"Please. When did you arrive?" She walked over, picking up a box of silver baubles and began to place them on the tree, spacing them out. 

"Two days ago. Hi Jake. Nice song. I wish the stores played your music instead of those annoying whiny ones." The boy gave her a shy smile. He met Claire a month ago and within seconds began to bond with her over the motorcycle she rode in on. Another interest the boy held. At least the two asked Wesker before he allowed Jake to ride with her. And he was nervous the entire time until both Sherry and Chris reassured him that she was the best rider he could be with. "Wanna help with the tree? Your dad will take forever and it will be good practice for your own Christmas, right?"

"Our own? Are we having a tree as well?" The boy slid off the piano bench, walking over to Claire and stared at his father with those bright eyes. Wesker often wondered if the boy was aware of the effect the blue stare had on people.

"Yes, we will have a tree as well. Granted, not as tall or annoying as this one, but we will. Decorating practice actually doesn´t sound bad." He hung the red bauble on a branch and stepped away before Claire caught his sleeve.

"You´re not getting off that easy. You need practice as well. And where´s my brother? He should be helping out."

"I´ll go and get him." Wesker smiled and pulled away, quickly vanishing to the other end of the room.

"That´s cheating!" Claire called after him and he hear Jake laugh, but already he was out the door and headed for the training room.

He found Chris engaging a punching bag in a smaller room and for a moment studied his form. He was skilled. Constantly improving, just like Jake. No one else was around today, so it was just him. Them. They were alone. With everyone else busy decorating. The wheels in his head were turning for a while before Wesker finally walked over to Chris, just when the man stopped.

"Claire arrived." His eyes slid over the man´s form, the way the droplets clung to his exposed skin before slowly rolling down. His hair stuck to his forehead and his muscles were taunt, chest rising with each breath.

"Already? Thought I have another hour. Ah, let me finish this set and-" He didn´t get to finish the sentence as Wesker pulled him into a kiss, unable to resist the temptation that was Chris Redfield. When Chris kissed back he did not hesitate to press the man against the nearest wall, hands gripping at his shirt, Chris´ fingers tangling in the material to pull him even closer. A moment alone like this didn´t come often and he wanted to make the best of it.

Hands no longer idle, he slowly let them caress down his frame, the heat radiating off of Chris´ skin, even through his workout clothes and as he deepened the kiss he heard a soft moan come from the man. One hand slid down to caress over his rear and that earned him another moan before he squeezed. He had noticed that Chris had a wonderful rear before, but he never got to feel it until now. What a shame. 

The kiss became more intense as his tongue slid into the man´s mouth and both hands were now shamelessly squeezing at his rear, groping and caressing. For weeks now they have limited themselves to just kisses, stolen little touches and the frustration that Wesker wasn´t even aware of now mounted. All he wanted to do was kiss the younger man until the other would be left breathless and eager for more. And maybe he would do just that.

Kissing the man felt simply amazing. Chris kissed him back, responding to every touch and Wesker started to feel the desire to do more than just kiss him or touch him through the clothes. What if they were to go out on a date. Granted, two men out together might earn them scornful looks from the public, but then again, Wesker never did care what any of them thought. But he worried what Jake would think. How it might affect his son.

Slowly, Wesker pulled back from the man and stared into the dazed eyes, Chris still holding onto his shirt. Such a lovely expression.

"What... was that?" 

"I believe it was a kiss." His observational skills were impeccable, of course.

"One hell of a kiss... I uh, I´m going to take a shower and meet you upstairs, okay?" Though Chris still hasn´t let go at this point, Wesker nodded and reluctantly pulled away for now, caressing his cheek.

"Alright. Don´t take too long." Chris gave him a nod, unwrapping the tap from his hands before tossing it in the trash and in daze walked to the locker room. Wesker just watched hi, trying to figure out why he had done that. They kissed before, but never like this.

His heart would not stop racing.

Returning to the lounge took a while and he had to force himself to stop smiling. But as he came back he was pleased to find that the tree was nearly done, the two doing an excellent job decorating. "You need to help us with the top. Jill is being a ladder dictator and we can´t reach that high up." Claire demonstrated by trying to jump and hang an ornament, but that obviously did not work and Wesker chuckled.

"I´m not done hanging all the mistletoe! I´m putting it everywhere people wouldn´t expect, too!" So that was the odd greenery.

"Not in the restrooms, Jill." Wesker walked over to the tree, judging the size, then looked at Jake. "Care to help? I would not be able to reach the top without a ladder, but I imagine the two of us will be able to do that without any trouble."

"Alright... how?" The blond man knelt down and picked the boy up, easily putting him on his shoulders. 

"There we go. Don´t worry, I won´t let you fall." This was actually rather nice. Jake did not seem to mind and soon reached out to hang the first ornament, continuing the pattern they came up with Claire.

"Looking good." Chris finally joined them, freshly showered and smiling. Lately his shirt has been rather taunt over his chest and it was obvious he was building muscle. Working hard every day.

"Can you take over, Chris? My arms hurt." Claire handed him the boy before he could answer and let her brother take care of handing the ornaments to Jake, running off to Jill, whispering something to the woman, but Wesker was already too busy just staring at Chris.

"The tree looks really nice. The party will be great, too." Wesker nodded, looking from the man to his son as he began another row or red on the tree. It looked wonderful.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Jill called at them and the three looked at her when a few flashes went off. 

"Got them! Wow look at this!" Claire held her digital camera up to Jill and she nodded in agreement. 

"Perfect. Alright, carry on! We got what we wanted." It took a moment for Wesker to realize what just happened. A photo of them? For what reason? Not that he minded, but it made no sense to the man.

He did not dwell on it for too long, instead focused on moving along the tree to help Jake get within reach of empty branches. As soon as the tree was done he set the boy down. "Great work."

"Looks pretty. Can I come to the party?"

"Of course. I thought it was a given that we´re attending together. I think Sherry will be here as well. Though Barry went to his in-laws for the holidays, so Moira won´t come." That would make Jake the youngest at the party, but definitely not the least mature one.

"That´s okay. I can talk to Claire about her bikes some more. She said that if you agree, she can teach me to ride one when I get older so I can get a license." The boy´s excitement was obvious and Wesker knew he couldn´t say no.

"Sounds... interesting. That would be about five years from now, correct?" How quickly would that time go by? He hoped it would slow down. The past weeks have already been so quick. "I think it´s time we head home. The tree should arrive either tonight or tomorrow, so we´ll stay home and decorate."

"Okay." Jake went to grab his jacket and they said their goodbyes to everyone for now. Wesker took his things from the office and together they went out to the car. "Snowing again... it snowed a lot in Edonia, but there are a lot more lights here. I like it."

"Yes... I like it, too."

\---

Wesker had to admit, Jill did know her stuff when it came to decorating a room. The lounge was perfectly lit with the lights she placed and the tree was a lovely piece of work. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the atmosphere. Wesker´s eyes once more lingered on Chris as he talked to Sherry and Claire. The man looked amazing in the vest and shirt, having set his jacket aside for now. He had to think of a way to make him wear something formal more often. He himself just picked a suit from his closet and was done.

He still laughed when he recalled how Jake protested getting him a suit and pointed out that it was a waste of time and money because by next year, he would have outgrown it anyway and it would be uncomfortable for a kid to wear that. Instead he went with a lovely blue shirt that made his eyes even more prominent and happened to match Wesker´s tie as well.

At least the boy wasn´t bored. And Wesker could barely refrain from having a smirk on his face whenever someone came by and tried to talk down to him, only to be engaged by a child with a broader vocabulary than their own. Yes, he was a really proud father. Birkin commented on that when he came to say hello with Sherry.

Wesker made polite small talk when he had to, more interested in just observing the people gathered around. Once Jake went off to talk to Sherry, Jill kept him company, showing him the photo Claire took a while ago. Him, Jake on his shoulders, and Chris holding a box of ornaments in front of a lit Christmas tree. 

"Looks like a family photo, don´t you think?" Her teasing tone didn´t go unnoticed.

"How long have you known?" Wesker calmly sipped the champagne, watching people mingle, watching Chris speak to one of the new operatives.

"A few weeks. You really should start locking your office door."

"What fool I was, thinking that people knocked before entering."

"I know, right?" She looked at him, winking. "But seriously Wesker, I think it´s good for you both. After the mansion... when we found out what happened, what you did to save him, I was worried what would happen next. But you are still the same. And Chris just became determined to get stronger and better."

"I noticed. He has been working out a lot and his aim improved considerably compared to a few year ago." Wesker´s eyes lingered on the man and he caught Chris´ eye, the man staring at him for a moment before quickly looking away.

"You two are good for each other. Just be careful, alright? Both of you are like family to me." She smiled, patting the man´s shoulder. "I´ll have the photos developed and give you a copy afterwards, don´t worry."

Wesker gave a nod, watching her walk away, attracting attention in the red heels and black dress. But there was never any need to worry about Jill. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. Wesker sighed, setting the empty glass down and walked over to where his son was now talking to Sherry about the piano. 

"And you can really play? That´s so cool! I can barely read notes. Maybe you could play something. I had enough of Christmas music anyway." It was rather annoying, Wesker would gladly agree on that.

"I don´t know. There´s a lot of people here... usually it´s just Wesker... or Jill or Chris." Jake frowned, looking down for a moment, then looked to his father. "What do you think?"

Wesker knelt down. "The decision is yours, but I have no doubt that you will be excellent, whether playing in front of no one or an audience like this. You can play whatever you want, too." He gave the boy an encouraging smile and stood up again. 

"I guess... I can try." Jake nodded, looking to the piano that only he played.

"I´ll tell Jill to turn the music off. Maybe make an announcement?"

"I don´t think one will be necessary, Sherry." Wesker watched the boy slowly walk up to the piano, open the cover and sit down. Though he might feel nervous, his hands didn´t shake at all. For a moment he just hesitated and once the music was gone, heads began to turn.

"Aw, how cute! Is he going to play a little Christmas carol?" Wesker raised a brow at the voice, the man almost mocking his son. The look was enough to shut him up. "Well, kids don´t really know how to play, so I guess it´s fine to cheer him on even when he fails."

"He won´t fail. He´s my son." Wesker´s icy voice made the man retreat as Jake began to play. The tune simple at first, but within a few seconds he recognized it. Not starting small at all.

"See? Just a simple tune-" 

"Shh! That´s Vivaldi´s Winter you ass!" Jill shushed the man with a glare as the pace picked up, Jake´s fingers moving over the ivory keys with practiced ease, even though Wesker hadn´t heard this song before. The boy was incredible. His mother would be proud.

Nobody else dared speak a word as the boy continued to play, the song switching over to Largo after a few minutes, the calmness suiting the occasion perfectly. Wesker could not be more proud of the boy. He could feel people stare at him, then at Jake, rendered speechless as Vivaldi´s Winter switched to Allegro. When the song came to an grandiose end, there was only silence before the applause began. Oddly enough, Wesker could not find the loud-mouthed man anywhere.

"Wow! Jake, why didn´t you tell me you can play like this? Now just play, you should be filling concert halls! Where did you learn?" Sherry´s hands had to hurt from the force of her clapping, the girl exited as Jake just shrugged.

"My mum taught me most of that... then I learned on my own when she couldn´t." And she taught him well. Wesker walked over, gently touching his shoulder.

"Your music is amazing, Jake. Nobody expected something like that, though I doubt they would have expected that kind of skill from an adult, either." People were now talking as the applause died down, excited, a few words of more music going around and when they reached Jake, he looked at Wesker.

"I can... play some more. If they want. It´s fun."

"Please, play as much as you wish. But don´t force yourself to play when you start getting tired, alright? Don´t forget to take a break as well." Jake nodded, smiling, turning back to the piano and soon the Moonlight Sonata filled the air. At least this time people recognized it immediately. Wesker watched the boy play and when he saw Claire take photos and catch his eye, she gave him a thumbs up.

He would need to get more picture frames after all.

"I never heard you play the piano." Chris´ voice from beside him made Wesker chuckle, but he shook his head.

"Because I don´t. I used to play the violin, but that was a while ago. I haven´t bothered in the past few years since there was no time." He never bought one after he left the one he used at the manor where he grew up. 

"Hm, too bad. Would make a great duet." Chris stood close, watching Jake play. They stood in silence for a while before Chris tugged on his sleeve and walked past him and into the hallway. Wesker didn´t hesitate to follow.

"We should have these parties more often. You look so good in a suit." Chris smiled at him the moment Wesker stepped outside and the man closed the distance between them in a few quick strides.

"Speak for yourself. I am starting to reconsider the B.S.A.A. uniforms and about to propose vests to be official dress code for all operatives." Wesker touched his cheek, admiring the effort Chris put into his hair, tying to tame it, but with little success.

"That would be really uncomfortable you know..."

"Point taken. And I do enjoy the view from seeing you wear shirts when you are obviously gaining muscle mass." The way they stretched over his chest, showing off the man´s body, was just too mesmerizing.

"You were watching me?"

"I´m surprised you haven´t noticed." Chris rolled his eyes at him, then looked up, staring at something and then a grin appeared on his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Wesker." That was all he said before pulling him into a kiss, not entirely unlike the one they shared in the training room before, but Wesker didn´t hesitate to pull him closer. Neither man noticed the camera flash from the doorway, the only background noise the gentle piano music from the lounge.


	6. The end of a giant

"I know I don´t have to tell you this, but listen to Barry and Kathy and don´t stay up too long. I promise I will call when I can and you don´t have to hesitate to call me either, alright?" He never imagined that a goodbye, albeit a temporary one, could be this hard. Jake seemed to be handling it better than he was.

"I´ll be fine. Just be careful, okay? And Chris too." Jake adjusted his backpack a little. "It´s not like... you´ll be gone forever." 

"Definitely not. I hope it won´t be longer than a week at most, including travel. I´ll let you know the moment we leave Russia and land in America." Wesker hesitated for a moment, then reached out and hugged the boy, relieved to feel Jake hug him back.

"Okay. Go or you´ll be late." Jake pulled away first, embarrassed as he walked to Moira.

"We´ll take care of Jake, I promise. Right dad?" She looked up at Barry and the man chuckled, ruffling up her hair, much to the girl´s displeasure.

"Everything will be fine. It´s going to be fun to have a boy around for a while. Stay safe, Wesker." The blond man stood up, nodding as he watched Jake walk inside the family house with Moira and Barry, lingering there for a while before he got in his car. Time to head to the airport.

They were finally closing in on Sergei, but it required going to Russia, infiltrating the facility and shutting it down. The final blow to Umbrella was so close now. But when Wesker faced the dilemma of who would take care of Jake he spent an entire night awake pondering the options he had. Jill was staying since someone had to stay in charge of the B.S.A.A. and she might be good company, but not exactly guardian material.

Birkin came to mind, but with a teenage daughter he had his hands full. And though Jake and Sherry got along swimmingly, the boy felt that he might be annoying. So when Barry called and proposed they take Jake for the week or two, Wesker considered it the best option of all. Barry would take Moira and Jake to school in the morning and Kathy would make sure everyone was taken care of properly. No need to worry.

He still worried.

All the way to the airport where Chris was already waiting. The decision for the two of them to go made sense. Wesker had a personal stake in this because of Sergei and Chris was determined to see Umbrella fall, to be there when the final blow was finally dealt. Perhaps the unease in Wesker´s face was obvious as the man patted his shoulder gently and smiled, walking with Wesker to the private jet they would be taking. One of the benefits of being in the B.S.A.A. was the way they could avoid commercial flights.

"Barry´s going to keep an eye on him, don´t worry. Though something tells me you could leave Jake home alone and he would be fine. You´re being a great father, Wesker." Without any eyes on them once they sat down, Chris reached out to touch his hand, squeezing gently.

"I had plans to take you out on Valentine´s Day instead of taking you to Russia on a mission like this..." They would miss this strange day. Wesker finally felt like he had a reason to celebrate someone once more, the only other time being so long ago. And instead of a romantic dinner they had guns and files with maps.

"There´s always next year." Wesker looked at him from behind the shades and smirked. Next year. Which suggested they would still be together by that time and he really liked the idea of that. Leaning in he lightly kissed the younger man, lingering briefly before the pilot notified them they were about to depart. Several hours on a plane and then... finishing Umbrella.

\---

"I swear those things looked like werewolves..." Chris reloaded his gun, grimacing at the sight of the furry beasts in the snow. "They followed us all the way here. I guess that´s all the confirmation we needed." Wesker brushed the snow from his clothes, then fixed his hair and nodded.

"Hunters delta... not a bad project, but obviously lead by someone incapable of fine-tuning." He heard Chris snort as the man inspected a heavy door, then easily pushed it open.

"You and I have a strange definition of not bad, Wesker. The door´s open." Wesker was the first to step in, glancing about the room, but there was no sound, no alarm triggered and nothing that would suggest activity at all. "I think you said something like that after the first Tyrant, too."

"I did. I said it is not too bad and a small price to pay for your safety." Wesker meant it back then and still felt the same way. Chris briefly touched his hand as he walked past him and to another door. "There´s an elevator... I guess we´re going down." Wesker didn´t like this, but they had to. If he were alone he could probably do this faster, use the abilities obtained from the serum, but he felt better with Chris by his side, even if it meant looking out for him.

"Let´s get to it then..." The still functional elevator suggested that the rest of the facility was still operational as well. If it would be anything like what they dealt with until now, they were prepared for anything.

The lights were on and the facility was pristine. And far larger than either man anticipated. Entering the hallway they soon reached a circular room with glowing screens lining the walls. But there was no one around, not even a zombie. Which was unnerving and pleasant at the same time. They moved slowly, inspecting the room briefly before moving along to the next one. And the next.

"So fucking huge..." Chris looked around the next room they reached, the huge facility making him shudder and Wesker saw. They were not even that far underground.

"He has to be around here somewhere. He knows I am here and wouldn´t leave that alone. I know I wouldn´t." He had to find Sergei and destroy him. Once and for all, ensure that Umbrella would fall and not rise from the ashes.

"This Red Queen... I hope we can destroy it before it´s too late." A supercomputer with its own mind and sentience sounded terrifying, but Wesker was determined to recover any and all information it had before the destruction would commence. "At least we shouldn´t have to deal with any more weird clones. That was just..."

"Annoying?"

"Disturbing. Fucked up, but sure, let´s say annoying as well. Where to now?" Chris looked at the map they had and then at the hallway."Wait-did you hear that?"

"A machine is in motion." Wesker frowned and held out his arm, keeping Chris back before the man could rush off someplace. They had to be careful and he knew that.

They have been at this for four days now and it was past midnight. Still evening in America probably. Was Jake asleep? Did he do all his homework? No, of course he did. He always did. Russia was close to Edonia... maybe they could make a small stop.

"Wesker?"

"This way." He lead the way to a large white room, not liking the sight of it one bit. Something about the room simply struck him as wrong and quickly he knew why.

"Another one..." Wesker frowned as he stared at the thick glass tube that separated them from the monstrous B.O.W. behind it. A Tyrant, modified to fit Sergei´s idea of an armoured organic weapon. 

"Looks bulky... and fucking dangerous. I don´t like this." Wesker was briefly reminded of the mansion, the Tyrant there slumbering inside the tube before released. This one was not allowed to touch Chris. "Wesker-"

"I´m not letting this one hurt you." He tossed the shades to Chris before stepping up to the tube. Reinforced, bulletproof, but not Wesker-proof. 

"We don´t get many visitors here. Welcome! Although I wish I would not see your face so soon, Wesker, I am pleased that you came to me. As fellow soldiers, I´m sure you understand the thrill of battle." Wesker didn´t even look away from the Tyrant as Sergei´s voice came over the intercom. "-and the rush that comes with the feeling of being alive after a good battle."

"You won´t be alive for long, Sergei. First I will deal with this pathetic replica and then it is your turn."

"Introducing, the latest-" Wesker did not wait for him to finish, slamming his fist through the glass, grabbing the B.O.W. by the head. And then he simply tore it off, blood splattering on his arms, only the glass tube preventing more from covering him from the chest-down.

"No! No!! What are you doing to my creation! My Talos! He´s the pinnacle of bio-organic weapons, utterly controlled by the Red Queen and you... you destroyed it! You destroyed my work, Wesker!!" The blond man tossed the head onto the floor, making sure the creature slumped down, his system shutting down to the point where the sentient computer could do nothing.

"I am going to destroy far more, Sergei." He heard gunshots behind him as he wiped the blood from his sleeves, watching Chris empty a few rounds into the head before stomping on it. 

"Just making sure. That was... gross and kinda cool, I will admit, but you pissed him off."

"That was my intention, Chris. An angry man will be desperate to win and with this desire, I can finish this once and for all." Wesker calmly stepped away from the tube as a female voice spoke of activation failure. "The Red Queen. We should move quickly now."

Chris just nodded, following his lead and Wesker focused on the task at hand.

\---

"My ultimate weapon... destroyed..." Wesker heard Sergei´s lament before he even saw the man. Entering the room with his gun held out he was not surprised to find him in a control room, staring at the screen of what remained of the B.O.W. he created. "You got Ivan? Not bad, comrade."

"So this is it." Wesker calmly walked toward the man, glancing to the brightly lit computer to the side. The Red Queen, without a doubt. For having his ultimate creation destroyed, Sergei was rather composed. And Wesker remained as calm as ever. He had told Chris to wait outside unless called and though the man did not like it, he obeyed.

"Yes. She was activated that night at the mansion." The mansion? How did Wesker miss this! Anger bubbled up inside him, causing his eyes to glow behind the dark shades. "I extracted her before Raccoon City became nothing more than a memory. Her and I have a lot in common." What a disturbing way to put it. And Wesker was sure that the computer was now staring at him.

"She linked with Talos, desiring more information and more data. She wanted to know the truth no matter how painful that reality might be." It was disturbing how the man spoke of the computer, sentient or not. Wesker stared at the man, gun still pointed at his head. He should just shoot him and be done with it.

"That thing is merely a tool. What is wants is something the user determined for it." A computer that would want to know the truth? How absurd.

"It´s good that we can be honest with each other. That´s the sign of a healthy relationship." Theirs was not one like that. But the way Sergei remained calm bothered Wesker. No, the man would not go that far...

Of course he would. He was an Umbrella employee, in love with a computer. "It´s a shame that this friendship has to end." And there it was. Sergei had done what Wesker did, only that he came out of it stronger, better, more determined to protect the ones he cared about. Sergei was only a monster.

"Your lack of creativity disappoints me. I expected more from you." What an ugly creature. Fitting for someone like Sergei, even though his brilliance might suggest otherwise. It was too late for that. He fired off a few shots before the monstrous creature jumped on the wall and began to circle him. "What a wretched state you´ve come to."

More bullets met their target as the large tentacle that used to be Sergei´s arms tied to grab him. But Wesker was faster, easily dodging out of the way and behind the man. "I found your weakness Sergei! Enjoy your pain." Hitting the bright spot on the man´s back was easy, almost too much so, but soon he had to reload. Perhaps instead of revolver he might borrow Chris´ machine gun next time.

"I hope you still have some fight left, old friend." Wesker had more than that. He always did. "I will only grow stronger with each strike. Not even you can question the superiority of my power now!" As if Wesker intended to waste his precious time like that. No, he wanted to finish this, get what they came for and destroy the Red queen. And then make a little stop in Edonia before he would return home. To his son. "My purpose remains as clear as ever!"

All Wesker could see was a man who had lost his purpose a long time ago. The fall of the Soviet Union hit the man hard, his once revered station no longer of any use and him a relic of the past. It was time to make sure he would become history. "Fine, have it your way." He emptied the chamber again, calmly reloading as he dodged the tentacle, unwilling to let it touch him. "Amusing." Again with the wall and again he shot the man down, already growing tired of his antics. Of his desperate attempts to stay not only alive, but to finish off Wesker once and for all. "I have a date to keep."

Again he moved out of the way, hitting the glowing weak spot on Sergei´s back. It was a pity that he turned foul like this. Had he chosen the right side, he would have been a wonderful asset for the world, for the B.S.A.A., but not like this.

"No... We are not done yet!" But it was over. Wesker watched the man fall and not long after, he was gone. Done for. At least he had given the former soldier an end deserving of someone of his station.

Moving to the Red Queen´s console he sighed. "Chris, it´s over." Not two seconds later the man stormed in, gun ready, but all he found were the remains of what used to be Sergei on the ground. Wesker focused on the computer in front of him. Tapping on the keyboard he quickly found what he was looking for, amused at the logo before sliding the disk in.

"That went... easier than I expected." Chris walked over to him, touching his shoulder. "Are you hurt"

"Not at all. It was like the meeting of old friends. Actually, it was one. Sergei could have been so great, but Umbrella corrupts everything it touches." How many have met the same fate as the Russian man?

"Except for you." Chris leaned in, kissing his cheek and Wesker could only stare at him. How did he even know what to say to pacify the blond man?

_Requested data transfer complete._

"The summation of Umbrella on one disk. This should come in handy." Staring at the Umbrella logo on the disk he put it away and looked at the screen. The password the computer demanded made him stop for a brief second and he stared into the glowing red eye. Sentient or not, it was over for her as well. "Goodbye, fair lady." He hit the enter key.

_Data format initialized. 80 seconds until completion._

"Let´s go. There is nothing more for us here." Wesker looked at Chris touching his cheek briefly. With this, Umbrella was finished and they had all the data gathered by the Red Queen. All they had to do not was release them to the public and watch the pharmaceutical giant fall.

"Time to go home?" Chris finally put the gun away, smiling at him as Wesker glanced to the screen as seconds counted down.

"Not yet... I need to make one more stop in Edonia and find something important. It might be impossible, but we can spare a day. Will you help me?"

_All data erased._ It was done.

"Sure. What are we looking for?

"A piano."

\---

Going home felt wonderful. Wesker didn´t care who saw or commented as he held Chris´ hand on the plane, watching the younger man slumber in his seat. Rightfully so. The man was exhausted after all that happened. And it was only thanks to him that a large box was securely held in the small cargo hold. He found it in the store and it took Wesker only a while to trace down the previous owner of the piano. The shopkeep was more than happy to get it off his hands when Wesker proposed a price.

"We´ll be landing soon." The voice over the intercom made him smile. Not even a week and he would get to see his son again. He hadn´t thought he would miss the boy that much, but he did. Gently touching Chris´ cheek he chuckled as the other leaned into the touch. Dating was such a strange thing, but he liked it. Even with the limits imposed on them.

"Chris, wake up. We´re home." Hazel eyes fluttered open and Chris yawned, stretching as he looked out of the small window.

"Finally. Can´t wait to sleep in my bed again. You too, right?" 

"Indeed."

"But I bet you cannot wait until Jake sees the piano. I cannot believe it was still intact... that we found it." Chris shook his head in disbelief as the plane started to descent more. "It´s a small miracle."

"I am tempted to agree. I might take the day off tomorrow to spend with Jake and tell him everything that happened. An abridged version, of course. But he will ask regardless and seek you out as well, so-"

"Leave out any gore, got it." Chris winked at him. "See? I told you from the start you´ll make a great father. Though I really cannot wait for Jake to become a rebellious teenager. And to see how he grows up. I kinda wonder if he´ll look like you with red hair." The boy always kept it short, asking Wesker to buzz it down for him. "Well, if he takes after you, he´ll be a very handsome young man."

"Should I be worried?" Wesker teased him, the plane touching ground at last.

"I´m more into blonds." Chris pulled him into a kiss and he let the man, gently returning the sweet gesture before they finally could get off the plan at last.

When Chris left ahead, Wesker waited for a B.S.A.A. van to pull up, the man confused as to what he was moving until Wesker calmly set the large box into the back and secured it. "Make sure to drive carefully. The item is precious and more valuable than you can imagine." His tone was enough to scare the man.

Moving it into the elevator was a bit more complicated, but Wesker managed, determined to have it set up before Jake would arrive. The wooden plans and stuffing were tossed away quickly so they would not get in the way as he set the piano against the wall, testing a few keys, then moved it again until he decided on the best spot. 

It was old, the delicate carvings showing age and wear, the deep red wood faded in some spots, but it looked beautiful. And it has been well-loved in the past, he could tell. He had forced the shopkeeper to show him that everything worked and nothing needed replacement before buying the instrument, but he would have done so regardless. The nameplate was almost faded and he could barely make it out, but even when he did the name meant nothing to him. It was so easy to picture her teaching a little Jake to play, which key produced which note, teasing him small tunes and then grand songs.

He just hoped the boy would not hate him for getting it. But he had been toying around with the idea of purchasing a piano for the longest time now. And then... this was much better. It was not just any piano. It was _the_ piano that his mother owned and taught him to play.

Almost time. Barry said that he would bring Jake around five and it was close. A moment after he looked at his phone he heard a key slide into the lock and the front door open. "Wesker?"

"Jake, I´m here." Walking into the hallway he smiled as he saw his son, the boy neatly putting his boots away before running to him. "Everything´s fine, like I promised. Did you enjoy your time at Barry´s house?" Hugging him close, Wesker closed his eyes for a moment. Jake hugging him freely meant a lot to the man

"It was okay. I helped Mrs. Burton cook and she taught me how to make lasagne. Will you tell me what happened on your mission? Is Chris okay?" Jake pulled away and set his backpack down, staring at him with wide eyes full of excitement.

"Yes, I will, but first... I got you something. Not in Russia, but I think you´ll like it more than a nesting doll." Wesker walked to the living room, Jake following behind, but the moment his eyes landed on the piano he froze.

"I-is that... no... that can´t be!"

"It took some searching, and I wasn´t sure I would find it. I only had limited knowledge to go on from what our mother and you told me on separate occasions. But when I found it, I had to make sure it returns to the rightful owner." The boy slowly approached the piano, hands shaking and the man saw tears glimmer in his eyes before they fell. When his fingers touched the old wood he pulled away as if burned, but then touched it again.

"It´s really... the same piano?" Disbelief evident in his face, Jake stared at his father and he nodded, walking over to stand beside him.

"Yes, it is. The same piano that belonged to your mother. And now it belongs to you." It was not even gift per se, just an item that returned to its owner as it should have never left. "Go on, I know you want to."

Jake´s hesitation was evident, but his eagerness was stronger. The boy sat down behind it, slowly opening the cover and stared at the keys, touching them most gently, pulling away to wipe at his face. Wesker turned away, letting him have the moment to himself and ventured to the kitchen. Might as well start cooking something.

Barely he had ingredients on the counter when the first notes of a song filled the room. And for a moment he froze, knife in hand as he stared at the cutting board. This was the same song she played back when they first met. Jake even played the same way. In daze he set the knife down and walked to the living room, sitting in a chair and closed his eyes. Just like back then... the music was enchanting. It brought him back. To his first love.

For the few minutes he just sat there, lost in memories until the song was over. Opening his eyes he realized how heavy his lashes felt and wiped away the tears he wasn´t aware of, looking to Jake to see the boy doing the same. "That song... what´s the name?"

" _Liebestraum_... by Liszt. It was mum´s favourite." Jake´s voice was soft as he spoke, eyes fixed on the piano and Wesker was thankful for that, unwilling to let the boy see him tear up. Rising from the chair he walked over to his son and touched his shoulder.

"It´s beautiful. Please, play as much as you want. Anything you want. I´ll start making dinner." Hesitating for a moment, Wesker leaned down and pressed a fatherly kiss to the boy´s head, then with a squeeze to his shoulder pulled away and returned to the kitchen. It was not long before another song filled the silence.

_-2 weeks later-_

"-the end of Umbrella Corporation." Birkin popped the champagne bottle and quickly poured it into the prepared glasses as they celebrated. Jill insisted on watching the news together since it affected all of them and Wesker had to agree that it was a wonderful idea. The lounge was full of people, B.S.A.A. operatives gathered to watch the giant fall and it was a huge party more than anything. Chris sat close to him as they report moved on to smaller details, but it was done.

"Finally, it´s over." Chris sighed, leaning back and his eyes closed for a moment, smiling at nothing. "At least for Umbrella." They were all aware that there were others, smaller companies and individuals with greedy hands and dark ambitions. The black market would soon be flooded with the remains of Umbrella, but they were ready.

"Feels kinda weird." Jill sipped her glass, watching the rest of the room celebrate as Jake began to play the piano, trying to match the mood with a fast-paced, happy song.

"I know what you mean. We can relax for a while, but we´re in for the long run. Won´t be long before some other asshole tries to continue what Umbrella started." Chris opened his eyes and looked at her, picking up his glass. "But we´ll be ready, right?" He turned to Wesker.

"Of course." For a while they could relax. Maybe he would be able to ask Chris on a date. A real one, this time. Looking at the man now he saw how far they have come since they met for the first time. Since Barry pushed the man´s application in front of him, urging him to give Chris Redfield a chance to prove himself working for S.T.A.R.S. and it proved to be one of the best decisions of his life.

"Let´s not sleep on those laurels just yet. Our work might be just starting." Barry made sense, of course, but that did not stop him from celebrating the brief moment of victory with everyone else. No one found it odd that Jake understood why people were happy. By now, the boy was like a part of the B.S.A.A. anyway. But Wesker vehemently ignored the speculations about his son joining in the future.

"So, you two... ready to come out officially yet?" Jill sat down beside Chris and grinned, winking at them and Wesker knew what she meant, choosing to ignore it.

"What do you mean?" Of course, Chris did not share his idea

"Come on, you know exactly what I mean. We all know already. Hell, I bet that Jake knows, too." The blond man frowned, sitting up as he stared at the woman and she met his gaze with the same stubborn determination that made her so special.

"I am sure you are exaggerating, Jill." There was no way Jake would know that him and Chris were dating. The boy was too young to understand that.

"Oh yea? Hey, Jake!" The boy looked at her from the piano. "What do you think about Chris?"

"What about him? I like him." That was good to hear. Of course, not surprising by now. The boy trained with the man so many times by now it would be impossible not to develop some sort of attachment.

"And Wesker?" The man froze.

"I like him, too." Why did he feel so relieved to hear that? To know Jake was not afraid or ashamed to admit that in front of others?

"And the two of them together?" Wesker sat up, glaring at Jill and Chris beside him did the same, about to speak up when Jake just shrugged.

"They´re adults so they can do whatever they want, right? As long as they like each other, who cares?" Chris knocked over the champagne glass as Jill gave the boy a thumbs up, smirking victoriously, rising from her seat to leave a stunned Wesker behind.

"Don´t underestimate your own son, Wesker. You of all people should know better." She winked at him and joined Sherry and Claire instead.

"Jake... knew?" Chris was equally shocked, letting a few tissues soak up the champagne as he looked at Wesker. "Since when? How even?" They have been so careful to avoid being seen together and their relationship was still fresh and they have not gone beyond kissing.

"I don´t know. But... I feel kinda relieved." Chris smiled at him and Wesker had to admit, the sentiment was shared. When he caught Jake looking at them and the boy´s smile he relaxed. Jake´s approval meant everything to him. He gave his son a light nod, the song changing to another brisk melody and Wesker looked to Chris, catching the man´s eye.

And then he kissed him.

_-4 years later-_

"Did you lock the door?" Chris was out of breath as he pulled away, staring at Wesker and the man just shrugged. He closed it, which was a clear sign that nobody should enter without invitation. "I mean it, Wesker. Remember last time?"

"How could I forget?" Jill teased him about it for two weeks before moving on to something else. It was her fault for not knocking first, especially since Wesker had Chris in his lap and his hand slowly sliding beneath the man´s shirt, touching the heated skin. Which was actually the same position they were in now, only that the shirt was already hiked up on his chest, allowing Wesker access to more of his skin.

"You´re really working out a lot." Wesker saw the results, but felt them more than that. Smiling he nipped at the man´s exposed neck, kissing the skin. He really did love to tease him like this Especially when the man just came to drop off a few papers and not linger and instead ended up pinned against the desk. Or in his lap like this.

"Gotta keep up with the others. Lead by example and all that." Chris grinned briefly, his lips quickly captured again in another heated kiss and Wesker knew his lover would let him do anything at this point. His hand once more began to slide down to play with his belt when the door burst open.

" _Dad_ -have you seen-Oh Jesus Christ! Lock the damn door or put up a sign or something!" Jake left as quickly as he entered, slamming the door shut, his irritated voice heard even outside.

"... damn. So much for the mood." Wesker sighed as he rested his forehead against Chris´, staring into the amused eyes, a faint tint in the man´s cheeks.

"I told you to lock the door. Poor Jake. Why did he just rush in like this, anyway?" Chris kissed him, pulling away to fix his clothes and looked at his watch.

"Shit, I nearly missed our practice!" Standing up as well, Wesker adjusted his shirt and shamelessly gave Chris´ rear a squeeze before the man hurried to the door.

"So that´s why. How is he doing?" It has been a while since he either watched or participated. Maybe it was time to change that. 

"Winning bets and taking pride in that. At least you´ll know nobody will mess with him in school. Gotta run. See you tonight?" Chris grinned.

"Of course." Wesker gave him a smile and then the man was gone, the door slamming shut again. No need to wonder where Jake picked up that habit. Shaking his head, the man looked at his desk, the arrangement of photos he now had. The one of Jake and his mother never left his desk, along with the photo Claire took four years ago at the Christmas party. More followed, each one showing Jake older. The last one he was up to Chris´ shoulders, smirking the same way Wesker did. He could see a part of himself in the boy, but at the same time he saw his mother. Jake never did allow his hair to grow much longer, keeping it short because it was apparently practical. 

His desk was covered in papers and files concerning the incident in Mediterranean sea, the recovered intel providing the last bits he needed to find the man who stood behind it all. So close... but even Spencer would have to wait. Wesker stood up, a smirk on his face as he adjusted the shades on his nose and stepped out of his office, making his way to the elevator that would take him down to the training room. Might as well see for himself how good of a fighter his son was now. Especially since he expressed interest in joining the B.S.A.A. in the future.


	7. Never judge a book by its cover

Dealing with a teenager was much different than dealing with a young boy. Birkin warned him, but Wesker assumed that since he had a daughter his view of this age was different. If only he had listened to his friend. But it was not that bad. At least the boy was no longer protesting to new clothes, which he seemed to need every few months since he kept growing. And in accordance with their agreement, Wesker made sure that all the clothes he had outgrown were washed and donated. The fact that he insisted on doing that even as a teenager made him a proud father.

Working on dinner he listened to the soft tune of the piano Jake still played, only that his skill improved even more. The boy refused to go to a talent school or join any clubs. His entire middle school era he avoided them because they were apparently a pain. Not that he needed them, as far as Wesker was concerned. He played the piano better than anyone, perhaps even better than his mother, but he refrained from using that compliment.

He entered high school a few weeks ago, along with Moira, the two becoming something like best friends, though by now he no longer hesitated to tell her when she was talking too much. He was also protective, like an elder brother would be, which pleased Wesker. The two got along and for a while, even Barry thought they might be a couple in secret. This suspicion was unwarranted, as both fathers found out, after Moira laughed it off and Jake just looked disgusted. "It would be like dating my sister! Sheesh, don´t you two have anything better to do than think about crap like this?"

They didn´t. At least not at the time. But then the B.S.A.A. received a new member, effective and skilled and suspicious beyond compare. Until she turned out to be a treacherous bitch, as Jill called her, among other names. Jessica Sherawat was declared dead by Wesker after they returned from the destroyed ships. Nobody doubted him and since a year later it remained silent, things returned back to normal.

Mostly.

Everyone at the B.S.A.A. got used to seeing Jake around, the young man looking more like an operative than some of those they hired. Working out alongside the trainees, the annoyance in his face obvious when he could not participate in weapon training. At least not with actual weapons they used. And he complained that the weight of the plastic ones was off each time. 

A fourteen year old should probably not look like a grownup or be able to act like one. Or take two of them down during a fight with ease, but Jake did. Perhaps it was seeing the young man work so hard on his own skills that urged Chris on to work harder, but where one had strength, the other had speed and much more room for improvement. Wesker loved to watch them fight, but remained unable to cheer for either. And Jake never hesitated to challenge him to a fight, but had yet to win.

After his first day of school he said that others were staring at him, asking if he switched schools, which year he was in and in the end he just stuck to Moira and let her do the talking. Wesker still drove him to school each day. It was almost a ritual by now. The worry that a teenage boy would not like being driven by a protective father like that was there, but instead Jake shrugged. It was not anyone´s business how he got to school and if it was on the way, why change that? 

Only that lately he had been staying after school for some reason, either walking home or taking the bus if the weather was too bad. He never gave a reason, merely that he was doing Moira a favour and that it annoyed him. Which of course only made Wesker more curious, but not even Barry knew what was happening.

So of course, being the responsible father he was, Wesker was determined to investigate. Pulling into the visitor lot he got out of his car, adjusting the shades on his face. He had to keep wearing them in public lately. Heading straight to the secretary´s office he made sure to show her his B.S.A.A. ID before asking about after school activities taking place.

"Oh, we have the drama club working in the auditorium. And the football team practice started earlier. Do you know which one your son is in?" Wesker did in fact not know, but something like American football was not Jake´s style. In fact, sports like that seemed to bore him.

"The auditorium then. Thank you. I assure you I know my way around." He held out a hand when she tried to stand up and show him the way and quickly left the office. Drama club? Jake never showed any inclinations to become a thespian, but the boy was a teenager after all and those had secrets. Even though Jake kept the door to his room mostly open anyway.

Over the years he acquired more decorations. Posters of bikes and the B.S.A.A., courtesy of the Redfields, of course, and something from a video game that Wesker didn´t understand, but Jake loved to talk about with Jill. The photo on his nightstand never changed, but his desk had another one. From the Christmas of four years ago, him sitting on Wesker´s shoulders and Chris standing close.

Wesker made sure the boy had his own computer and calmly explained that it was mainly for homework and any research of his interests. And only after that for video games. Whatever else the boy did... Wesker did not care to know as long as he took caution. His shelf had more books as well. Manuals, dictionaries, a few novels, classic and modern and there was never any dust on them. His son took excellent care of his things. Though he never did grow fond of colourful clothing, the most Wesker saw him wear being a cobalt blue shirt and only because Sherry said he looked nice in it.

He could hear banging noise and music from the auditorium before he even entered the large hall. The stage had students walking around on it, carrying props, painting them meticulously, a few practicing something. He saw Moira painting what appeared to be a wall of some kind, but not his son. Where was Jake.

"All fixed! Can you lift it!?" Someone called from one of the lights on the ground and soon Wesker knew where his son was. 

"Sure. Just don´t touch the bulb again and it won´t break." Someone was pulling the light back up onto the ramp and soon two pairs of hands attached it where it belonged. An annoyed looking Jake walked out from behind the curtain, moving another heavy prop with ease as another student continued playing off tune on the piano that stood beneath the podium.

"Something just doesn´t sound right. The song´s just wrong." The girl complained, earning herself a glare from Jake as he muttered something. Wesker watched this with amusement, slowly walking forward.

"And you are?" The voice from the seats made him look away from the antics. An older woman, working on a pile of papers, grading them, now stared at him from behind her glasses.

"Jake Muller´s father. I have been wondering why he was coming late from school lately, but I never would have imagined he joined a drama club." Especially since he didn´t look pleased about it at all.

"He didn´t. Our props have been destroyed thanks to a storage leak and with not enough time, we asked students to help make new ones. It was Ms. Burton who convinced him to help. He agreed, only as long as no one would find out about it." That sounded like something Jake would do. Help out his friend, but only as long as no one would know. "I will be sure to talk to him about telling you."

"There´s no need. He´s a very responsible boy. I played the role of the curious father in this case. May I?"

"Of course. I have been wondering what the father of the boy looks like considering his nature. And his cheerful friend. His academic results speak for themselves." She showed him a graded paper, Jake´s handwriting in black and a full score on top in red pen. "But he refuses to join any courses or clubs for some reason."

"He´s busy with his own activities, I presume... the piano sounds off."

"Indeed it does, but we were unable to have a tuner come in to fix it just yet." The girl was playing it again, whining and complaining. Even Moira looked annoyed, which amused Wesker.

"Just shut up already and stop hitting it if it sounds wrong! You´re just making it worse!" The girl stood up, glaring at Moira before actually stomping her foot. 

"What!? I have been playing the piano for years and I am not making it worse! It´s the piano´s fault!" Wesker only chuckled, earning himself a curious look from the woman.

"It sounded better before you started banging on it every damn afternoon instead of helping! Jake, can you fix it? Before I slam her hands into it because I swear if my ears start bleeding I´ll be really upset." Jake shook his head, ignoring them both as he opened a can of pain for another member of the drama club.

"Of, as if! A thug like that should not even come near a piano! I bet he would break it!" The loud one stomped again and Moira glared. 

"You little-"

"Step aside." Jake jumped off the stage, ignoring the shriek that came from the girl. Wesker saw the woman beside him move to stand and held out his arm to stop her.

"Please, just watch." The girl ran off, yelling something about rude thugs and how he was going to break it when Jake calmly began to work on tuning it.

"Steinway... 1995, limited collector´s edition of the L model... less than one hundred of these were ever made, so I presume this was a gift to the school from someone." Jake calmly worked on turning the piano as the rest of the students stopped doing what they were and just watched. "Hasn´t been tuned in a while, but nothing too bad. Strings are all in perfect condition." Moira could not look more smug.

"How does he know that?" The loud girl was rightfully shocked, nearly yelling again when Jake sat down behind the keys and started to play. For him, the Turkish march was a simple melody, but to the others it was a shocking revelation. Nobody dared speak or even move as he played and Wesker knew he was wearing a proud smirk on his face as he enjoyed the shock. Even the woman beside him did not dare interrupt. When the song ended, the silence was deafening.

"Bravo!" Wesker barely caught the papers she knocked over before they could spill to the floor as the woman jumped up, clapping her hands loudly and the students quickly joined then. It was then that Jake looked to the seats and sat the blond man there, eyes wide for a moment.

"Wesker?" Oh, he wasn´t pleased at all. But it was probably mild shock more than anything. Jake only used his name when something startled or upset him. Nowadays he was more than used to calling Wesker his father. And that made the man so happy. The first time it happened he would not stop smiling for the whole day, apparently creeping Jill out until she found out why. That was short of the one year mark of Jake coming to America.

"Who´s that? He´s so tall!"

"Looks like the mafia! Is Jake in trouble?"

"Did you hear him play? That was amazing!"

"He´s in the B.S.A.A., just dresses like that." Moira sighed, waving at the man. "Hi, Wesker! Did you get worried?"

"Indeed, I had been wondering why my son is coming home late. Now that I know, I think I can leave you to your after-school activities."

"His son? Jake?"

"Now that I look at them... whoa! Look at the profiles!" Wesker wondered if those children had no concept of whispering.

"Is that why you came here?" Jake walked over to his father, eyes narrowed and Wesker gave a soft nod. "Well, Moira asked me to help, so I did. Should be finished by the end of the week and then I´m done so-"

"Actually, Mr. Muller, considering the talent you just displayed, perhaps you would consider playing the piano for the play. Your skill far surpasses anyone else we could have. Which, as surprising as it might be, is a wonderful thing." The woman was now standing close, having to look up at Jake, the two tall ones glancing at her. "Mr..." She looked at Wesker. He hated this spiel. 

"Doctor Albert Wesker."

"Doctor Wesker, don´t you think it would be a wonderful opportunity for Jake to play the piano?" She seemed eager to get his father to convince him.

"That depends on what Jake wants. He can play the piano anytime he pleases, whether at home or at the B.S.A.A. headquarters. If he wants to provide the music for the play, it´s up to him. Jake, I will be waiting for you and Moira outside when you are finished, but there´s no need to rush. Madam." Wesker gave her a charming smile while Jake was trying not to smirk.

"I´ll consider it... I guess. Gotta finish this last prop and we´ll be out, dad!" Jake called after him, quickly returned to the stage to finish working on a large tree.

"Do what you must." Wesker only smiled, exiting the auditorium.

Two weeks later Jake handed him an invitation to the play that would take place on Friday. "Moira wants you to tell Jill and Chris, too..." And of course, Wesker did. 

\---

"So many people. I had no idea that school plays are this important." Jill took her seat beside Chris while Wesker sat beside his lover. They both dressed up a bit, which was nice to se, but he only had eyes for the way the deep green shirt hugged Chris´ torso. So distracting. It didn´t help that the people around them stared at the three as they walked in. The men´s eyes lingered on Jill, even though she wore dark jeans and a simple white shirt with a vest, considering that dressed up for the occasion, while the women shamelessly stared at Chris, especially when his back was turned. Too bad for them. 

"Oh, I see Jake!" At least she did not wave at the boy, though he heard his name and looked towards the source, nodding briefly as he spoke to the woman, apparently the drama club director, setting up the music notes on the piano.

"Is that a student? Doesn´t look like someone who can play. Guess that´s the best they could find." The snooty comments annoyed Wesker, but he ignored them. Fools did not know any better.

"I don´t know. I heard he´s good. Don´t you know not to judge a book by its cover?" 

"We´ll see. I still think they could have paid a proper pianist to come in." Chris´ hand settled on his own to calm him down and the man smiled at him, entangling their fingers in the darkness of the auditorium. Wesker felt no need to hide their relationship, but discretion was important to both of them. Besides, this was Jake´s school. No need to create a scandal.

When the light dimmed completely and the woman welcomed everyone to the play, the classic of Romeo and Juliet, Wesker was able to relax. She exited the stage and Jake started to play, not even looking at the notes as his fingers slid over the keys. The shocked noise from the audience pleased the blond man immensely. 

The play was actually nicely performed. Apparently Moira chose to be a stagehand in the back instead of actually performing, which explained why she told Barry not to come. Jake´s music was superb, as always. Wesker could not be more proud. 

He barely noticed the play end, but was one of the first to applaud, rising from his seat along with Chris and Jill. Watching Jake quietly try to escape the front of the auditorium, only to be pulled back by the woman made Wesker chuckle. He did not seem to enjoy attention.

"Our talented students thank you. Of course, we couldn´t have done this without the wonderful students who worked behind the scenes." The curtain opened and the stagehands stood there, bowing, Moira looking more than happy. "And our wonderful pianist, who is only a freshman, yet has talent I haven´t seen. Who knows what the future holds for them? Thank you for the enjoyable evening." Jake was glaring as he bowed and Wesker thought he saw him blush as the curtain closed.

"Freshman? That boy? And he can play like that!?"

"Maybe I should hire him for my company´s Christmas party."

"I bet his parents had some famous pianist teach him..." Again that woman and Wesker had about enough. Turning around he gave her a most charming smile, aware that the glamour of his eyes changed and the colour shifted from icy blue to a burning gold and red.

"Indeed. His mother taught him, until she passed four years ago. But even before that and anything else, my son taught himself." The woman recoiled briefly, trying to stutter something out, but Wesker only smiled more, his eyes returning back to normal as he calmly walked with Jill who was trying not to laugh too much while Chris glared at the woman.

Outside they quickly met with Jake and Moira, the boy standing behind her once more to prevent anyone from approaching him.

"That was fantastic! All those shocked people! Reminds me of your first Christmas party at the B.S.A.A. and it never gets old!" She smacked his shoulder lightly having to actually reach up. Jake was already taller than Jill by a bit and she said there was no way she was wearing heels if he would grow as tall as Wesker.

"Feels nice to play for people I guess... even if they think I can´t do it." Jake shrugged and Wesker knew he was aware of what people said. They always did. Saw a tall boy with glaring blue eyes and hair buzzed down and judged him. Proving them wrong had to feel satisfying.

"You could probably make a career out of your music." Chris smiled at him, watching people walk by and stare at Jake and his father.

"I guess... but I just like playing the piano. Doing it for money or fame would be annoying." Jake shrugged softly. "Can we go now?"

"How about we all go out to dinner? Moira?" Wesker smiled at her.

"Sounds great! Let me call dad and let him know. Oh, Jill, I have to tell you about this jacket I saw..." The two went off together as Moira took out her phone. Wesker walked beside his son, Chris on his other side. People seemed to step aside as they walked past, but Wesker paid no attention to them, instead walked to his car. "I´ll go with Jill, so we´ll follow in her car! Dad says hi!" Moira waved at them before getting into Jill´s car, the two already talking about something in excited voices.

Jake stretched out in the back while Chris took the passenger seat. "Kinda annoyed that I missed out on training because of that play. Do I have a lot of catching up to do?"

"Not really. And we have a mission coming up, so you can catch up while we´re gone." 

"Both of you?" Jake leaned forward, looking from one man to another before frowning. "Be careful then."

"We always are, but thank you for the concern. Now, I have been thinking... considering how quickly you are advancing, Jake, I was thinking that Chris hear could start teaching you how to handle firearms properly. I trust his knowledge and supervision." In the rear-view mirror, Wesker could see Jake´s eyes widen before he grinned, already excited. The boy might be young, but judging by his ability and skill, he was more than ready. Besides, he didn´t need a gun, but knowing how to disable one was always more useful than not.

"Really? I can finally start?"

"Only as long as you listen to every word Chris says."

"And I won´t go easy on you. I might be your friend, but this is important." Chris smirked at him and Jake nodded. The boy would do well. The drive to the restaurant was a quick one, thankfully, Wesker having made reservations up ahead. Soon after he parked Jill pulled up beside him and together the party entered the place.

Dinner was a nice affair. Wesker enjoyed being able to spend time like this with both his lover and son. Jake´s acceptance of Chris meant a lot to him. He still recalled the awkward conversation he had with him after the party where they celebrated Umbrella´s fall. But the boy already looked up to Chris and considered him important, so that made things easier. 

Wesker was content with how his life was right now. Umbrella was gone, the greatest threat finally laid to rest and without the dark shadow, it was easier to breathe and work. Jake was growing into a fine young man and Wesker watched him change month after month. Some things remained the same even years after. His hair was kept short. The one time he allowed it to grow up he hated how it tickled him or that he needed to brush it and after a few days asked Wesker to buzz it down again. He bought the boy a proper kit to use on his own after that.

Chuckling at the memory he enjoyed the evening with his son and their friends, more so because he was able to spend the evening with Chris as well. Their relationship changed after the first public kiss, though nobody seemed that surprised. Realizing how much the man meant to him was eye-opening for Wesker. It was no simple infatuation. The reason he always looked out for Chris. Protected him. Risked his own. So simple, yet so grand.

Love was a strange thing after all. Kissing him outside the restaurant that evening, albeit briefly, he heard Moira giggle behind his back as Jill offered to take her home. "Is Chris going with you-"

"I´m actually-"

"Sure, why not? It´s Friday and I have headphones." Jake watched Chris blush and smirked. Wesker noticed that the expression was very much like his own.

"Jake!" Chris covered the boy´s mouth with his hand quickly and Wesker only laughed. 

"I actually like the idea. We can make it a nice, calm evening. Don´t worry, Chris. The boy is a teenager. I doubt there is anything we would do that he doesn´t know about." Now it was Jake´s turn to blush.

"That´s because you two never lock the damn door on your office." 

"He´s got you there, Wesker. Alright, we´re off. Enjoy the rest of the night!" Jill and Moira waved goodbye before they drove off. Wesker urged Chris inside the car, shaking his head briefly. His son and his lover got along. What could he want more?

"You were joking about the headphones, right?" Chris looked over his shoulder at Jake.

"Not at all. Look, I play music loudly enough not to hear anything. Got a nice combo of earplugs and headphones going on, so don´t worry about a thing, Chris. And it´s not like it would be anything new, anyway." Another blush rose to Chris´ cheeks and he muttered something about cocky brats before facing forward.

"Jake, be nice." Wesker chided softly, but even he was amused. The drive home did not take long, thankfully, and as soon as the apartment door closed Jake told them he would be in his room, employing the use of his earplugs and headphones if they needed anything, the bedroom door closing before Chris could say a word.

"I swear that kid... wasn´t it only yesterday that he was too shy to even talk to me on his own?" Chris took his jacket off, running his fingers through his hair as he sighed.

"Feels like it was only yesterday sometimes." Wesker took his hand, pulling Chris close for a moment and stared into his eyes. Never would he tire of just looking at the man. "But you changed a lot as well, Chris."

"You think so?" Chris smiled at him and the older man could only chuckle, running his finger down his chest. 

"Definitely. Come on. Jake is busy anyway." Wesker pulled him to the bedroom without further ado, closing the door, only to find Chris´ lips on his own a moment later, the doorknob digging into his lower back from the way he was pressed against it. The lips were enough to distract him from the discomfort he felt and he quickly returned the kiss, fingers starting on the top button of Chris´ shirt.

"I´m surprised to managed to even button it up... Such shameless stares you received all evening." Whispering against Chris´ lips he made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, recalling how last time he was upset that Wesker simply tore the shirt open and thus ruined it. It was worth the complaints.

Chris pulled him to the bed and Wesker let him take charge for once, aware of the hands roaming over his back, down to his ass. He was not the only one obsessed with a certain body. No, Chris was taking every chance he could lately to grope his ass for no reason at all. The fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs and Wesker soon had the garment undone, pushing it off Chris´ shoulders. Such a magnificent body.

He worked out and it showed, but his physique was remarkable now. Chris managed to retain his speed and improve his stamina and strength. But no matter what he did, he never lost that boyish charm that made him so alluring to Wesker. Among other things. Kissing him again he worked on removing their clothes, tossing them aside without a care, the pants being next on his list. Getting Chris naked was simply vital right now.

"So eager..." Wesker grinned, tossing the skin-tight briefs aside, though he did admire the man´s commitment to finding the silliest underwear garments he could. Wesker was not even aware they made men´s briefs with lipstick designs. But the underwear was in the way and soon he had them off, allowing the briefs to join the shirts and pants on the floor. "If only I could keep you here forever with me."

"Liar... you would miss doing it in the office." Chris was not even trying to hide the erection between his legs, sitting back as he watched the blond man strip off the rest of his clothes, eyes nearly caressing his frame, his gaze hungry and eager. The moment Wesker was naked, Chris pushed him down onto the bed, straddling him with a victorious grin before kissing him again. And Wesker was already reaching for the lube he kept in the nightstand.

"Such a great look on you, Chris..." Wesker watched the younger man rock his hips, rubbing against him so eagerly, powerful thighs aiding the rocking motion. He leaned forward, kissing Wesker again as the man´s fingers traced down between his cheeks, teasing over his entrance. How many times have they done this? Wesker forgot to count long ago.

"Ah, more..." The sensual moan was enough of an incentive for Wesker to give Chris exactly what he desired. The kiss never stopped as he stretched him, prepping him as he had so many times, soon leaving a bright red mark on his neck. Chris knew better than to protest, knowing it was futile by now. When he moaned again, Wesker slid another finger inside, the lube aiding his way as the man in his lap arched into the touch. How many dreams has the sight of him like this filled?

"You are stunning..." Voice a mere whisper, Wesker kissed him again, trying to be patient, but he was but a man with a strong desire for his lover. Soon he pulled away, reaching for the bottle once more when Chris pushed his hand away. 

"Let me," he whispered, pushing Wesker to lie back on the bed.

"What are you-oh. Chris..." Purring out the man´s name he glanced down, watching the skilled hand spread the warmed up lube over his member, the younger man´s eyes fixed on the motion until he lifted himself up, spreading his legs just a bit more to provide a teasing view. Slowly, Chris began to lower himself down onto Wesker, eyes closing as he felt the man´s length fill him and Wesker quickly grasped at his waist to support him. How could one man even be this alluring?

He gave his lover a moment to adjust before he started to move, rocking his hips up into the man. But how could he simply lie there and let poor Chris do all the work? Rather easily, actually, since Wesker loved to watch him take his pleasure like this, but his own desire demanded action tonight. Sitting up with ease he hugged him close, embracing the younger man, claiming his lips in a heated kiss and established a firm grip on that firm ass, helping him move, letting Chris´ erection rub against his stomach.

"Ah-Wesker!!" The sweet cries were music to his ears and Wesker only craved to hear more. His lips had to leave Chris´ for the moment to allow them to be heard, but he was more than happy to watch his face, the enraptured expression as he moaned and whimpered. The way his heart raced against Wesker´s own.

He didn´t doubt that he was in love with Chris Redfield.

When the man came, Wesker only tightened his hold, embracing him as though he would never let go again. His own body tensed right after and he gave Chris a firm squeeze, their bodies as one as he released. The kiss they shared was gentle, unspoken words inside him as Wesker pulled out and they fell back on the bed. A shower could wait until the morning.

Wesker pulled him close, Chris´ head resting on his shoulder and it wasn´t long before the steady rise and fall of his chest told the older man all that he needed to know. Pressing a light kiss to his brow, Wesker closed his eyes and sighed. This weekend would be simply wonderful.


	8. How to look like a badass

"I feel like it´s unfair that he´s already a better driver than I was at his age." Claire was smiling even as she complained, watching Jake easily ride her motorcycle as though he was born to do exactly that. "Damn, just get him a leather jacket and a pair of shades like yours and he´ll have all the girls swooning after him!" She turned to Wesker who watched from his office as his son actually lifted the front wheel and rode like that for a certain distance, grinning the entire way.

"He already has those... I still don´t like how dangerous it is." Granted, Jake was a great driver, thanks to Claire who took it upon herself to teach him how to ride a bike before he was legal to do so himself, but still. Cars were no different. Both Chris and Wesker took turns with him and when the boy passed his exam with ease, it was no surprise. "I would still rather buy him a car instead."

"But he wants a bike. And from what I heard, all he needs is a parent to sign the paper since he saved up on one." Claire teased the man and Wesker frowned. He should have seen this coming a mile away. Ever since Jake was thirteen he used his growth spurt to his advantage, working part time jobs when he could, especially busy over summer. When his was fourteen, Wesker told him to work for the B.S.A.A. as a part-timer instead, just to keep an eye on him. Even when the boy grew, he remained a protective father.

At least he enjoyed school. In six years, Wesker could not recall a grade worse than an A- and Jake rarely had to study as it was. The boy might just be a genius, but he never seemed to care for academics. Whenever Wesker asked if he considered any University or college, the boy shrugged in response, not exactly eager to get on that topic. And Wesker knew why.

And while he was even less fond of the idea of Jake joining the B.S.A.A. than the boy riding a motorcycle, he knew that he would not stand in his way. His skills would be wasted elsewhere. Letting him enjoy the ride he sighed and turned around, looking at his amused lover. "I was worried just like you when she started riding. And I still prefer a car to a bike, but kids, right?"

"I´m not a kid any longer, Chris." Claire sighed, shaking her head before reaching out to ruffle the man´s hair, only to be caught in Chris´ grip and have her ponytail messed up. "Ah, knock it off! Wesker, make him stop! My hair!"

"You´ll always be my little sister, so there." Chris released her with a laugh and she smacked his arm before moving to a glass cabinet in Wesker´s office to fix her hair. "Jake has been riding for years. He´ll be fine, but I still think a car would be more useful. And he can´t ride the bike to school, either."

"He´s aware of that and still insists that I simply sign off on the required paper. I... am loathe to disappoint him and I will not. But the motorcycle will be a gift from me. I would rather have him continue saving up for something he might want later." Wesker knew that Jake would not like that, but he already decided. At least he knew that he would be responsible. And he was at the age when kids usually rebelled or wanted more freedom and he would rather give him this freedom than argue.

"He´s as tall as Chris now. Weird to think of him as of that little kid. Ah, I miss the cute little Jake!" Claire picked up the photo on Wesker´s desk, stared at it for a moment, then picked up the most recent one. "Sixteen... Chris, you were seventeen when you went to join the Air Force, right? Think he wants to follow in those footsteps?"

"He will be graduating next year... smart kid, skipped sophomore year like it was nothing at all. Wouldn´t surprise me." Chris´ eyes met Wesker´s for a moment and the blond man nodded softly. He was very much aware of the choice Jake planned to make.

"He´s going to be fine. Though if he decides to join the B.S.A.A., I wonder if others will think he´s getting special treatment." Claire muse aloud and Chris shook his head, but it was Wesker who spoke.

"He has been a part of the B.S.A.A. for years now. He might know the ropes, but if anything, more will be demanded of him than others. No special treatment from anyone will be given to Jake and he is prepared for that." Wesker gave her a smile and looked outside again as the young man now finally decided to park the bike and head inside. "One year until he joins..."

\---

"Don´t forget that I´ll be home late since the girls want to hang out after the movie. Just make sure your bedroom door is closed." Jake put his jacket on, standing beside Chris who just sighed and rubbed the top of his head.

"Don´t be so cocky, Jake. And no drinking. I still can´t believe that woman tried to buy you a drink." Wesker watched on in amusement as his lover got upset over that. Jake just grinned, swatting the hand away.

Two days ago they went out for dinner, the restaurant having a bar connected to it and halfway through the waiter set a drink in front of his son. The woman was not pleased when it was returned and stormed over, determined to cause a scene right until Wesker calmly explained that his son was sixteen and she should remove herself before he would do it for her. He had never seen anyone walk that quickly in heels.

"Could have been worse, right? Sherry looks too young to drink and I look old enough. But don´t worry. Nobody is drinking tonight. We want to hit up that new burger place afterwards. Open all night, closed all day. I´ll try not to wake you up when I get home." Jake squeezed the man´s shoulder, then nodded to his father before heading to the door to put his boots on. All dressed in black, he did look quite older, but unlike Wesker never wore the dark shades at night. "Bye!" The door closed silently behind him.

"What movie are they seeing, anyway?"

"Something about a boy wizard. A rather popular series that both Moira and Sherry are fans of, apparently. Jake prefers the books to the movies." Wesker pulled his lover into his arms, kissing his cheek softly. "But I have something else that I am interested in. Have you considered what I asked you a few days ago?"

"About moving in? Wesker, won´t it be weird? I mean already two men living together-"

"Is nothing strange in today´s society, as we thankfully know. America is progressive."

"And Jake is still going to school and I don´t want them to give him a hard time." Chris pulled away after a moment.

"He made it very clear that he considers it a good idea as you already spend a lot of time here and having you around is fun. I refuse to play those silly games with him." Wesker nodded towards the consoles sitting beneath the television. Only once he held the controller and after five minutes, never touched it again.

"It´s not just about games, Wesker! The B.S.A.A. and our friends-"

"Already know we have been dating for years. At this point there are more surprised we are not living together as of yet." Wesker walked up behind him again, resting his chin on Chris´ shoulder. "You could always keep your apartment... and when Jake turns eighteen and decides to move out, things would be easier like that, don´t you think? It´s a nice place."

"You´re impossible..."

"Thank you." He saw Chris smile in the reflection and closed his eyes. "We want you here. And nobody who means anything will try to argue." Wesker tilted his head up, kissing him softly. "You already have so many clothes and things here, and a key. Your car is parked right next to mine and Jake´s bike. It already is as though you live here, Dear Heart. Making it official will not change much."

"... I hate it when you are right... At least nobody will doubt where Jake got that from." Chris relaxed in his arms and the tall man smirked, victorious once more. 

"The boy certainly took after me in that regard, but I do believe he got the smartassery from you, Chris. And Jill." Pulling away he smiled and took the man´s hand, tugging him along to the bedroom. "Now, let us enjoy our alone time. We have longer tonight."

"I still need a shower after my workout before. Didn´t get to take one earlier."

"Then we shall take a shower first. Even though I don´t see the point. You will need one later anyway." Wesker stripped off his shirt before Chris could even argue and his eyes flashed from blue to a burning red-gold hue. And Chris followed without any more arguments.

\---

"Wesker... phone..." Chris´ voice was full of sleep as he whined, curling up closer to his lover, pulling the covers over his head to dim the noise. But Wesker was determined to ignore it. After a few more vibrations on his nightstand, the phone stopped dancing and he sighed. But he only relaxed for a moment before it started up again. And he grunted, burying his face in Chris´ hair, letting out a long sigh. A minute later, the loud noise ceased. Who would be calling this late, anyway?

Not long after this, Chris´ phone began to fill the room with an obnoxious song and Wesker gave up. "This time it´s yours..." Calling this late... almost two in the morning. With a frown he slowly sat up, reaching for his phone to see who the missed calls were from while Chris grabbed his ringing one."

"Who´s-... Moira? Hold on, calm down, slowly! What happened?" Seeing Chris sit up, Wesker stared at the two missed calls he had. Sherry and Moira. Something wasn´t right.

"Jake got in a fight? Hospital?" Wesker snatched the phone from his lover.

"Moira? What happened? Where´s Jake?" he heard the sobbing on the other end and his concern grew even more. "Alright, we´ll be right there. Stay with Sherry." Wesker tossed the phone on the bed and in a blink was by the closet, getting dressed, not even bothering to look neat. Chris was not far behind, pulling his pants on.

Wesker had him drive because even he was ready to admit that he was the better of the two of them and masterfully avoided the nightly traffic. Jake was in the hospital after a fight. And the staff was not letting either girl to him, not saying a word to them. His anger grew as he considered what all could have happened and the moment the car slowed down he stepped out, not even bothering to wait for it to stop.

He stormed into the emergency room and immediately spotted Sherry trying to console a crying Moira. The white walls were unpleasant, the stench of disinfectant abundant in the air and sickeningly so. A nurse stepped out to get in his way, but he ignored her as he strode over to the girls.

"Where´s Jake? What happened?" Moira looked up, sobbing still, mascara remains smeared around her eyes as she wiped at them.

"They won´t tell us! They won´t even let us see him!"

"We left the burger place and I was about to drive them home when these guys showed up. Three of them and they were assholes. Started hitting on us and it was disgusting. Jake told them to just leave us alone and they... started to argue. So he told them again and we did as well and tied walking away. Then one grabbed Moira and another took out a knife. Jake just..." Sherry took a shuddering breath, glancing to the side as Chris came in. Unlike Wesker, he went to the front desk, brandishing his B.S.A.A. ID to get the info they needed.

"He punched the guy who grabbed Moira, probably broke his nose. But then the others fuckers just pulled out knives and tried to stab him and he was protecting us. And one cut his face before he just... he just beat them up. Someone called the police and an ambulance and a doctor took Jake away and we haven´t seen him since. The fuckwipes are... don´t care where they are. He knocked them unconscious, but they got his face..." 

"His face..." They cut his son´s face. Wesker was pissed and it showed. Having forgone his shades, his eyes were glowing with fury.

"Excuse me, are you the father of one of the young men brought in a while ago?" The voice snapped him out of his rage before he could destroy something and Wesker turned around to stare at a man in a white coat.

"Where is my son? Someone cut his face and I want that bastard-"

"Sheesh, it´s just a scratch, dad." Jake stepped out from a room, a thick piece of gauze taped to his cheek, down to his neck. "Doesn´t even hurt."

"Jake!" At least they didn´t get his eyes. 

"Scratches rarely require stitches, although the cut did not require them either. It will scar regardless. Now, your son is apparently a minor, Mr. ..."

"Captain Albert Wesker, B.S.A.A. operative. And yes, Jake is sixteen." He looked to his son, Moira now crying into his chest. He risked his life to protect her and Sherry and Wesker had mixed feelings about that.

"That´s... strange. A youth his age being able to overpower three men like that. Well, regardless, the boy will be fine, but there will be a scar. As for the others... two broken noses, three broken ribs and one broken arm, along with a fair amount of bruises. They are currently awake if you wish to talk to them or press charges."

"Indeed, I think I shall do exactly that." Wesker was still glaring as the doctor sighed, leading him to a guarded room, the security guard outside not even trying to stop them from entering. But the moment he entered, he winced, a woman yelling about something loudly enough to make his ears ring.

"How dare that delinquent lay a hand on my son! Look at his face! His nose is broken and so is his arm! I want that monster arrested!" Wesker looked at the damage his son had done and felt proud. Taking down three men like that was impressive for someone his age. But he had been receiving military training for years. It was hardly fair on fools like that.

"The only one pressing charges would be me, considering they tried to force a young woman, used a knife to threaten her and others and injured my son." Wesker´s voice was calm and Jake slowly stepped into the room, a smirk on his face before he winced, touching the thick gauze.

"That monster should be arrested! I already called the police! And there was no knife! You have no proof of that!" She seemed oddly smug about that and Wesker frowned.

"Actually, I picked it up when the idiot dropped it." Sherry held out her hand, a knife peeking out from a wrapped tissue. "I didn´t want to touch it... fingerprints and all."

"Smart girl. I am sure the police will be most interested in that." Wesker looked over the trio who were glaring at the ground while the woman shrieked again.

"So what!? He still hurt them! My husband is a lawyer and-"

"And nothing. Your imbecile of a son attacked a young woman, threatened her along with his equally idiotic friends using a weapon, which is considered assault as far as I recall. All things considered, a couple broken bones are nothing compared to what a fully trained close quarters combatant could have done. Jake was holding back. And considering that my son is sixteen and acted in self-defence and the defence of his friends, I am more than looking forward to seeing your husband do anything. Back in S.T.A.R.S. we dealt with cases like this when there was nothing better to do. And I know how things will go."

He took immense pleasure as she paled. "S.T.A.R.S.? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I used to be the Alpha team´s Captain, of course. Though working as one of the founders of the B.S.A.A. is equally entertaining. Jake enjoyed participating in the operatives´ training since he was a little boy. And he knows when and how to properly defend himself and others, disarm them with ease. The injury to his face was due to protecting someone else and the knife was obviously wielded by someone else." Wesker stared the woman down.

"Dad, don´t press charges." Jake poked at his injured cheek a bit before stepping forward, watching the woman take a step back. "I mean why bother? They will have to live their whole lives with the knowledge a teenager kicked their asses. Armed, three against one and while I was making sure they don´t get to Moira or Sherry. What could be better?" Jake walked over to the one who cut him, watching him recoil. "I could do with an apology."

"What-" The woman started up again.

"Sorry. We´re... sorry. I mean it was kinda... cool, though it hurts like a bitch." The guy still did not look at Jake, but another one did, his face bruised as he touched his broken nose.

"Kinda eye-opening, too. A kid... kicked our ass like that. I remember being hit by a truck and that´s it. One hell of a punch. But yea... we´re sorry." 

"All of us." The third one chimed in and Jake stepped away, shrugging as he looked to the woman.

"Good enough for me. Anyway, I had a long night and my face hurts. I´ll wait outside with Chris." Jake gently patted his father´s shoulder, taking Sherry´s hand to drag her out of the room and the blond man sighed.

"Very well then, if that is what he wishes, I guess I can oversee this transgression. But do try to refrain from such idiotic activities in the future. And as for you..." Wesker looked at the woman, staring at her with his glowing eyes before smirking. "No, it is not worth the effort. Deal with the police as you wish. By all means, send them to Captain Albert Wesker of the B.S.A.A. and I will make sure to explain everything to them. Doctor." Nodding to the man he walked out, satisfied.

"I´m so sorry. I should have-"

"Sherry, there was nothing you could have done and you didn´t expect someone like that to approach you. Don´t apologize. It´s not your fault. Can you take Moira home? Barry must be worried, so please explain what happened while I take care of Jake." At least the girl stopped crying now, Jake reassuring her over and over again that he was fine. He didn´t seem to mind the idea of a scar on his face either.

"I took care of the paperwork. You scared a few nurses, Wesker. Everyone alright?" Chris finally rejoined them and once everyone nodded he grinned. "Alright then. Come on, it´s late." Ushering them outside, the girls hugged Jake before walking to Sherry´s car and Jake waited until she drove off before sighing. 

"What a night... Sorry about... I guess waking you up and all this mess." Jake rubbed the back of his head before Chris tossed the keys at him. "What?"

"You drive. I´m too sleepy and Wesker is as well. Your face doing alright?" Wesker could only agree with his lover. Now that the commotion was over, he felt exhausted.

"Stings, but I´ll have a cool scar I guess. He wasn´t even holding the knife properly. At least it was sharp. Unlike that idiot." Jake happily slid behind the wheel and Wesker gladly took a seat in the back with Chris by his side. "Let´s go home."


	9. Admire from afar

"You must be proud." Jill was grinning at Wesker, the man standing out among the crowd even now, but that was nothing new. At least the weather turned out great for the ceremony. The man in question only nodded, eyes hidden behind his shades once more, but no one could blame him outside like this, the sun shining brightly. Of course he was proud. And it showed in his face. Ignoring the photo she snapped of him he just watched the podium with mild interest. The boring speeches always did take a while.

"I can´t believe it´s been that long... am I dreaming? Where´s that little kid?" Chris grinned at him, leaning back, watching the lined up students on the podium, the gowns reminding him of his own graduation. Right after that he joined the Air Force. But he had a normal gown, like Moira who stood there happily after waving at her family after receiving her diploma. Jake on the other hand was frowning as always.

"Right there... about to deliver a speech he hates. I cannot blame him, honestly." Wesker chuckled and met his son´s gaze. Of course he was proud of Jake. But not merely because the boy was the valedictorian. No, it was because Jake turned out to be a wonderful young man.

"Shh, it´s finally time!" Claire grabbed her camera, smiling brightly as Jake took the podium and glanced around.

"You all probably see a thug when you look at me. And honestly, I can´t blame you. And I also don´t care. And none of you should either. No one can dictate what others will think of you so just follow your own path. Don´t give in and follow the dream you have, but don´t expect it to fall into your lap. Work hard. Kick down the obstacles that will no doubt get in your way." Wesker smirked, watching a few of the people in the audience squirm. 

"Some of you will go on to a university and try for a degree in... whatever thing you picked, really. And some will make it while others will change their minds. And that´s fine. Some will decide to work straight away. Some will travel. And some of us will never meet again for a plethora of reasons. But remember, don´t let anyone dictate how you should live your life." Jake´s eyes met his once more and Wesker stared at him for a while.

"I came to America when I was ten. The country I came from is now close to war. I haven´t met my father until I was ten, shortly after my mother died, and eight years ago he showed me that life can be so much different. And I know he would want me to continue studying. But I have decided differently and he knows that. As of tomorrow, I´ll be joining the B.S.A.A. as I always wanted to. Might as well put my scary looks to a good use, right?" The audience laughed, thinking that he was joking. "I got the scar on my face protecting my friends two years ago and I tend to continue protecting others. And I will do that the best way I know of. Following in my father´s footsteps.

"Don´t let your talents go to waste, no matter what you decide to do. You can work in an office and dance. You can study law and sing. You can become a soldier and still paint. Your life is in your hands. Just don´t waste it away." Jake looked around, then stepped away from the microphone, tugging the hat off his head. "Finally I can get out of this." More laughter, then applause as the graduating class finished with the ceremony. Wesker was smiling and once he made sure no one was looking brushed his hand briefly beneath his right eye as he stood with the others to applaud.

"That wasn´t the speech he agreed on with the principal, was it?" Chris whispered to his lover and Wesker shook his head.

"It appears he improvised." Wesker did not mind at all, watching his son join them, tugging on the collar of the gown, glaring daggers.

"Can I take this shit off yet? I swear they pick the worst material for this." Jake tugged on the collar again before Jill pulled his hand away. 

"No way! First, a ton of photos!" She would find someone to take one of all of them together later. For now she began to order everyone around, the first photo reserved for father and son who wore the same expression. "Wesker! Glasses off, now!" And he complied, sighing as he looked at his son. 

"Better get used to that. Starting tomorrow, she´s going to be your superior. As will Chris and I." He didn´t know how many photos she took, but soon Chris joined them, wrapping his arm around Jake´s shoulders.

"And neither of us will go easy on you." He grinned and Jake matched the expression with a smirk of his own.

"I would never forgive you if you would." More photos and soon Barry and his family joined them. More photos were taken until both graduates decided they had enough, taking the gowns off.

"Finally! Ugh, I feel all gross! The cap just ruined my hair!" Jake smirked, ruffling it up for her before she smacked his hand away. "You made it worse! Ah, Jill, help!"

"Alright, everyone ready to head out?" A chorus of yes came as response and Chris smiled, ushering them to the cars while Jake and Claire got on their bikes. Wesker slid behind the wheel and watched his lover stand outside, glaring as the two put their helmets on. He was pondering something for sure, he could see it. "No racing you two!" Ah, that was it. Wesker shook his head, catching the disappointed expression on Claire´s face as Jake pulled the visor of his helmet down, his voice distorted a moment later.

"Dammit! How does he always know?" Jake revved his bike, drawing attention from the people leaving the ceremony.

"Big brother radar complex or something. Next time then. Come on, I´m starving." Wesker drove slowly pulled out of the parking lot, followed by Barry when he heard Jake´s faint voice.

"He didn´t say we couldn´t race the cars..."

\---

"It´s strange without Jake around, isn´t it? Though it´s been over a month since he moved out..." Chris glanced about the living room briefly before his eyes met Wesker´s, the man nodding softly. He missed the sight of Jake playing the piano the most, but insisted that it will be moved along with his son to his new apartment. Chris´ old one.

"I was thinking of buying a new piano. Or perhaps an antique one. Just to fill the empty space somewhat..." Wesker walked over to the worn space in the carpet. Eight years passed by so quickly... 

Jake was an adult now and determined to join the B.S.A.A. tomorrow. Wesker knew better than to stand in his way or argue. Besides, he felt it was the right place for his son anyway. He grew up with the B.S.A.A. and knew how it worked and what was expected. Maybe better than some of those actually employed there. Feeling arms wrap around his waist, Wesker smiled and leaned into the embrace, closing his eyes for a moment.

Over the years, Chris became an integral part of his life. He loved the man more than he could put into words and knew the other felt the same. Feeling lips brush against his shoulder he tilted his head to catch them in a soft kiss instead. It would be empty around without Jake, but at the same time, he knew that he wouldn´t be lonely with Chris around. And it wasn´t like Jake wouldn´t visit them.

He just worried. As was expected of him. Jake was independent long before they met and they all knew that, but over the years they managed to actually become a family. Turning around he pulled Chris into his arms and just held him for a while, kissing his lips softly. "Maybe... get a violin instead? Or as well, I don´t care, I want to hear you play." Chris grinned at him, that boyish smile that did not change as the man aged. 

"I shall consider it." He could always trust Chris to say or do something that would cheer him up. Why the man stuck around with him for so long baffled Wesker and he was considered a genius at most. After the mansion, after the incident in Russia, after the ships and Spencer and everything. And he was still around, being the same amazing person that Wesker fell for so long ago.

He pulled Chris into another kiss, holding him close, caressing his cheek, feeling the stubble gently against his fingertips. Such a good look on the man. The changes he had gone through over the years were baffling to any normal human. Chris´s body changed so much with the hard work he put into it. Wesker watched this change happen with interest, the athletic frame becoming muscular, the stamina improving along with the mass. A remarkable change, but Wesker had a thing he enjoyed the most about this.

Chris always preferred a more comfortable and casual way of dress, but whenever the situation demanded it and he wore a button-up shirt, he watched the material cling to his muscles. The buttons clinging on for dear life over his chest and a few times Wesker did find the odd button that popped off a shirt. Of course, it did not change how amazing his lover looked wearing such attire, but he was running out of excuses to use for him to wear such.

Then again, Chris always looked the best when he was naked.

\---

Seeing his son lining up with the rest of the cadets was a strange feeling. He was no longer just hanging out,, training alongside of them because he enjoyed it. No, this was his future. And of course he stood out even among them. Taller, his head held high and the glare on his face obvious. Most were aware that he was Wesker´s son, saw his locker, but it was his attitude that spoke volumes. He also noticed that he did not interact with anyone or talk to anyone at all.

Chris took over the training, switching over to Jill when it was her turn to torment them. Wesker stayed out of it, watching from afar, but he was not unnoticed, that was for sure. People whispered as he walked by, staring at him, his eyes an endless source of fascination for the new people at the B.S.A.A. along with his relationship with Jake Muller and Chris Redfield.

They did not hide anything.

But things were going well for everyone, even though Jake complained about the uniform he now had to wear, he felt proud of the B.S.A.A. logo on the sleeve. He had worn those before without any problem, but it was different. The combat pants were not exactly to his liking though. Picking at his food, Jill decided that today was a perfect weather for hot and spicy Thai since the sun outside was not hot enough already, Jake had his feet over the armrest as he sat sideways in the chair in Wesker´s office.

"Have you made any friends yet?" Wesker stared at Jake as they ate lunch together, the young man grunting a response, which he took as an obvious no. "It´s been two months, Jake."

"I have friends. Moira an Sherry. And Jill and Chris." He didn´t need any more than that and appeared to be rather convinced of that as well.

"Are you at least getting along with everyone?"

"Dad, this is not school. As long as I do as I am told and do that well, I´m good." Wesker sighed, seeing what he meant and honestly, he had been the same way. But that didn´t mean it was a good thing at all.

"There is this one annoying guy. I think he´s got it hard for Chris, so better keep an eye on him. He´s good though... great sniper. Older than I am. Chris met him before somewhere and apparently asked him personally to join..." Blue eyes stared into his own and he waited, watching his son raise a brow at him. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren´t you worried? At all?" Wesker blinked, confused for a moment before he realized what Jake meant.

"Not in the least. We have been together for eight years after all. If he was personally asked by Chris to join the B.S.A.A., then he has the skill to be here, just like you." But he did feel a strong urge to see who this man was.

"I guess. He´s kinda cute though, so you better watch out, old man." Jake caught the ball of paper Wesker tossed at his head and threw it in the trash.

"I´m not that old, brat." Or at least he didn´t look it and everyone knew that. "What´s the man´s name?"

"Don´t remember... I call him Puppy because it pisses him off. Better get back to the training room I guess. Chris promised me a one-on-one session later. I promise not to bruise him too badly. That´s your job." Jake smirked at him and Wesker was tempted to throw the glass paperweight he had on his desk, shaking his head as he waved his hand in dismissal.

When the door closed he leaned back and stared at the graduation photograph he had sitting on his desk. He knew that Jake had no interest in women, but he never expressed interest in anyone aside from his preference. The boy just shrugged before telling his father that he was probably gay after seeing Jill naked by accident and it doing nothing for him. The casual way with which he said it still made Wesker laugh.

And this 'Puppy' seemed to have caught his interest.

Might as well see for himself how much of a threat this man was and if he really did resemble a dog. Wesker could not imagine.

\---

"Very impressive." The results of the sniping competition were in and for once, it was not Jake´s name on the top of the list. "Piers Nivans. Several points ahead."

"The kid has a history of military background in the family and joined the Special Forces after graduation. But wanted something bigger, a new challenge. So I told him about the B.S.A.A. and damn, one of the best people we ever had." Chris surveyed the results with a grin.

"I can tell. You seem quite taken with him." Wesker looked at his lover. The shirt he wore clung to the damp skin, his hair a mess and body heated even more after the training. So delectable.

"Wesker? Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. But Jake worried that this young man, Piers Nivans, is rather infatuated with you. And it appears you find hi rather fascinating as well." Wesker´s smirk was in place as he watched Chris stare at him, eyes wide in shock before the man began to laugh.

"Are you really... both of you jealous? Holy fucking hell this is amazing!" Chris laughed before suddenly pulling him close, kissing him hard, his tongue invading Wesker´s mouth. "I will never look at anyone the way I look at you. Ever." Another hard kiss and the older man´s hands moved to his waist, one dipping low to grope at that magnificent rear that he rightfully considered his. "I can´t believe you two..."

"Jake has spent a lot of time watching him, apparently, and his fascination with the legendary Chris Redfield hasn´t diminished at all." Wesker pulled away, staring at his amused lover before pushing Chris against the desk where the competition results were explained in detail. No cameras, no one else around... it was too tempting.

"So? There are others who are so eager to meet the legendary Albert Wesker and are afraid to even look at you. And Jake is well known as well. A few thought he´s getting special treatment, being your son and all that, but he proved that he is actually working harder than them. So don´t worry about what others think." Chris smiled at him, reaching out to pull the shades off his nose and was greeted by amused blue eyes staring into his own. "Besides, my lover is amazing. And I admired him for over a decade. Why would I even look at anyone else the way I look at him?"

The words took his breath away for a moment and Wesker stared at him, then pulled him into a deep kiss, pressing the back of his thighs against the desk. Why was it that no one else ever affected him the way Chris did? But this was not the time to ponder that, his mind too busy with the singular thought of kissing his lover. And doing far more than just kissing him...

The desk would do. Wesker smirked against Chris´ lips as he lifted the man onto it with ease, one hand already tugging the shirt he wore up to expose more of his chest. Whenever Chris came out of training his scent was stronger, tantalizing and taunting him to do something and he intended to listen to this urge.

"Wesker-wait! The door! And this isn´t really-"

"Don´t care." Wesker interrupted him, fingers deftly undoing Chris´ pants, one hand sliding beneath the cute underwear he still kept wearing. Cartoon cacti this time, as he saw that morning. He really had quite the impressive collection. Finding his member, the blond was pleased to find that Chris´ reaction did not quite match his words precisely. 

"Then stop teasing me, damnit..." The breathless demand made him chuckle, but Wesker didn´t want to rush anything just yet. No, instead he kissed the man, stroking him slowly, feeling Chris´ fingers slide through his hair. The only person who ever dared to do that, messing it up just barely, pulling him closer still as they kissed, his other hand already deftly dealing with the buttons of his black shirt to expose the contrasting white skin beneath. Unlike Chris, Wesker never did get a tan.

Anyone could come in, that was true, but that wouldn´t be the first time anyway. And Wesker didn´t care one bit. It was late in the evening and everyone should be home anyway. Leaving Chris breathless with his kiss made his ego swell each time, but something else was swelling as well, his pants staring to feel tight. Stroking his length he took his time teasing him, aware of the hand that now snuck into the pocket of the man´s pants, taking out a familiar small tube. They were running out of these...

"So eager... show me, Chris... I want to see..." And Wesker stepped away, casually removing the man´s booths and pants, tossing them on the floor beside the desk while his blue gaze slid over his lover´s naked form. The blush suited him so perfectly.

"You can be so perverted, Wesker." He complained, but still removed the cap from the small tube, squirting the lubricant inside onto his fingers before moving closer to the edge of the desk. Wesker watched as his lover tried to be subtle, but had no other choice but to raise his leg onto the surface, opening himself up before pushing two slick fingers inside his body. For someone with such mass, Chris Redfield was incredibly flexible, which Wesker eagerly exploited as much as possible.

"That´s it, Chris..." Encouraging him with a low purr, Wesker watched the fingers spread the puckered entrance, the slick noise the only sound in the room for a moment before Chris moaned, having to use his other hand to remain balanced, but the blond could see the fingers twitch eagerly, wanting to wrap around the wet length. "Another finger, Chris." And his lover obeyed, sliding another one in, breath hitching as he pressed them deep inside and Wesker knew exactly what he was doing. There was one more thing to be done before he would touch his lover.

Undoing his pants he lingered briefly and took out his phone, almost humming with satisfaction as he snapped the perfect photo of his lover and added it to his growing collection. With the phone safely back in his pocket he undid his belt, taking his time before pulling his own length out and there was no denying how badly he wanted the man. Too bad he forgot something else, but they did run out of condoms earlier this week, anyway.

"Put both hands on the desk, Chris, and put your legs up." With his lover leading his own team, being in charge, being looked up to and admired, being sought out for advice and guidance, he quickly found that sometimes he missed being the one who had to listen. And just like back in their S.T.A.R.S. days, Wesker gladly provided that missing piece. Kissing his lover he guided the man´s legs around his waist just as the head of his member pressed against the slickened opening.

"Wesker... fuck me already..." The demand was not met with more teasing for once since Wesker himself could not wait any longer. In one smooth thrust he buried himself inside his lover and savoured the cry of pure bliss that came from the man a second later. The powerful legs tightened around his waist, hands gripping at the desk and determined not to waste any more time, Wesker began to move immediately, grabbing hold on Chris´ waist, watching his member bounce as he took his lover.

The enraptured look on the younger man´s face was always just too beautiful for words. And no one else ever got to see him like this. A sight for his eyes only. Wesker could not resist kissing him again as he moved, his length sliding inside the man, pressing to his core, drawing out more sounds that were all lost in the heated kiss.

The wet sounds filled the room, only interrupted by the soft moans that Chris kept letting out and occasionally a groan from Wesker. He was not made of stone after all and the pleasure affected him, rushing through his entire body like nothing else making him grip his lover harder, press closer, ravage his lips until they were bruised and red.

But there was one thing he would never be able to resist. With the way Chris arched his back, exposing his neck, Wesker´s mouth was all over him, leaving a love-bite on the hot skin, then another one on his chest, teasing over a nipple. They were always so sensitive when Chris got like this, it was fascinating to watch him shudder and whimper as the heat swept over him. Another thrust, another cry of Wesker´s name that the man savoured as an ego boost.

"Ah-Wesker-!!" Words were not necessary for what Chris wanted to say and the blond man smirked, kissing him again. The way his lover´s body was squeezing him was too much even for someone like him. But it was not until he saw the faint motion by the door that he knew they were not alone. Someone was watching them, eyes wide in the parted door, the tint of green iris that Wesker could see making him wonder as to who it could be.

Not that it stopped him. If anything, making sure someone saw that Chris was his could be used to his advantage. Focusing back on his lover he kissed him again and again, thrusting deep inside the man to draw out even more moans. "Come for me, Chris..." Whispering into his ear he made sure the words were loud enough to be heard just to the door. A moment later he felt the wet heat from his lover´s member spurted onto his abdomen, a few droplets hitting his shirt as well, the start contrast of white on black making him smirk as he released as well, hugging Chris close, breathing out a moan.

"I love you... Wesker, I love you so fucking much..." Chris´ arms locked around him with almost bruising strength and Wesker let him, closing his eyes for a moment. Whoever was watching better be gone now.

"And I love you, Dear Heart." Their next kiss was soft and loving, Chris holding him close and obviously refusing to let go. Sometimes Wesker had to wonder if he even knew that without him, the blond was nothing. He had friends, a wonderful son and a job he loved, but without this man being a part of his life, Wesker was utterly lost. "You are my shining star, Chris."

He kissed the man again before helping him off the desk, quickly realizing there was nothing that could be used to clean up with. At least they weren´t too far from the locker room and he knew that Chris had a spare pair of underwear in his locker. Wesker also needed a new shirt as well. Since his current one was already ruined he saw no problem with taking it off and using it to wipe his lover gently clean.

"You didn´t have to do that... cum is a bitch to get out of black."

"I can always buy a new one. Come on, a shower will make you feel better and then we can go home. Hm, what would you like for dinner?" Seeing his lover´s inquisitive look he sighed, shaking his head. "And yes, we can order as well."

"Let´s get something from that new Japanese place then. They deliver and have high ratings." Chris put his clothes back on, briefly kissing his lover once more before glancing at the desk, quickly gathering the stained papers. "Now I need to print these out again... but that can wait until tomorrow."

"Of course. Shall we then?" Wesker glanced at his phone, admiring the photo he took before making sure it was safely hidden in a password-protected folder. The wonders of technology.

"Let´s go then. I will get your things from the office and meet you in the lobby." He kissed his lover once more before stepping outside the room and there was no one around. But he knew someone saw them.

\---

Wesker was waiting for his lover to finish up, not feeling the need to rush. Since he wanted to order form the new restaurant he took it upon himself to go over the menu and find what would please his lover´s palate tonight. He was pleased to find that they also delivered Japanese beer and sake, the quality of their service something they took pride in.

Glancing up when he saw movement he watched as a young man finished putting his jacket on and began to walk towards the door, glancing at him several times, his face oddly flushed. It was when their eyes even behind the dark shades that Wesker knew why.

"Piers Nivans, I presume?" That stopped the young man dead in his tracks.

"Y-yes?" He studied the other for a moment. Youthful, but determined judging by his eyes. The same green that stared at him from behind the door and Wesker knew that he was aware that he had been recognized. Yet he still stared back. The scarf around his neck was odd considering it was warm outside, even this late, but he never cared for fashion himself. Probably a new fad. And he had to admit, he was attractive, his large eyes reminding him of... a puppy.

"Excellent results in the sniping competition, though there is still room for improvement. Keep at it and you will make it to Alpha team before anyone else." The surprise in Piers´ face made him chuckle.

"Thank you... sir. Is... there anything else?" Military background indeed, even his posture was perfect. So this was the one who caught Jake´s eye.

"Yes. It is rude to watch two people have sex unless invited to do so. But... you will be forgiven this time and the incident forgotten." The reddest blush crept into Piers´ cheeks and it was fascinating to see.

"I-I-..."

"I am aware of your fascination with Chris Redfield and while I understand, I am afraid he is taken. Has been for nearly a decade by now. And I have no intention of letting him go, Piers. As long as your admiration will not turn into misguided infatuation, I am sure we will get along just fine, especially considering we will end up working together in the future." He watched the elevator door open and Chris step out, heading towards him with a curious smile.

"Understood, sir... thank you for not... being upset."

"Of course." Wesker gifted him with a rare smile, watching him relax a bit before turning to Chris. "Ready to go? I was just congratulating Piers here on his results in the sniping competition. As far as I recall, your team has been missing a proper sniper. Perhaps you might consider that spot taken." Chris seemed to relax once he saw that Wesker was no in fact threatening the new recruit and looked at him.

"Really impressive. Keep working hard and I have no doubt you will lead your own team one day." He gave Piers a charming smile that Wesker knew only too well and it was amusing to see the young man brighten so quickly.

"Yes sir, thank you! I... have to go now! See you tomorrow!" Piers saluted before nearly running off and Wesker stared at him briefly.

"So, how did you threaten him?" Chris kissed his cheek, walking with Wesker to the car.

"I merely explained that you are taken, nothing more. He took it rather well I must say. By the way, I found the restaurant menu." Wesker handed him the phone with the open page and slid behind the wheel. Soon they would be home and he could spend an evening just holding his lover close. Starting the car he drove off, already looking forward to the rest of the evening while Chris ordered for them from his phone, making sure to include an order for sake and the Japanese beer he enjoyed so much.

He held Chris´ hand the rest of the drive, even as he parked and they took the elevator up to their apartment. "They said it might be about half an hour since everything is made fresh. Gives up about twenty more minutes." Chris kissed him softly, walking to the living room to turn the TV on and thin turned to Wesker with a smirk.  
"So, you said that Jake might like Piers?"


	10. "Yes, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry it took so long. A lot of things happened, bad and good. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I never had any intentions of abandoning this or any other fanfic. I still love RE6. And I promise that the next updates won´t take so long. And with the passing of one of my favourite game critics, I realized I never want to leave things unfinished. With that, I would like to dedicate this chapter to John "TotalBiscuit" Bain, who never seemed fond of RE6, but always said to love the games you do and not to give a shit what anyone else thinks. Thank you TB, for everything you taught me about games and metal music, for being here with your videos when things were going down the shitter, for always being truthful.

For a while it was amusing to watch the young sniper tiptoe around him, avoid his gaze and nearly salute even if he merely walked by. And though Chris didn´t exactly share this amusement, Wesker saw the smile twitch in the corners of his lips from time to time when he took over a training lesson. The one truly displeased was Jake. 

He had noticed this after a while. The way his son stared, blue eyes nearly glaring and brows furrowed, the look easily mistaken for one of animosity. And never had Wesker heard him refer to the older man as anything other than "Puppy" which he found strangely intriguing. Especially after Piers would glare back and counter with that not being his name, until the two would enter a small shouting match. It had yet to escalate, but both parties seemed to enjoy that ridiculous banter. Wesker even assumed that soon, Jake might begin pulling Piers´ hair. Too bad it was not long enough to braid.

"I can´t tell if they are friends or want to kill each other." Chris closed his eyes, stretching as Wesker continued to play with his hair, the fingers of one hand gliding through it, messing it up even more while the other held a report he had to go through. With Chris´ head in his lap, he couldn´t exactly move and neither did he care to.

"At this point, I doubt they know themselves. Along with the third option of dealing with all the frustration as they should. But I do not doubt that Jake is somehow interested in Piers. Not merely as competition, but as a rival he wants to know. A long time ago, I felt something similar and confusing as well." Turning the page, Wesker returned his hand to Chris´ hair, making it stand out at odd angles from the way he toyed with it. "It took me a while before I realized what I felt. There was no going back after taking the next step."

"... you´re talking about us, aren´t you?" Chris opened his eyes to stare into the glowing pair fixed on the paper before it met his own. "I wonder if it might be better to separate the two, put them on different teams... but they work well together. The whole team is. Might be ready for a serious mission, too. Do we have anything coming up?"

"We might." Wesker finally set the report down and finally his focus was only on the man on his lap. Moments like these were to be treasured, he knew that by now. "Something even they might handle provided they all obey and follow directions, don´t try to play hero or-"

"Which is why you will come along to prevent them from doing anything stupid, I presume?" The smile on Chris´ face was too smug.

"I knew I liked you for a reason. You are smart. And it helps that you have an incredible body..." One that he slowly appreciated before once more meeting his gaze. "Yes, I will come along this time, just to make sure. Not only would it be their first serious mission, but this is Jake. He´s my son."

"And you play the role of the worried father really well. I know Jake appreciates it, even if it doesn´t show." More often than not he would glare at his father, eager to say something, but nothing ever came. Having a protective parent was one thing. Having a protective parent who was not entirely human and also your boss, was a whole new level that Jake had to deal with for years. "But don´t forget that he´s an adult now and wants to spread his wings. Don´t clip them." Chris reminded him softly.

"The perhaps a tracking device, like they use for endangered birds-"

"Albert!" Chris sat up, frowning before he saw the telltale hint of a smile. "You ass!"

"Jake is hot-headed, but also too smart to just rush into any situation. And I´m not an ornithologist. I do however plan to observe the situation between him and young Nivans. If nothing else, it could be interesting to see how two people who seem to harbour such intense dislike of one another work together on one team. Their skills are different, which only makes them a good team more. Perhaps... oh yes, that might be interesting." Wesker´s smile darkened and Chris knew what was coming. Something bad. "The two of the, working together, having to co-operate and put aside their differences for the greater good."

"... you are evil." With a shake of his head, Chris stood up and stretched his arms above his head. Wesker merely watched him, admiring the view he had. To think he had wasted years doing this instead of going for what he wanted. It took the boy coming into his life so suddenly to give him the kick necessary for the next step. "You coming?" Chris´ voice from the bedroom door snapped him out of his musings.

"I am planning to, indeed." Chris´ groan made him chuckle.

\---

"-and should any of you be planning to play a hero, I will personally throw you out of the plane after this briefing. And seeing as I am in a good mood for once, none thanks to you lot, I might even throw a parachute after you. Have I made myself clear?" Wesker glanced around, glowing gaze lingering on each of the men.

"Yes, sir!" His gaze lingered on the select few who have proven themselves ready for field training Nothing too dangerous, merely checking and clearing out an old facility reported for strange activity lately. Which was why Wesker was there along with Jill. Chris declined coming along, too busy with paperwork now that the training was coming to an end. 

Instead, Wesker was stuck dealing with a cocky brat that had his face and a determined brat infatuated with his lover. Although, ever since that little talk several months ago he made no move to approach Chris in any manner other than professional or friendly. It might have been mere admiration. His relationship with Jake hasn´t seemed to have gotten any better. Even now they kept staring at each other, glaring daggers as they were seated on opposite sides of the plane.

"Landing in twenty minutes. Two vehicles will be provided. Valentine, Nivans, Muller, Schwartz, you are in A. Me, Croft, Macauley, and Alfonso are in B. Listen to your commander or I will show you what happens when you disobey an order. Or worse, I will have Valentine do it." 

"Damn right!" Jill´s voice sounded way too excited, a cackle-like laugh following it. 

"Briefing over." Wesker concluded a moment later, taking a seat whilst observing the men.

Six long months have nearly passed and these were the ones considered fully trained. Of course, he knew that Jake would be there. For just as many months he held the top post at hand-to-hand combat and of course Wesker knew about the bets they had going on after hours on who could beat him. It was the same with Nivans and his sniper rifle. A specially made model, weighted for his specific needs. Money well spent considering Wesker has never seen a better sniper. 

The others were impressive in their own ways. Macauley´s quick thinking and precision had him handling explosives in a quick manner. The way he calculated exactly how much was needed to blow a lock without too much noise was fascinating. Schwartz himself had excellent observational skills, easily spotting enemies in simulations. Like a hawk. Croft´s skill was similar when it came to handling the support and medical treatment, although he was indispensible when it came to driving. Average with any gun bigger than a classic Desert Eagle, though. Alfonso himself was above average all around, but he seemed able to memorize a map within seconds, all the pathways and alleys. The bigger it was, the longer he needed, but who could possibly mind having a walking GPS that was more precise than the machine?

Wesker was very confident that this was an excellent team. He was only there to supervise and in case of emergency. Same as Jill. Though her reasoning was that she was bored and Chris kept whining about paperwork too much.

"Whatever differences you may have, you will have to put them aside now and work together. You can continue your pissing contests when we get back." Wesker growled out and though his gaze was hidden behind the dark shades, it went unspoken as to whom he meant. Neither Jake nor Piers looked the least bit affected, still glaring at the other. This was really going to be interesting.

The second the plane touched ground they were ready to move out, dressed in matching uniforms, ones that Jake never ceased to complain about, with only Wesker and Jill standing out. Nobody ever got the man to dress in something other than black. And Jill adapted this fashion, though more form-fitting. Wesker didn´t ask why, as the self-explanatory glances from others were enough.

"Move out!" She yelled, everyone rushing out the second the plane came to a halt and to the two waiting jeeps. Croft took the wheel while Jake took care of the other. He knew where to go. And waited only long enough for everyone to get in before speeding off. So far so good, Wesker thought, eyes lingering on the trainees. He just hoped everything would go smoothly.

\---

"The perimeter is clear. The reports came from a few different people, so they coincide on the fact that someone has been coming and cleaving. We need to find them and detain them. No casualties. Use the stun guns if you have to and keep an eye on any traps. This is an old Umbrella facility." Wesker nodded to the faded and chipped red paint that once had the shape of the Maltese cross. "And I will repeat what I said before. Don´t play the hero. You could endanger the entire team to show off what nobody gives a shit about." More nods and with a wave of his hand, everyone took their spot

In spite of their differences, Jake and Piers stopped arguing once they had to. Taking the front, Jake moved efficiently, checking each room before allowing others to proceed. Piers took up the rear, with Wesker lingering behind to watch over them, eyes glowing red behind the dark shades. Macauley and Schwartz stuck to the middle, visibly trying not to shake and focusing on the task at hand. Nervous. There were still monsters about in this world and some were not even human any longer.

Jake raised his hand and the group came to a halt as he scanned the room. Wesker saw the looming figure in the dark before anyone else, slowly shuffling about in the back, morose and... no longer human. Either deliberately placed there to guard the old facility or mutated recently. "Nivans, 2 o´clock, do your thing." Piers didn´t hesitate, though his lips twitched into a frown upon being told what to do by Jake. The shot was silent and the creature dropped, groaning and thrashing for a second before it dissolved.

"Ah, I see that someone has managed to break the alarm system." A radio voice from above came before the lights flickered on. "Welcome! I´ve been looking for new subjects. Having to wait for a tourist to stumble around or fall asleep was getting annoying. Oh, please, do come in. Let me get the door for you." An electronic lock came undone and a metal door slowly opened. "Let´s see how many, if any of you fools, can reach me. Those lucky enough to do so will have the honour of becoming my test subjects. And to ensure you won´t do anything stupid like flee." The door they passed through moments ago slammed shut, a lock snapping into place. "Hm, I cannot see you, but I can hear you perfectly fine-"

"..." Wesker lowered his gun after he shot the intercom hiding in a corner. "Another delusional scientist. My favourite. Keep calm. There were not enough resources in this facility to enable him or anyone else to create something truly dangerous. The zombies you´ll find shuffling about are beyond help. Do not hesitate. Jill, do you copy?"

"Heard all of it. Have fun with old creepy. We´re keeping an eye outside, medic´s on standby, so don´t do anything stupid, boys." She sounded way too cheerful, Wesker concluded as he looked around the door, inspecting the desks. Nothing of use or interest. 

"Let´s proceed. Stay calm and don´t do anything rash. We were ready to face much worse than a delusional old man." Calm as ever, Wesker nodded at them to move forward and they did.

The rooms and hallways were mostly empty, save for the odd chrysalid that was quickly taken care of or a stumbling around zombie that still had the rags of the tourist it might have been. Piers took care of all, but one. It came from the side, hidden behind a large filing cabinet, but it was quickly disposed of with a bullet to the head from Jake´s gun. There wasn´t much head left to speak of afterwards. Once they reached a big office, Wesker told them to stop.

"Macauley, come here." Standing in front of a lovely nature painting, Wesker knocked it down, exposing a steel safe. "How long will it take you to open it without destroying the contents?" The nervous young man stepped forward, examining the safe, touching it briefly before reaching for his tool belt. "Just a moment, sir."

"What is all this about, anyway? Some old geezer making monsters, and for what? What´ the point? It´s not like they obey." Jake took the helmet off, annoyed as he looked around. Nothing to suggest this was anything other than a medical facility. "One would think that someone so old would be smarter than to think he can take over the world with a few zombies."

"And yet, he is not. Doesn´t know who we are either, or why we know of this place. Perhaps he went mad and this is what remains. Either way, our task is to clear this place, apprehend him and question him. People have died because of this man and the families are grieving. Whatever comfort this shall provide, it will help." Wesker watched Macauley work, attaching a small device to the lock before applying some kind of thick paste around the edges.

"Step back, sir." And Wesker did just to humour him. A few steps later there was a small bang and smoke before Macauley removed the now broken-off door. "There. The contents are untouched."

"Impressive. What is your name again?" Wesker picked a small dossier and began leafing through. 

"F-Finn Macauley, sir." Jake felt amused when he watched the guy salute, obviously happy that he was noticed. If only they knew that Wesker could be soft and sweet. But he had to present a hard front in front of others. Jake could understand. Glancing to Piers he once more saw the man glare from him to Wesker and back. They would never get along and it was only by some kind of miracle that they haven´t seriously maimed each other over the months.

"Interesting. Doctor Mazur was the only one remaining at the facility when Umbrella decided to clear it out, giving him full control of the remaining assets. I do believe we have found the identity of the one playing with us. According to this, his laboratory and office were located below. There´s an elevator, but a set of stairs will serve us better. End of the hallway, to the right. Let´s continue so we don´t keep him waiting." Wesker took the dossier and the other documents from the safe as they once more moved, leaving the office and following the directions given to them a moment ago.

"Another one. But it doesn´t look like a tourist." Jake didn´t wait, jumping over the railing to stab a knife in the back of the zombie´s head. "Hard to shoot around corners." He rationalized while Piers shook his head. Perhaps Wesker imagined it, but was there a twitch at the corner of his lips?

"It looks like a hospital... I hate it." Piers muttered, the stark white walls of the lab almost too bright. Jake nodded in agreement as they moved forward. No sound came from the intercom any longer and the cameras have been disabled before entry. But he had a feeling they were being watched. And Wesker seemed to share this feeling as he glanced about the room, as if trying to find the exact spot where they were being observed from.

"Let´s get this over with. If we go by this map, there´s only a few rooms and two offices ahead. But they might be full of who knows what kind of shit." Jake pointed to the map on the wall, Wesker quickly joining him. 

"Formation as before. Our target is the only human in this facility, to take a moment to shoot and if you´re not sure, go for the leg. Easier to question a man who was shot in the thigh rather than the head. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." What a good team. Wesker felt proud of them as they once more resumed the search. But the zombies so far were all... too humanoid. Nothing special about them, nothing too dangerous. It was strange that nothing interesting aside from the chrysalids appeared and if anything, unnerving. The further in they went, the more he was convinced something big was coming.

He wasn´t wrong. And he couldn´t recall the last time he had been wrong about something. The moment the central lab door slid open to welcome them inside, the heavy grunting from the room made him more alert. "Careful." He instructed as they moved inside. Something big was there. Bigger than expected.

"What the fuck is that ugly piece of shit?" Jake´s look of distaste was appropriate once the create came into view. Dripping with a substance nobody wanted to inspect, and with a few limbs too many, it was a bizarre centipede with a distorted human face, stretched beyond recognition. Only two of the limbs matched the sickly skintone, arms and legs distorted and mutated, ribs visible beneath the taunt skin and pulsating veins adding to the grotesque image. "Puppy!"

"Stop calling me that!" Piers fired, the shot hitting the creature straight in its ugly forehead. But instead of dissolving like the others before it screeched, head tilted back as it sprayed odd goo on the floor. "... what the-I hit it!"

"And it knows you did. Spread out, avoid the liquids!" Wesker barked orders at them, Macaulay moving first to get behind cover, followed by Schwarz who still managed to hit the monster with a few bullets. One even managed to hit a bulging eye, one of too many on the large face.

"Do you like my creation? It took me so long to sew on all the limbs, but the result is a masterpiece. It´s so fast, a perfect lifeform." Wesker only needed to look up to see a glassed chamber overlooking the lab and the man standing there. Old, in a ratty lab coat and a manic smile beneath an overgrown moustache. His face was pressed to the glass as he cackled. "Don´t even bother aiming your weapons at me. This glass has been specially made for Umbrella to protect us from the magnificent creatures we-urgh!!"

Wesker gripped his neck just a bit tighter to cut off the man´s air, the shards from the broken glass cutting into the sleeve of his coat. "Umbrella´s quality control has gone down in the recent years, but a mad hermit wouldn't know that." He watched the man´s eyes widen the second the hands came to grab his arm, a weak struggle seconds before recognition set in. And then the grip loosened and he dropped the old man. Breaking the glass around to step into the chamber, Wesker watched the mayhem the creature was causing.

"Take it out." He ordered, looking away just for a moment to tie up the old man. Of course he was recognized, albeit too late. The man was senile, mad, and... close to death. Wesker almost felt sorry for him, but the second he looked back down at the creature composed of parts from those the man murdered, all compassion was gone.

Meanwhile below, Piers and Jake kept doing their best to kill the creature. But even after Piers shot another round into its head, effectively taking out two more of a total of eleven eyes, it continued to screech and thrash around, breaking glass and machinery. "What does it take? If we keep shooting it we´re going to run out of bullets!"

"Has to have a weak spot somewhere. Worst case scenario we start hacking off limbs and then squish a worm." Piers scoffed at the plan, though he seemed to be considering it a moment later. Schwartz seemed to rather like the plan, aiming for the front legs, one of many, only for the limb to dissolve the moment it was off. But that cost more bullets than anticipated.

"Finn! Can you make something to knock it down for a few seconds?" Jake aimed his gun, then fired at the head once more. Another eye out. Seven more to go. "Just enough to knock it down for a while and not blow the whole place up!"

"Ugh, sure! Give me a moment!" Finn moved away behind a bigger panel, effectively hidden from view.

"Alright, here´s the plan. The moment it´s knocked down, I´ll try to find the right spot. The moment its exposed, you shoot the thing and we can finally get out of here." Jake turned to pierce as he reloaded his gun.

"You can´t get close to that thing!" Piers argued. "It´s spitting that acidic goop all over the place and if it bites you-"

"I´ll punch it. And it will be down for the moment. All we need are a couple of seconds. Each time it loses an eyeball it´s disoriented, so this is our best shot." Jake glared at the sniper, the two engaging in a staring contest for a moment before Finn´s voice interrupted them.

"Done! But it needs to be set off with a gun!"

"Piers will do that. Ready?" Jake moved away and into position, all the time aware that Wesker was watching. They all knew that the man could take care of this quickly and with little effort on his part. Yet he just observed, waiting for any sign of danger when he might need to step in. This was a test. And his father always had as strange way of going about these things.

"Throw!" And Finn did, the explosive landing right beneath the creature´s front legs. "Piers!"

"This is a shitty idea!" But the sniper aimed, not taking longer than a second to fire. The explosive went off, sending the creature on its back with a deafening screech that made everyone around wince. But only for a moment. The twitching legs were a clear indication that it wasn´t over. And Jake wasn´t one to hesitate as he ran forward, knife in hand to engage it in a more dangerous fashion.

"Disgusting piece of shit." Muttering as he stabbed at the thing´s face he took a moment to glance over it. "There!" But it was already coming to. He had to act fast. Jake didn´t hesitate to grab the thing, only side-stepping when it rolled over and back onto its disgusting legs, screeching louder whilst clawing at the one remaining eye it now had left. No time to waste, Jake decided before stabbing the thing in the side.

"On the front! Piers, get ready!" Jake used the knife to get on top of the thing, for once thankful for the full-body outfit that protected him from touching the thing directly. Gloved hands grabbed handfuls of pulsating flesh and ignoring the disgust he felt, Jake pulled back, lifting the front limbs off the ground enough to expose the glowing tumour. "Shoot it!"

And Piers did, taking aim to ensure one shot was all that was needed. The gross explosion only spurted more goop from the chest. Jake had to actually hold on to avoid being tossed off. So he stabbed it again, just for good measure before the thrashing began to cease. The second it came crashing down, he was off, wiping the knife on a nearby tattered rag.

"Finally." Jake stepped away from the creature. "Told you it would work. Seems like they always have some kind of weak spot. The shit they are pumped with coagulates in one spot, pushing out of the cavity. Sometimes harder to see though. I think we did okay on this one."

"How did you know that?" Schwartz reloaded his gun once more, just for good measure as he was joined by Finn and Piers. Wesker watched on, pleased with the result and finally turned away to search the brightly lit office for any documents that might prove to be useful.

"Old ledgers and reports. I went through the archives when I was bored as a kid and read a lot of what went on before." Jake glanced around.

"Aren´t those locked and off-limits?" Piers frowned.

"So? At least they later learned that if a kid can pick the lock then maybe they should use something better to keep the records protected." With a shrug, Jake walked to a desk. "Guess we should search for anything use-"

"Jake!!" Finn´s voice was full of panic and Jake heard the cock of a gun. With the last hint of life left, the monstrous creature seemed eager to take out the one person it could see, raising a bloated limb to swipe at Jake´s head. Instead of that, it hit another person´s shoulder as Piers pushed him out of the way.

"Stay down you piece of shit!!" Schwartz didn´t hesitate to empty the whole magazine into the monster and when he ran out of bullets it finally began to dissolve. Meanwhile Jake sat on the ground, stunned that someone just protected him. Not just that. Surely a hit like that wouldn´t have killed him, but it would have hurt like a bitch. Like it was right now. The sniper rifle was on the ground as Piers clutched at his shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" Baffled he knelt beside him, hands reaching out to press into the man´s shoulder. A hiss of pain was his answer, but Jake ignored it, feeling around the place. "Doesn´t seem to be broken."

"Well done, boys. You work rather well together as a team. Jake, help Piers and let´s head out. We have what we needed." Wesker stood in the broken window of the glass chamber, a body thrown over his shoulder while in his arm he held a stack of various papers. "I´ll meet you outside. This place has been cleared out. Don´t waste any more time."

"Yes, sir." Finn picked up the sniper rifle, carefully holding it as Schwartz reloaded one last time, taking the lead while Jake helped piers stand up, not moving from his side. 

"I´m fine. It´s just my shoulder." The sniper complained, trying to pull away.

"You also hit your leg on the edge of the table. I saw it." Jake didn´t look at him, Piers´ good arm around his shoulder as they walked. And for once, there was no response.

\---

"You did pretty well inside. A clean-up crew has been alerted and will take care of the details, tear the place down and all that. Croft, make sure Nivans is alright and we can head back to the airport. The initial plan was to get a hotel for the night, but you boys did better than expected, so you can all sleep in your own beds tonight." Jill was overly cheerful as Wesker dropped the old man down on the ground and handed her the papers.

Jake didn´t care much, sitting down near Piers as the man´s shoulder was inspected and treated. An injection of some king, then a salve, a wrapping and he could put his shirt back on, over that stupid scarf he still wore. Weirdo. "His hip as well. He fell when he pushed me out of the way." The glare Piers gave him was almost amusing.

"This will be a really impressive bruise, but other than something for the pain there isn´t much to be done. Probably should keep your weight off your shoulder for a few nights." Croft packed up his things and Jake moved to stand, extending a hand to the sniper.

Nobody was watching them, or at least they were really good at pretending not to be, but Wesker saw the smile on Jill´s face when Piers took the offered hand and stood up. She mouthed something to the blond man and he frowned. Right, he owed her money now... lost that bet. 

"Time to move out. Let´s go, boys." Jill lead the way, with Wesker carrying the still passed-out scientist over his shoulder. Jake once more insisted on helping Piers, choosing the smoothest route out of the forested area to avoid jostling him more than necessary. And once he sat behind the wheel, instead of speeding off he drove at a much more sensible speed. Thankfully for them, nobody said a word about it.

The flight back was rather uneventful. The scientist woke up halfway through, realization of his failure setting in quickly before he started spouting nonsense in Polish. The words "Wesker" and "Umbrella" were clearly distinguishable and it wasn´t until he was hit in the back of the neck that he stopped, once more out of it. This time though, Jake chose to sit beside Piers, having every intention of keeping an eye on him.

"...how much?" Wesker muttered, staring off at the ground that was coming ever closer as they approached landing.

"A hundred bucks! I told you it would happen before Christmas and I fucking won!" Jill cackled, glancing over her shoulder at the two. The only ones to be silent as the others chatted about what happened.

"I will write you a cheque." Wesker checked his watch. Plenty of time to enjoy dinner with Chris later.

"No chance! I want cold, hard cash. And what are you? Eighty? Nobody uses cheques these days. Get ready for landing! We´re almost home!" Not that the trip took them too far. Only three hours were enough to get to the mission place and back. If only all of them were this easy. "Have you thought of what the next mission might be?" 

"There´s been something stirring in Edonia. But we lack the information we need."

"Edonia... isn´t that-"

"Yes." They were both silent for a moment when Wesker took the shades off and rubbed his eyes. "He´s going to insist on coming along."

"And as much as you will want to say no, you know that he´s going to do that regardless. Guess he took after you as far as stubbornness goes."

"I will consider that a compliment. Anyway, it won´t be until after the new year that we have enough information to go on." Which didn´t seem like that much time at all. Wesker put the shades back on when the plane touched ground at last and stood up. "At least we know that these men are ready for whatever is happening."

\---

"Are you sure you´re staying? We can have dinner together." Chris watched Jake punch away at the sandbag, then looked to the amused-looking Wesker.

"I´m good. I´ll order something if I get hungry, but I have too much adrenaline after the mission. You two go have fun." Another punch, the young man not even looking at them as Chris huffed.

"Well, if you stay late, order more. Piers has been ordered to stay for observation regarding his shoulder and might get hungry. I´m still shocked that you two managed to get along and nobody got seriously hurt." Chris seemed to be recalling something, from the time before he joined S.T.A.R.S. so long ago, then shook his head. "Anyway, don´t overdo it, alright? I´ll see you tomorrow."

"Don´t stay up late." Wesker instructed, ignoring his son´s transparency. "Come to think of it, Christopher, didn´t you mention that your favourite sniper is fond of steak? Shall we eat out tonight and get some as well?" Speaking loudly enough for Jake to hear, Wesker smirked when the door to the gym swung closed behind them.

"Yea, he does. Too bad the medical wing doesn´t serve anything other than weird mush in various shades of khaki. I feel bad for him. Do you think Jake will share a pizza with him?" Unaware of what occurred, Chris seemed almost worried. He always was a mother hen when it came to his men. And seeing an injured Piers brought that side of him out even more. The sniper seemed to appreciate someone being worried, but not being fussed over. Not even Chris Redfield.

"I am sure the two can get along for that long." And Wesker would make sure to check the medical wing´s security cameras in the morning. "Oh, I almost forgot. Apparently you owe Jill a hundred dollars. Care to tell me what why?"

Chris did a double take, then frowned as he tried to recall when and why he could have borrowed money from her. But nothing came to mind and Wesker said nothing more, walking beside him as they exited the building and headed to the car. "I have no idea why. We only talked about a hundred bucks when we made that bet months ago, but that was-wait!" Chris looked at him. "Are you-"

"Whatever are you talking about, Christopher?" Wesker could do many things, but playing innocent was not one of them. Not that he tried too hard.

"I have to see that!" Chris spun on his heel, taking one step toward the building before he was pulled back and into a strong chest. "Hey-"

"No chance. Let them slowly figure it out. The last thing they both need is you hovering about, asking them if they need anything to get along. Now, about that steak..." Wesker pressed a kiss to Chris´ forehead to pacify the man. "And over dinner, I can tell you how well they did when working together."

\---

"-I will let the reception know to expect a delivery. Thanks." Hanging up, Jake looked into the mirror once more. This was a bad idea. A really stupid, bad idea. But he was still doing it. Closing his locker he headed up and to the lobby, waiting for the food to be delivered. "Damn Puppy..."


	11. Legacy of ash

"You have got to see this!" Jill tore into his office with a grin, disregarding the work he had laid out on his desk as she plopped a tablet on top. Wesker merely raised a brow, staring at her briefly. Judging by her pleased expression, something good happened, but he wasn´t sure how much he could trust the woman. 

"What is so interesting that you deemed it vital to interrupt my work flow? I have been working on the reports all morning and would appreciate-" 

"Wesker, get that stick out of your ass or I will tell Chris to do so for you. This is important! Vital even, if you want the team to work together properly." She pointed a finger at the device. "Watch it. Security footage from the medical wing from last night. You are not going to believe what happened!" Wesker continued to give her a blank look, but she didn´t budge. Instead, Jill continued to grin, waiting for him to do as told at least once.

"Fine." He gave in. Picking up the tablet he unlocked it and didn´t even need to look for the footage she mentioned. The still image of a bed, a young man sitting in it with a most bored expression, muttering something unintelligible. The audio quality was miserable. They should update the system. "There, I watched it-"

"It just started! Shut up and watch it!" Jill threw her hands up, plopping down into a chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "I cannot imagine how Chris puts up with your attitude."

"We have our ways." Wesker gave her his signature smirk, then looked back at the screen, trying to see what was so important. Of course, he knew it was Piers. Hospitalized after he got hurt on the mission. Wesker was there and he didn´t do anything. They were not in any immediate danger and getting hurt now and then never hurt anyone.

He wanted to question her again when the door opened and a familiar figure stepped into view, heavy boots barely making a sound as he carried two boxes and a bag of something. Jake. Piers said something to him, frowning, the words once more not caught on the audio and it was bizarre to watch his son stop in his tracks and hesitate. But confidence ran in the family and the man walked over to the hospital bed and pulled up a chair.

/Shut up./ Even Wesker could tell what Jake said before setting a box onto the sniper´s lap, pulling out utensils and a styrofoam cup with a restaurant logo out of the bag. There was shock on Piers´ face, an expression Wesker had seen before on his face. When the boy found out that he was not as inconspicuous spying on his superiors as he thought. Jake continued speaking and suddenly Wesker found himself annoyed with the inability to hear a word. Why was the audio such garbage? He made a mental note to have the system replaced as the two continued to interact.

"Interesting." The two ate dinner together, rather late at that. Steak, from the looks of it. Wesker was rather surprised that the apparent animosity between them was gone. They were getting along, chatting now. 

"Right? Now scroll like then minutes ahead." Jill was smiling a bit too wide for his liking, but Wesker did as told to.

There was nothing special about the scene. They were done eating and Jake packed everything into the bag, making sure there was no mess, as per usual. But when he got up to leave Piers reached out to grab his wrist. It was rather easy to read his lips. /Can you stay longer?/ And Jake did, sitting back down.

"Told ya Jake was interested." Jill snatched the tablet out of his hands, stared at it for a moment, then pouted. "No real action though. Not even a kiss."

"I am sure they will appreciate your comments and critiques. An interesting bit of information indeed, but they might be merely getting along. Which is good news for the sake of the team. Piers might have been bored and requested Jake´s company for that reason alone. Don´t read too much into it." Wesker reached for his coffee mug.

"It´s like watching the Wesker and Redfield dance all over again. Sheesh, and I thought men were the ones who were supposedly bold. At this rate I´ll have to plan something special with the girls and make sure they don´t fuck it up. You and Chris are no help." With a roll of her eyes, Jill walked to the door. "Oh, right. Birkin wants to see you. Apparently there was something intriguing on those documents you retrieved. We haven´t managed to get anything out of the man yet. His mind is not entirely there, so it might take a while. Maybe you could try talking to him since he seemed to have recognized you."

"I will see what I can do." That was all he could promise. With a smile, Jill left, leaving Wesker alone with his thoughts once more. So his son and the sniper boy who was after Chris. Odd. Chris and Jake looked nothing alike. Their personalities were also rather different. Surely, Jill couldn´t be right about the two having a spark.

Then again, it wouldn´t have been the first time he had been wrong about something.

\---

Walking past the restricted entrance door, Wesker glanced about the room, the perfectly sterile environment disturbed by the bag of candy and a mug of some steaming liquid, the latter precariously perched atop an open laptop. "I thought you stopped with the sugar when Sherry told you it´s bad for you."

"I did. They also make sugar-free version. If I eat too many thought they give me the ru-" Wesker grimaced before the man finished the sentence. 

"Thank you for this unnecessary piece of information I can now never remove from memory, lest I perform a lobotomy on myself." Birkin smirked at him, but Wesker chose to ignore the deliberate grin and inspected the big screen instead. "So, what are we dealing with?"

"Lots of shit. That seem to take inspiration from anything, from snakes to beehives and even sharks. Fucking sharks, can you believe it?" Birkin moved to another keyboard, pulling up a screen with various numbers and trials, all of them marked with a red sign. "Failed experiments that were left to roam the facility, that you have put down. Including the last one. It has several pages to itself, rewritten notes to the point where they are nearly indecipherable. I assume by the time he wrote those his mind was already gone."

"It did resemble a centipede, albeit with human legs instead of insectoid. I have yet to decide whether the former or the latter is more disturbing to consider. Regardless, if this virus can affect humans like this, the virus being released would be a catastrophe." Wesker´s eyes narrowed as he watched the findings Birkin made combine with the evidence they had.

"It probably is. There have been reported outbreaks of strange creatures like this, even zombies like years ago. Only... coherent? Look at this." Birkin pulled up another screen. A man wielding a machine gun, caught in mid-fall, a red mask flying off his face. "They work as a unit. This was captured in Edonia a few days ago and apparently this one had an earpiece They know how to operate guns and follow orders. We are dealing with-"

"Intelligent zombies. Interesting." A mindless creature that could follow orders. Who could possibly have the power and means to even be involved? "This presents a real problem. Especially now that we know it has to do with Edonia. The unrests have been escalating more and more, into a full-blown war. At this rate I have no doubt that things will be much more dangerous than we initially anticipated." Wesker didn´t like the sound of that at all.

"We´ll need more time to work with the intel we have. For now I´ll focus on creating some kind of antidote... but think big-scale. Like a bomb or something. A smoke bomb? That would require inhalation of the antidote and even then how I can make sure it works on those affected and not just a few." Birkin walked over to the bag of candy, unwrapped a piece and tossed it into his mouth while he continued to mumble something unintelligible. Wesker took that as his cue to leave, the frown still on his face.

Now he had even more on his mind. Umbrella should have been done a long time ago, but if there was someone else playing the game now... no. That would be impossible. With Sergei gone, who could be left in charge? There was, of course, Spencer, but the man was nothing more than a relic of the past, bound to a wheelchair and no longer able to even present a small threat as those with power were all gone. Perhaps it was time to find him, visit his dear old creator one last time and get the last of the answers he ever wanted.

Best to let Chris and Jill know about this. It was their last visit as well and along with Burton, they were the ones who needed closure. 

Passing by the medical wing, Wesker completely missed the sight of his son and Piers, laughing together.

\---

The looks on their faces said it all. Nobody liked the idea of going back, the thought of facing the man responsible for so much pain in their lives. But it had to be done. Wesker was only aware of Ada watching them from the corner after she delivered information on the final whereabouts of Oswell Spencer.

"So we´re really doing this, huh?" Chris closed the folder and leaned back with a sigh. "I can´t say I´m sorry. Or that I think this will be easy. But... I guess it is time to end it."

"Damn right. That son of a bitch will get what is coming to him!" Jill was more vehement in slamming the folder shut, banging her fist on the desk. 

"All in due time. We´re going to need answers. At his age, it is more likely he´ll die of a heart attack before we can even ring the doorbell. Which we won´t do regardless. We´ll need to be cautious when trying to reach him." Wesker looked at the map, the large mansion that was just like the one had had spent years at. Experiments, watching the other Wesker children die and be disposed of. Only one... survived. Probably. He wasn´t sure. The memories were coming back.

"While you guys deal with Spencer, I´ll be off dealing with some other things. This new virus has been making more and more appearances in China and Eastern Europe. I´ll see you when you get back." Ada walked to the door, stopping briefly. "Oh, and don´t let the past get to you. He´s a broken shell of the giant he once was, just waiting to keel over." Briefly her head tilted toward Wesker, a motion that Chris instantly caught, and then she was gone, her boots echoing in the hallway.

"She´s right. We´re going to put an end to this and nothing can stop us." Jill stood up, more than determination in her eyes. She wanted revenge. They all did in a way, but most of all Wesker. All the suffering they had to endure. "I´ll let the men know we´re leaving for a while and stay alert. When do you want to leave?"

"Tonight. The sooner the better. I refuse to put this off any longer than we already have at this point." Wesker looked at the two, pleased when they nodded in agreement. 

"I´ll get down to the armoury to get our stuff, then meet you at the heliport. It will be faster if we arrange for a car to wait for us there." In a brisk step, Chris walked over to Wesker, pressing a brief kiss to his lips. "Go talk to Jake and tell him we´ll be gone for a bit. I´ll meet you on the rooftop." And with that they both left, leaving Wesker alone with his thoughts, a moment he needed.

Tearing out the photo of Spencer from the dossier he stared at it. The man who was at the root of it all, searching for power and immortality and only creating suffering. Wesker walked over to the desk, reaching into the drawer and a moment later a soft flame flickered in his hand as he lit the lighter. Setting the photo on fire he watched it burn down, the face of the man he once had to call a father vanishing and the remaining ash floated away.

Time to set off.

\---

"Could have been a better night." The dark clouds promised nothing good, an incoming storm. With any luck, they would be able to finish this. "Looks just like I remember. Just as ominous and just as uselessly large. Jill, the front door?" Wesker watched her get to work, only second passing before she had the lock undone. "There might be some traps, but nothing we haven´t dealt with before."

"And Spencer?" Chris checked his gun once more as they entered the mansion. Shuddering at the memory of the last one they entered like this he recalled the moment Wesker saved his life. This was eerily similar to that.

"Presumably to be found on the top floor. He always had a flair for the dramatic. Either his study or the library would be my guess. Don´t rush off, don´t take any risks." Wesker gave both of them a look they knew too well. This was the protective S.T.A.R.S. captain they worked under for what only seemed like a fleeting moment. "Don´t forget that I´m the one who will be able to resist more damage."

"I´m not using you as a shield, Wesker, so you can forget about that." Chris growled, Jill nodding to agree. But that wouldn´t stop him from protecting them anyway. They were his family.

They proceeded into the mansion slowly, aiming at any shadow that seemed out of the ordinary, but the entire place was silent. Almost too silent. As if it were on the verge of death as well. But they moved on, not lingering too long in any room once they realized it was the same layout as the first mansion that started it all. It seemed like so long ago. Another lifetime even. Yet here they were.

Another room, another dark silence to greet them and Chris felt like breaking something. It was taking so long in his mind and Wesker could see the frustration mount the further in they went. Once the first floor was cleared, they finally ascended the stairs.

"I don´t like this one bit." Jill muttered, glancing over his shoulder.

"He´s expecting us. He knows what is going to happen. There is no security, nothing left." Wesker concluded. "All manors had the same layout if I recall correctly. Which begs the question whether he will be in the study or the library." Wesker stopped, as if hesitating and Chris watched him in silence before touching his shoulder and squeezing.

No words were spoken and soon enough, Wesker stepped forward once more. "The library is our best bet. It´s the closest as well." This was it. This would be the final chapter of Spencer´s life. The man nearly destroyed the world with his insane obsession and his creations, created a legacy of terror and hatred and violence. It was time to finally end it all.

"So fucking flashy. What´s the point of these giant doors?" Jill stared at the dark wood, pressing her ear to it. Nothing.

"Being flashy and intimidating. Whenever a Wesker child would misbehave, they were sent to Spencer for punishment. From a child´s perspective, doors like this are connected with fear, knowing there will be pain to come and even possibly death." Jill stood up, eyes wide. 

"Death? But they were-"

"Children, yes. Usually only pieces were buried as they were dissected afterward. We were made to watch." Voice as cold as ice and equally detached, Wesker felt like the child he once was, like it was forever ago that he stared at this door once. It was an accident, really. He broke a cup when it slipped his fingers as hot tea spilled on his hand. The pain of the hot liquid never came close to the pain he had suffered that evening and the nights to follow.

"Albert?" Chris´ voice snapped him out of it and he gave the man a warm look. Without this man in his life, this stubborn pointman who entered his life and refused to leave, he would be lost now. Perhaps a monster or not even alive. He didn´t want to think of the possibilities of what could have occurred

"I´m fine." He leaned in, pressing a warm kiss to his lips, then finally pushed the door open.

It looked the same as he recalled. Tall shelves full of old relics and books, pillars of heavy marble and polished floors. Only this place was dusty, possibly not having been cleaned in years. The few lights illuminating the place did little to help and only the lighting strike outside fully lit the room for a couple of seconds. The storm was finally there. And of course, it served well in showing the figure near the central window, staring out from a wheelchair. The wheezing breaths were clue enough of the state of this man, yet the guns remained pointed.

"So you came. Took you so long to visit. And you haven´t even brought my grandson to see-" Spencer did not get to finish the sentence, a hand at his throat squeezing. Before Chris or Jill could say or do anything, Wesker lifted the old man from the wheelchair.

"Do not even dare to speak his name. The mere fact that you know of his existence shows how deep your reach went, but that has finally come an end. And you are aware of this, aren´t you, Oswell?" Wesker dropped the wheezing man back into the wheelchair and moved to stand by the window, staring out. "You ruined everything. And tried so hard to ruin even more, destroy all that stood in your way. But in the end, it was your pride that got in the way."

"Of course you would say that. And of course I knew of the boy. I knew of his existence long before you, but he showed no interesting signs. When the woman died, all contact was lost and I no longer bothered." Chris frowned, gripping the gun harder.

"You knew? You piece of shit knew she was sick and Jake was alone and you just let them suffer!?" Before Wesker could show his own outrage, Chris stepped forward, gun pointed at Spencer´s head. "You could have saved her!"

"Why should I? After all, she was a useless human and the boy showed nothing of his exquisite lineage." Spencer cackled, then coughed, a fit that lasted long enough for Chris to become even angrier, but Wesker was another story. Jill watched the man in black remove his dark shades, his eyes glowing red like never before, staring at the storm and only his reflection showed how he felt.

"And yet again, you were wrong. You had no idea how special Jake is. Not because of my blood. But because of how he is. You have never done anything right in your life and now it will all be over. I will track down each and every place you built and take them down, burn them to the ground until nothing is left." Wesker turned around, finally approaching him once more. "You tried to ruin our lives and control humanity for your own sick games. You used Sergei and Marcus and Ashford, used the military and the police and all sorts of politicians to obtain what you wanted. And countless others perished because of you. No more, Oswell."

"You wouldn´t dare. I created you. I made you who you are! You owe everything to me, Albert! Without me you wouldn´t even be alive! That precious brat of yours would never-" 

"Do not speak of my son this way." Wesker´s voice was calm as he spoke, but his eyes told a different story. Chris finally lowered the gun and Jill leaned against a pillar, watching them. Yes, they were all pissed off, but this was Wesker´s revenge. Even Chris silently agreed with that, eyes never leaving the two men. There were still so much he didn´t know about the man he came to love and admire, but the darker things were always kept at bay. Perhaps for the worse, as he could now tell. They would talk later.

"It´s time to end this, Oswell. Nobody is here to save you or follow your orders any longer. Nobody is going to miss you or come looking for you. The legacy of Umbrella is going to be destroyed in time and everything you worked for will perish. Your name will be forgotten and instead of a god, you will become nothing. Just like you were always meant to be." Wesker watched the sick man scramble from the chair, falling to the ground and crawl towards him. Wheezing, struggling to breathe, yet desperate to get to Wesker. He didn´t grant him such pleasure, stepping just out of reach. "Look at what you have become. All the great things you could have done, yet you wasted decades chasing a fantasy. A dream that you turned into a living nightmare for everyone around you."

He stepped away again, the feeble old man trying to grab onto Wesker and failing each time. "How the mighty have fallen... such an appropriate phrase for this moment, don´t you think, Oswell? It´s all over." The man who instilled such fear into him, crawling on the floor in a desperate attempt to... to do what? There was nothing to be done. Wesker stepped away again and gave a faint shake of his head, feeling rather saddened. 

"Let´s go. There´s nothing left here for us." He turned away, boots echoing on the cold stone. There truly was nothing more to do or say. Killing a man on the ground would bring him no retribution, bring him no satisfaction. All he wanted to do now was go home and forget.

"Wesker!" Chris´ voice made him turn around and he watched Oswell reach for a gun, hand shakily pointing at the person closest to him. But it wasn´t Wesker. The shot he fired was meant for Jill, but Wesker was quicker, pushing her out of the way. He didn´t feel the bullet embedding itself in his arm as he grabbed the old man by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"I no longer care what you say or do to me, you sick, sad relic. But you do not hurt my family!" And he squeezed, watching him struggle as his gloved hand continued to press down, cutting off his hair. Even the final struggle was feeble and soon he felt the last bout of life leave the man. He didn´t let go. Staring into the bulging eyes he carried him back to the wheelchair, tossing him in and took out his gun. One shot was fired, straight between his eyes. "Good riddance..."

"Wesker! You were-" Jill stepped forward.

"I was. Bullet´s on the ground and it already healed up. You know how it is. Let´s go home. I will make a few calls and have this place searched and torn down later. As for him... burning the body would be the best choice. Chris, I said I´m fine." But the man was already fussing over him, inspecting the bullet hole on his sleeve, both front and back, frowning as he stared at the man. Nothing he would say now would matter, but there was always later.

"Let´s go." Grabbing Wesker´s hand, Chris refused to let go as he lead the way back down. There was no sound anywhere and the eeriness of the manor seemed lifted. It was a museum now, one that held no importance or meaning. Thus, tearing it down would be for the best. Their steps were the only noise as they made their way to the entrance hall and finally left.

The first breath of fresh air was... freeing. Wesker took his glasses off and just stared into the dark woods, listened to the wind in the trees while Chris gave his hand a squeeze. Nothing needed to be said right now and slowly they made their way back to the car. Time to go home.

\---

In some ways, Wesker resembled a giant, elegant cat. Like the ones people took to shows, priceless and noble, fancy in every way. Even right now as he lounged on the couch with his head in Chris´ lap, letting the man run his fingers through his damp hair. Neither spoke as the evening news finished, empty boxes of Chinese takeout sitting on the counter along with an empty bottle of wine.

Chris took over once they returned home. Ordered food so neither would need to waste time on cooking. Grabbed one of Wesker´s favourites from the wine fridge and took his lover to the bedroom to remove his clothes. And for once, there were no comments accompanying the moment. Tossing everything in the hamper he lead him to the bathroom so they could wash up and he deliberately took his time washing his hair, checking his lover all over for injuries they both knew weren´t here.

"Wanna go to bed?" Chris looked down, giving him a smile. "We could use some extra rest. It has been a long day, right?" He expected Wesker to argue, to protest that there was still time to do something, but instead the man nodded and slowly sat up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips along the way.

"That actually sounds lovely." Sleep whilst knowing that the man who caused so much pain and suffering was gone. Nightmares he had long forgotten about might return, but Wesker knew he wasn´t alone. Standing up he held out his hand, smiling when Chris took it, quickly turning the television of with his free hand.

Only a couple hours have passed, but it felt as if days have gone by. In silence they walked to the bedroom and Chris leaned in to softly kiss him, then tugged the man´s shirt off, messing up his hair a bit more. How many times has he tried to convince him it was a great look? Tossing the shirt over a chair he kissed him again and again, pleased when he felt the man´s arms slide around his waist and hug him closer.

"Promise me you´ll always be with me, Chris." The words came as a surprise, but the look in Wesker´s eyes was nothing short of pleading. Gone was the intense red glow, replaced by the soft blue he recalled. It was so rare to see it nowadays and Chris found it impossible to look away. But why would he even say something like that.

"Wesker... you are a fool if you think I would leave. That you can get rid of me. I´ve loved and admired you for so long and nothing changed. Your past... your present and your future self, I love them all." Pressing a light kiss to Wesker´s lips he brushed his fingers through the man´s blond hair. "I´ll stand by you, no matter what will come."

His words had a visible calming effect on the man, his shoulders relaxing as he buried his face in Chris´ neck. And then he just stood there, holding him close, arms tightly wound around the man´s body. Time stood still until Chris tugged him toward the bed, pushing him down on it and within seconds enveloped the older man in his arms. This time he would be the one to hold his lover, to offer comfort and warmth. To ensure the other knew he wasn´t going anywhere.

"I love you, Albert. And nothing you may ever do or say will change that. By now... you know how stubborn I am. That goes tenfold when it comes to you. I love. I love your son and our friends. And I will never give up on any of you." Another kiss pressed into blond hair, a gentle squeeze given to a powerful frame. But this time, Wesker felt small in his arms, which was incredible considering now only his size, but his power as well. Clinging to him as though afraid that Chris would vanish any second. 

"I love you, Christopher." Words muttered into his chest, Chris only smiled and nuzzled the blond hair, giving him another squeeze.

Too much has happened over the past few years. Ever since he had joined S.T.A.R.S. and all that lead them to this point. Most people never even dreamed of this, but this was their reality. And he knew it wasn´t over yet. There were others eager to continue what Spencer began, others willing to risk life and limb, often those of others, just to get more power. 

But they didn´t have Wesker on their side.

Awake until he felt his lover relax fully, Chris finally let the tears go. Tears for all the children who suffered and eventually died for the insanity of a crazed man. Tears for the Wesker children who never stood a chance. Tears for his lover who suffered well into adulthood without knowing what it felt like to be loved. He would never go without that feeling again. Chris never knew what love was like until he met Wesker.

Thankfully, his lover didn´t wake up once and Chris stopped crying. His eyes felt sore, but he felt better. So he spent another hour just watching Wesker sleep, holding him close and stroking his hair. He wasn´t even sure when he fell asleep, but it didn´t matter. All that mattered was the man in his arms.

\---

"So he´s dead? For sure?" Jake kept frowning as Jill and Chris recounted everything that happened at the mansion. Two days off were plenty of time for them to divulge all necessary information to the rest. "Shit, to think it all started with one asshole... I´m glad it´s over. That chapter at least. Because there´s still more left to do, right?" There were murmurs in the room, all the teams whispering. Nobody really knew what happened until Chris told them everything, but only Jake spoke up. Because he knew. Breakfast with his father earlier was... intense.

"Yes, there is." Wesker stood up from his desk, walking to the wall to light up the map. "Small reports have been coming in, but nothing to go on so far. The BSAA divisions have been taking care of those so far. So until we receive something significant to go on, our main focus will be finding and disposing of any remaining labs and remnants of Spencer´s scientific team. With the man dead, they are bound to try and run, disappear from the public eye and we need to prevent that." Wesker moved the map to show another part, small dots alight on the terrain.

"We have already located a few labs that need to be cleared out and demolishes. Salt the earth and all. So expect to be sent out on smaller missions soon." Chris pointed at some of the glowing dots. "Expect to always work with a senior operative and another colleague. Teams of three people, four at a time. Which means that the three of us and Burton will accompany you. Others will be on standby, but I want my teams to focus on what needs to be done. With proper management, we should be at least halfway done by the end of the year. Any questions?"

"No, sir!"

"Dismissed." Everyone slowly left the room, talking about the upcoming missions, nobody questioning any of the information received. Only when Piers and Jake remained, Jill closed the door. Lately those two were spending a lot of time together. It was nice to see them get along so well.

"Let us know when you have the first info ready to go. I want to get my hands on those assholes. Just let me know ahead if you want any of them alive." Wesker frowned when Jake said that, but didn´t respond. He knew that Jake wasn´t happy about what happened, but to think of his son dirtying his hands like that... well, he was an adult. And a trained combat operative.

"I´ll go along with Jake. I think we figured out a nice routine and work well together." Piers seemed much better, already moving and ready to spring into action. 

"You should still be recovering, Puppy." Jake cast him a sideways glance

"And you should mind your own business. I´m older than you." Piers stuck his tongue out, prompting the other to roll his eyes.

"And so much more mature, too." 

"I call dibs on these two. And the first mission that comes our way." Jill grinned, a familiar look on her face that Wesker recognized. Scheming, calculating something nobody knew. And it had to do with Jake and Piers for some reason.

"Very well. At least I can rest assured that a seasoned operative will be there to keep you two in check. Jake, would you like to do dinner later tonight?" Wesker stared at his son. When did Jake get so tall? Staring him straight in the eye... his little boy was all grown up.

"Ah, sorry, we´re going to watch a movie with Piers and then grab something to eat. He missed out on the premiere thanks to getting hurt. Jill raised a brow and bit her tongue, one sentence on the tip of it. That sounded like a date to her... but one look from Jake had her silent. Oh, he inherited the infamous Wesker Glare as well.

"Another time then. Have fun. Jill?" Wesker turned to her as the two left, but she just shook her head.

"Sorry, girls´ night. Sherry, Claire, Ada, and I are going out. It´s rare that we´re all in one city at once so we´re using that. Guess it will be just the two of you having a romantic dinner together." With a shameless wink she left the room. Of course, she could have the others join them, but she had a feeling they needed the time alone.

"Claire´s in town and didn´t call me? Rude... I´m her big brother." Chris sighed, pouting as he grabbed his phone. "Oh... my phone was on silent."

"How many missed calls?" Wesker gathered the files from the desk.

"... four. And six messages. Oh well, Jill will let her know. For now, let´s just... I don´t know. Want to head down to the gym? It´s been a while since we sparred hand-to-hand." He watched his lover raise an eyebrow, the corner of his lips raising into a smirk.

"If you are that eager to be sore and lose, I will gladly oblige." Wesker leaned down to kiss him, lingering for a moment longer.

"We´ll see about that." He was ready to give it his all. He always was when it involved his lover. Turning the lights in the briefing room off he headed down the hallway, Wesker by his side when he thought of something.

"By the way, since when are Jake and Piers so friendly with each other?"


End file.
